In Another Lifetime
by severelybabykryptonite
Summary: Rick and Michonne meet randomly more than once. Does this mean they are fated to be together?
1. Chapter 1

In Another Lifetime

 **A/N: This started out as a ficlet under my Richonne Ficlets series. I was inspired by Carolina-bleus and encouraged by zeejack to make it into a multi chapter. Thank you all so much for your support. You are much appreciated.**

Michonne is running late for work yet again. Thank goodness she is the Assistant DA and no one truly comments on her punctuality or lack thereof. She decides to stop in at the coffee shop/bakery just across the street from her work building. Everyone loves these donuts, so that can be her excuse for her tardiness.

She speaks jovially with Clara, the store's owner, who loves to talk to any and every one who frequents her business. Only minutes later, she is loaded down with her coffee and at least 4 dozen donuts. She slowly and meticulously balances the boxes as she makes her way to the door. She was wondering how she was going to open it when someone pushes it in and holds it for her.

"Thank you," she says as she looks up and falters.

The gentleman reaches forward quickly, grabbing two of the boxes as they were about to topple over.

She manages to hold on to her coffee and the other two boxes but quickly retreats and moves to a table to set her items down and regroup.

"Here ya go. Sorry about…." The gentleman trails off as she lifts her eyes to his. "Mi….Michonne?"

"Hi, Rick. How are you?" She takes in the brown Sheriff's hat, the uniform, those blue eyes and finds herself closing her eyes as her body starts to perspire lightly with her nervousness. _What does this even mean that I would see him again like this? It doesn't mean anything, but….._ She opens her eyes and smiles at him as he smiles at her…. _it does._

He sets the boxes down gently. "I'm great. I mean, I've been well. How about you?"

"I'm fine. How are Lori and Carl?" She inquires.

"They're doing good. Mike and Andre?" He asks.

"They're good. Andre still talks about the circus and that was months ago," she offers. "Guess it left a lasting impression."

"Yes. Yes it did." Rick wonders if her comment has a dual meaning because he sure took it as that. All sorts of questions flit through his mind as he stares down at her. "Do you have time to join me for some coffee?"

 _Yes._ "I….I'm actually on my way to work. I should get going. It was really nice to see you again," Michonne tells him as she starts to gather the boxes.

"You too. Let me help you." Rick grabs all four boxes despite her protests and follows her to the door. He escorts her to her car in the parking lot and deposits the boxes in the back seat.

She stands in the door of the driver's side, wanting desperately to look away but finds that she can't. "Thank you."

"No problem. I'm happy to help you." He sighs as they stand there awkwardly, wanting to inquire about her but reluctant to do so. _Work. That's always a safe topic._ "I….so do you work close by?"

"Right across the street. I'm the ADA," she supplies.

He is clearly impressed as his eyes pop slightly and he smiles with a nod. He looks down at his uniform. "I guess you know what I do."

"Yeah, I figured it out pretty quickly."

They both laugh nervously albeit shyly.

 _Don't ask. Don't ask._ "So where is King's County?" Michonne inquires despite her inner turmoil.

"It's about an hour from here. Take 75 and exit on 49. It's a straight shot," he answers.

She can't help but wonder if he was being detailed for a reason. "I really want that coffee with you but I don't think it would be the best idea," she admits.

"I honestly thought I'd never see you again," he states as he wonders what it means that he did see her again. "I'm glad I did though."

She nods in agreement. "Me, too." She swallows nervously, wishing she were still single, wondering what it would feel like to kiss him. "I should get going. Goodbye, Rick."

"Goodbye Michonne." He offers her his hand just as he did months ago, already knowing how soft her hand would feel, his memory serving him very well when it comes to her.

They shake hands, lingering just a tad longer than what is appropriate before pulling apart reluctantly as she moves inside her car, closes the door and starts the engine. She waves at him as he stands nearby, watching as she drives away.

 _One Year Later_

Rick is beyond frustrated as he allowed Lori to talk him into coming to the city and things are just as bad here, worse, as they were in King's County. Their first stop was her parents' house. They didn't have any means of communication so they just showed up. He was checking his gun, making sure the safety was off and it was full of ammo. Lori hopped out of the car, pulling Carl with her, and ran to the house before he could warn her. They didn't know what they would find.

"Lori! Carl! Wait!"

His wife entered her parents' home with only a quick glance at him. It was like she was telling him it's just my mom and dad. Everything is fine. He opens the door of his police cruiser and exits, holstering his gun. Lori's scream and Carl running out of the house are simultaneous as Rick orders his son into the car, telling him to lock the doors. He races inside the house calling his wife's name, following her screams. He runs into the kitchen area and comes up short. His wife is pinned against the refrigerator, her mom clutching one arm, biting down and chewing, her dad at her neck.

"Noooooo…." Rick yells as he lifts his gun and shoots his parents-in-law in the head ending their undead lives. He watches as Lori slides down to the floor, her mouth still agape, her eyes full of tears as she stares up at him.

"Lori…..oh my god…..Lori. Please….don't…." he drops to his knees in front of her, dropping his gun as his hands go to her neck to stop the flow of blood. He stares into her eyes, horrified as Morgan's words come back to him.

 _Bites kill you. The fever. It burns you out, but then after a while….you come back._

"Sor…..so sor…ry…." Lori manages to say. She looks to her husband with anguish, the pain in her body, in her heart unbearable as she realizes what Rick has to do. "Love….you….love Carl." She can feel herself growing even more listless. She may pass out soon, so she does what she can to encourage him to end her. She grabs at his gun and tries to lift it toward her head.

"No, no, no….I can't," he tells her as the tears stream down his face.

"Have…..to," she reminds him softly.

Rick leans in and kisses his wife one last time. "I love you." He doesn't know how long she has….a day, hours, minutes. He contemplates retrieving his son, allowing him to say goodbye, but he can't let Carl see his mother like this. He lifts his gun, about to take the shot and remembers how Morgan's shot brought the walkers to their neighborhood. He has to hurry. Lori smiles at him as her eyes close and her body appears to dip even lower, relaxing forever in death. A strangled cry leaves him as he unsheathes his knife and stabs his wife in the head.

He tears out of the house, using his keys to unlock the trunk, shoving items to the side to make room. He moves back to the house, grabbing the living room curtains, ripping them from the rods as he uses them to cover and wrap her body. Carl watches him helplessly from the back seat, tears streaming down his face as he realizes what happened to his mother. Rick carries her to the car and loads her into the trunk, then takes his place at the wheel and drives away, looking in the rearview mirror at the ambling undead bodies making their way to the space he just vacated.

Only minutes away, Michonne, Andre, and Mike are at the CNN center where Mike's friend Terry works. The latter told them to meet him there and that was three days ago. They started out at Mike and Michonne's place but that soon became unsafe, so they moved. The camps that were set up were all filled to capacity no matter what part of the city they tried to access. Terry finally suggested his place of work but wanted to check on his brother on the way there.

They naively believed he'd be ok so they moved on, thinking they'd see Terry and his brother later that day. Some of Terry's co-workers are at the center with their families as well but Michonne is worried. Something must have happened to Terry. Otherwise he'd be there. They don't have a plan of any sort and are ill equipped to deal with what has been happening for the last few weeks.

The phones, the media, emergency personnel….everything has been shut down and they don't know what to do. The first few news reports they saw showed people actually eating others. It was a real live horror movie. Something Michonne never got into but Mike remembered every last zombie movie he ever saw. He relayed that in each and every one of them, killing the brain is what killed the zombie.

Michonne's mind works furiously as she wonders what they will do for food and water. They are almost out. This place should have a cafeteria of some sort, so she and Mike will have to do some exploring today and devise some sort of plan. All they've done is wait on Terry and they can't do that anymore. They have to move on. She feels a tug at her leg and looks down.

Andre looks up at her. "I have to go, but I'm scared."

"It's ok. Daddy will take you," Michonne assures him.

Her son shakes his head. "No. I want you to go with me."

She nods with a smile. "Mike, I'm taking him to the bathroom. We'll be right back."

Mike nods with distraction. Michonne grasps her son's hand and turns to walk away. A premonition of sorts tells her to wait and rethink something as simple as a bathroom break.

"Maybe you should come with us," she suggests.

Her husband looks at her, then smiles slightly. "Baby, it's fine. I'll be right here when you get back."

She nods and moves off with Andre in tow, wishing this nightmare would end.

The screams reach them inside the bathroom. Michonne cleans her son up and adjusts his clothes accordingly.

"Andre, when we step outside you hold on to me and don't let go. Do you hear me? Mommy's gonna hold on to you too and I won't let go ok?"

"Yes, Mommy."

She kisses him. "I love you."

Before she can reach to open the door, Mike bursts inside.

"We have to leave now. Someone turned and started biting others. They'll turn soon too so this place isn't safe anymore. We need to find a rear exit. Let's go," he tells them anxiously.

He opens the door and leads his family out to the common area and down a hallway. He has met Terry here at his work numerous times before so he knows this building. They come to an exit door and Mike moves to open it.

"Wait. How do we know what's out there?" Michonne whispers.

"We don't, but we can't stay here. Hold on to Andre tight," he instructs as he opens the door. They spring into a parking garage, walking to the exit cautiously.

The street looms ahead and Michonne prays that it is clear so they can make their way to another building somehow. It's not safe to be on the streets especially after dark. They step out onto the sidewalk and the zombies seem to come out of nowhere. There are at least 5 of them and they move towards Mike as he pushes Michonne and Andre out of harm's way.

"Run! Get out of here!" He yells.

"Mike!" Michonne screams his name as he goes down with two zombies on top of him. Her screams draw the attention of the others and they start walking towards her and Andre slowly. She picks Andre up and starts running, her mind screaming not to leave Mike but she has to save their son. She sees a police cruiser sitting nearby and takes a chance.

"Officer! Officer!" She glances behind her and keeps running, holding on to Andre tightly.

Rick is seated inside his cruiser, tears streaming down his face as he realizes Lori is gone. _She's fucking gone._ The yelling pulls him out of his reverie and he looks to his right to see a lady running with a young boy in her arms. Her face is screwed up in panic and fear as she runs toward him. She turns to look behind her and Rick realizes she's bringing walkers with her.

She arrives at the passenger side door and he unlocks the car just as she grabs the handle. She opens the door and practically tosses the boy inside. She screams as she is grabbed from behind, the walkers catching up to her. She throws her head and her body back, trying to dislodge the walker's hold on her. She slams the car door shut, ensuring the child's safety as she turns to face the walkers and kicks out with all her might.

Rick exits the car, grabbing his gun from its holster as he takes hold of one of the walkers by the collar and slams the butt of his gun against its skull. He rounds on another one, clipping the thing as hard as he can in the face. It goes down with a groan and a thud. He slams the butt of his gun against the side of its head, ensuring incompetence for that walker as well as the first.

Michonne kicks at the other zombie again, knocking it to the ground. She sees the officer taking care of the other two and it gives her the courage to kill the one in front of her. She drops to her knees and grabs the zombie's head, smashing it against the asphalt over and over again.

"We gotta go," the officer tells her as he makes his way back to the driver's side. His son and the other little boy looking on with frightened expressions.

The female moves to the car and climbs in hurriedly. She grabs the boy to her, kissing him soundly, assuring him that she's ok. She looks over at him as he starts the car and they both gasp with recognition. Of course, there is no time for any type of heartfelt reunion. They have to get out of the city and they need to leave now.

Michonne allows herself to relax against the head rest, closing her eyes. Her mind is whispering Rick while her heart is screaming for Mike. Andre lays his head against her chest and the tears start to come for both of them. She feels warmth on her hand as it rests against the seat and opens her eyes to see Rick's hand over hers. She looks to him and sees tears in his eyes as well. _Something bad has happened to him, too. Lord, help us._ She is so thankful for him in that moment but all she can manage is a firm squeeze from her hand to his, letting him know she is glad it was him.

Rick keeps his eyes on the road, not sure where he is going or what he is doing. He looks back to check on Carl. His son sits in the middle of the back seat, staring straight ahead. The world has dealt them one hell of a blow and he's not sure how they will recover, but they have to. He steals a glance at Michonne, not even questioning the fact that she has come into his life once again. He notes the tears on her cheeks and wonders what has happened to her and her son. He can't help but notice that Mike is not with them. _Oh no._

He thinks back to when this entire thing got started. They didn't know what they were dealing with. The calls started coming in and they would respond only to witness people eating others, attacking others. No amount of force or body shots would stop them. They just kept coming. The Sheriff finally gave up trying to find out what this thing was and if they were going to get any help from the government or the military. He ordered his men, the ones who remained, to go home and try to save their families.

It was his neighbor, Morgan Jones, who educated him and told him how to kill those things if they were attacked. He was into pop culture and equated this with those zombie movies he saw. For some reason, he called them walkers and despite everything he knew, he couldn't save his wife, Jenny. They all stayed at Morgan's place together for at least a week before Lori put her foot down about going to Atlanta to see her parents and find shelter.

Morgan and his son, Duane, had walked them out to the police car to say their goodbyes, all of them praying they'd see each other again. His wife Jenny showed up and Morgan didn't think, he just acted. He pulled his handgun and shot her right on the spot. He knew the shot would draw other walkers to them, so he told Rick to hurry and get his family safely out of the neighborhood. That was the last Rick saw of his neighbor and friend. He prays that Morgan and Duane are somewhere safe.

He's not sure how long he has been driving, but he sees a sign for a rest area and decides to take a chance. He opens the glove compartment and retrieves another loaded firearm. He hands it to Michonne who accepts it reluctantly. He gives her a quick lesson, releasing the safety and telling her to be sure to aim for the head.

She looks at him with a question in her eyes, never having handled a weapon before.

"You have to protect yourself….and Andre," Rick tells her.

She nods as the four of them exit the vehicle. The boys remain with her while Rick makes sure the bathrooms are clear. When it's safe, he and Carl go to the men's area while Michonne and Andre go to the women's.

The four of them meet again moments later and Michonne asks where they are going.

"I don't know. I was just trying to get us away from the city. We need to find food, water, and weapons. We may have to sleep in the car for the night, but I….I need to do something first."

She watches quietly as Rick and Carl choose a grassy area beneath a tree to bury Lori. Rick retrieves her body from the trunk while she grabs a couple of shovels. The boys sit nearby, watching sadly as Rick starts to dig a grave. Michonne takes hold of the other shovel and starts to help him.

"You don't have to do that," he tells her quietly.

"I know," she returns as she continues to dig, unable to stop her thoughts from wandering to Mike and the sacrifice he made to keep her and Andre alive.

 **A/N: Please comment and let me know if you're interested in this story. Thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

In Another Lifetime (Chapter 2)

 **A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews, the follows and the faves. I appreciate each and every one. Shout out to the silent readers as well.**

Michonne pops awake right before the walker could grab her. She looks around anxiously, her rapid breathing matching the pace of her heart beat. She feels a hand on her shoulder and looks to her left, connecting with worried blue eyes. _Rick….._ She smiles with relief as she realizes she was only dreaming. She turns to look in the backseat, her face softening even more. Carl and Andre are sleeping as peacefully as they can, sharing a KCSD blanket.

"I fell asleep, didn't I? Some watch partner I'm turning out to be," she says quietly.

"It's fine. I couldn't sleep if I tried," Rick returns.

A tinge of guilt races through her as she nods with understanding. "I thought the same thing, but I guess my body had other plans."

"You've been through a lot," he observes.

"We all have." She sighs before she turns to face him. "What are we going to do? I thought we could stay in the city, but that's obviously not the case. Can we just keep driving like this?"

"We'll figure it out. I've got a full gas can in the trunk so we can drive further out. Maybe find a house or a store, some supplies. Everybody can't be…..dead. Surely there's a safe house or a camp….something."

"I'll follow your lead. You probably know more than I do about this disaster. The authorities, the military….what happened?" She asks anxiously.

"All I know is we couldn't get any help in our little town. The sheriff called everybody and at first they told us help was on the way, but no one ever showed up. We were gunning down people we went to high school with, little old ladies….I mean, we didn't have a choice. No matter what we did, they just kept coming…until the head shot. That's what stopped them. After a while, we lost communication, a lot of the staff ended up eaten or undead and finally our boss basically told us it was each man for himself and try to keep our families alive." He sighs heavily. "The city….Lori thought we'd find answers in the city."

"There were camps, safe houses. We were lucky. We were able to stay in our house for a while and then when we ventured out, everywhere we went was overrun or overcrowded. We really had no safe place to go. Mike's friend Terry knew that his office building was pretty secure. It had sustained storms and tornadoes so he suggested we go there."

"What happened?"

"Terry wanted to check on his brother so we let him. We were at the center for three days. Terry never showed up and then somebody turned and we had to leave." She clears her throat. "We…we got away because Mike…he ummm…he was being attacked. I….I should've helped him. I wanted to help him, but I had to keep our son safe. How could I compromise his safety?"

Rick can see the struggle she is having, wondering if there was something she could've done, wondering if things could have happened differently somehow. "You did what you had to do for your son. It was the right call. Otherwise….all three of you could be gone."

"Do you really think he's gone? Maybe….maybe he managed….to get away." Her tear filled eyes are hopeful as she looks to Rick.

He rests his gun against a thigh and stares straight ahead into the blackness. "Can you run the risk of trying to find out?"

All she can do is drop her head as her heart continues to break, knowing the answer to that question. She just has to accept what is and try to keep going, keep surviving for Andre's sake.

Hours later, they are driving again as the sun slowly rises, bringing with it the stifling heat. The highway has been mostly clear as majority of the stalled traffic, wrecked and abandoned vehicles are on the opposite side in the direction of the city.

Michonne is driving as she insisted that Rick try and get some much needed sleep. The boys are wide awake of course and a little more animated than usual after having some dry cereal, granola bars, and water for breakfast. She can't help but notice that they each have bouts of talkativeness to complete silence. She wishes things were back to normal, that they didn't have to experience the world as it is now. Their laughter brings her back to the present as Andre announces he wants to play I Spy. Surprisingly, Carl agrees. She reminds them to keep their voices down so they don't disturb Rick.

A little over forty five minutes later they come up on several wrecked cars blocking the road. Michonne sits and contemplates for a moment, wondering if she should turn around or just veer off to the side and drive in the grass until she can get back onto the highway. She decides on the latter and moves the vehicle slowly off the asphalt and into the dry and discolored grass. She checks the rearview mirror, looking in on the boys as well as making sure nothing and no one is behind them.

Her eyes drop back to the scene in front of her and she gasps and hits the brakes hard. The vehicle is at a complete stop as she swallows nervously. The highway is filled with the undead, broken and mangled bodies ambling about aimlessly. She wonders where they all came from. _Are these the people from the wrecked and abandoned cars that didn't make it to the city or did they leave the city?_

She reaches over and grabs Rick's arm with a firm shake. She doesn't dare take her eyes off of the undead as she begins to roll her window up, instructing the boys to do the same. The drone of their shuffling feet and occasional moans make her skin crawl.

"Mom, why…." Andre begins but his mother interrupts with an uncompromising "Shhhh."

Rick sits up blinking the sleep from his eyes. He notices what's in front of them right away. "Back up….now. Right now."

A loud thud is heard at the rear of the car. The four occupants gasp and turn to look behind them. At least four walkers are thumping on the trunk. The boys start to whimper immediately while Rick whispers "Shit" and tells Michonne to switch places with him.

Just as she throws the car in park, walkers have made their way to the hood.

"Everybody get strapped in," Rick instructs as he takes the wheel. He jerks the car into reverse and floors it as he throws his arm across the seat and turns to look behind him.

The car bounces horribly as it plows down the bodies of the undead.

He maneuvers the vehicle onto the road and turns sharply, swerving around and switching gears to drive in the opposite direction.

All Michonne and the boys can do is hold on as they are tossed from one side to the other and then thrown back as Rick accelerates down the highway. He constantly checks the rearview mirror, making sure he is putting more than enough distance between them and the undead.

"We're going back? We can't go back to the city," Michonne states.

Rick rubs his chin anxiously. "I know. We're just getting away from them. We might need to try some of the back roads. They won't be as smooth but maybe we won't run into as many of them."

She nods in agreement before turning around to check on the boys. "You guys ok?"

Carl gives the thumbs up sign and Andre follows suit.

A couple of hours later they come across a small store and decide to check for supplies. The structure is designed like a log cabin and Rick said it was probably the usual mom and pop operation. He instructs the boys to hunker down and stay out of sight as he and Michonne grab the shovels and move towards the building after securing the car.

He has his gun at his side with a shovel in hand while she has her gun tucked into her pants at her back with a shovel at the ready.

She follows his lead as he instructs her to stand on one side of the entrance while he is standing on the other. He tries the door and is evidently surprised that it is unlocked. He turns the knob slowly, opening the door quietly and was about to step inside when a walker falls toward them. Michonne raises her shovel high and comes down hard on the zombie's head. Rick was about to assist her but another walker stepped through the door. He smashes it in the face, knocking it back inside the store and to the ground. He then takes the shovel and aims for the walker's head.

They use extreme caution as they enter the store and look around, ignoring the musty, moldy smell permeating through the area. Michonne grabs a linen bag decorated with the GA state flower and starts to stuff food items into it quickly. Rick does the same but grabs batteries, flashlights and the like.

She takes a moment to look out of the window, making sure the car is ok then returns to the task at hand. They fill at least two bags each and exit the store quickly, depositing everything into the trunk before climbing into the driver and passenger seats. They are sure to check on the boys and ask if they are ok, breathing a sigh of relief to have that over and done with.

The boys assure them they are fine as Andre asks, "Did they have some Skittles?"

Michonne laughs. "Yes, they had Skittles and yes, I got some."

"For me too?" Carl asks.

"For you too," she returns.

The boys practically squeal with delight, knowing they'll have candy sometime in the near future.

Only a few miles further they come upon a small police department. Rick is curious and wants to check it out. He thinks maybe they'll find more weapons and supplies. He drives around back and approaches a gated parking area. He puts the car in park and leaves it running as he exits the vehicle to see if he can open the gate, observing and listening intently.

Michonne waits cautiously and on alert. She watches as Rick unlatches the gate and pushes it inward. Minutes later she is driving inside and parking the car as Rick closes and secures the gate behind them. The police parking lot and station appear abandoned but they both know they cannot afford to make that assumption.

Once again, they instruct the boys to remain in the locked vehicle while they check inside the building, both armed with guns and shovels and ready for anything. They find three bodies with head wounds by the back door and wonder if whoever put them down is still lurking about.

Rick tries the door and it opens with a slight creaking noise. He places the shovel to the side before he enters and draws his gun, pointing it at eye level, his arms stretched out in front of him. Michonne follows slowly, holding tightly to her raised shovel.

They walk quietly down the hallway, not bothering to check behind closed doors just yet. The small breakroom is an open area with two entrances/exits so they move inside, thankful for the flickering lights overhead. The area appears to be clear so they move back to the hallway and into the main lobby.

Rick hurriedly checks the front door and is relieved that it is locked. He also notices a steel gate to protect the glass doors and quickly pulls the two sides together. They then check the remaining areas which include a stocked gun locker, the cells, and a bathroom/shower/dressing room.

Thirty minutes later, the building has been secured. Michonne and the boys gather a few supplies and move inside while Rick checks the generators and propane tanks. He also locates the keys to the other vehicles and confiscates extra gas and other supplies that he readily transfers to the trunk of his cruiser.

They set up for dinner in the breakroom but Rick checks the showers first and is elated that the water supply is still operable and the propane tanks are still generating the hot water heaters. Luckily, he and Carl had a couple of overnight bags but he wasn't sure what Andre and Michonne had. He inquires about it and lets her know that there are police uniforms and inmate clothing available.

She procures something for herself and Andre temporarily, making plans to wash what they have and allow the clothes to air dry. Rick announces that he and Carl are going for a shower.

Andre's face suddenly drops and he walks over to the table to take a seat. Rick shares a look with Michonne before she moves over to ask her son what's wrong.

"Daddy used to give me a shower every night. Who's gonna give me a shower now?" Her son asks in his small voice.

"I will, sweetheart. Ok?" Michonne hopes she will be enough.

"But I want my Daddy to do it," Andre demands.

"You can come with me and my Dad," Carl offers.

"But he's your Dad, not mine," Andre states.

"That's right, but we're all buddies so you can come with us if you want. Your Mom's a girl. You don't want to shower with a girl, do you?" Rick asks with a slight smile.

"Nooooo," Andre exclaims. He looks to his Mom for reassurance and she nods with a smile, letting him know it's ok. She is a bit taken aback when her son jumps up, grabs Rick's hand and tries to lead the way.

She decides to explore just a bit while they are taking care of their hygiene. The evidence room was always a place of fascination for her so she finds herself there, looking over the attached paperwork and trying to piece together the circumstances of the supposed crime. Of course the room here is small as it was a small town and there is not a lot to see. _Thank goodness_.

She is about to exit the room when a flash of white catches her eye on one of the top shelves. She looks up at it curiously and realizes she is going to have to climb up on the lower shelves just to reach it. Looking around cautiously, she does just that and grabs what caught her attention. It appears to be a scabbard and it contains a sword. _What in the world?_ She unsheathes the sword slowly, lifting it up towards the light to see it better. The weight of it is noticeable but nothing she can't handle she thinks to herself. She knows she's no good with a gun but wonders how she will fare with this weapon.

The laughter of the boys and Rick draws her attention to the hallway. She sheathes the sword quickly and exits the room after turning out the lights and closing the door.

"Hey. We didn't use all of the hot water if you're ready for a shower," Rick tells her as she meets them in the hall. He notices the sword, looking her up and down as she holds it by her side. "What's that?"

"A sword. I found it in the evidence room. Think I'll be any good with it?" She asks.

"I don't see why not."

"My mommy can do anything," Andre announces.

Michonne smiles down at him. "Well, thanks for the vote of confidence, Peanut."

"That looks really cool," Carl states.

"I think it looks cool too," Michonne says as they move towards the breakroom.

Later that night, they are all in a jail cell, preparing for bed. Rick thought he'd never actually welcome sleeping inside of a cell but realizes it's a safe place right now. He knows he has to get some sleep to be at full capacity and so does Michonne. He makes the decision to lock them all in, the keys dangling in his hand, ensuring that they won't be attacked in their sleep.

Michonne adjusts her inmate clothing, having to roll up the pants and tie knots in the shirts for herself and Andre. She gives her son a hug and a kiss and tucks him in snugly. She then turns to Carl and watches as Rick caresses his son's head and tells him good night.

The parents take the top bunks and they all try to get some sleep only Michonne is awaken in the middle of the night by a whimpering noise. She sits up slowly taking in her surroundings, realizing that all seems to be ok. The noise sounds again and she looks to Rick noticing his frowns and quivering lips in the dim light of the cell. She can only guess what he is dreaming about.

She hates to disturb him but doesn't want to see him suffer. She climbs down from her bunk and moves over to him quietly. She touches his shoulder lightly and cringes as he gasps and pops awake with slight alarm.

He relaxes as he recognizes her, then sighs heavily. "Lori. I was dreaming about Lori."

Michonne nods and whispers, "I figured as much. You wanna talk about it?"

Rick contemplates for only a moment before shaking his head. He feels the sting of tears in his eyes and sits up abruptly. For some reason, he wants to show vulnerability with this woman and hide it at the same time. He hops down from the bunk and walks over to the bars of the cell, his back to her.

She walks over to stand next to him. "Just so you know. I'm here if you need me." She swallows nervously as she looks over at him, noticing the tears streaming down his face. For some reason, it pains her to see him in pain and she wants so badly to take it away. She notices his hand griping the bar as he tries to rein in his emotions. She grabs his hand tightly, anything to comfort him.

Rick turns to her, needing and wanting her comfort. He lets go, allowing himself to express his grief as he feels her arms surround him. He clings to her as she clings to him and he realizes that maybe she needs a bit of comfort just like he does.


	3. Chapter 3

In Another Lifetime (Chapter 3)

The next morning, they are up bright and early, only managing to get in a couple of hours of sleep. At least the boys appear to have slept through the night, Rick thinks to himself. He observes Michonne rinsing out a couple of bowls before pouring cereal into them for the boys. He can't help wondering what it means that they found each other again and why they were cast into these circumstances together. He thinks back to the first time he saw her, the smile she bestowed on him and why he reacted the way he did. Another smile flashes in his memory and a tremendous sense of guilt rushes through him.

"Did you hear me?" Michonne asks.

He blinks several times to clear his head, dropping his eyes to the bottle of water before him. "I'm sorry. What was that?"

"Granola bars or pop tarts?" She asks as she holds both up with a smile.

"The pop tarts are strawberry. They're the best ones," Andre informs him.

"Well, how about I just take the granola bars? That'll be more pop tarts for you, right?" Rick asks as Andre's eyes light up with a smile.

"Right."

The temptation to stay inside where it's safe is strong but they venture outside just to get a little sun if nothing else. They step out of the exit cautiously, not sure of what they may find but the parking lot is clear. Andre and Carl immediately start to run around, chasing each other. Rick warns them to try and stay quiet and not to move too far away.

He walks over to the gate where they initially entered and looks out to the street, wondering what their next course of action should be. He senses her at his side before looking over to drink her in with his eyes, realizing that he would be okay with seeing her every day.

"So what's the plan? Are we just going to stay here or should we move on?" She asks.

"I think we're good here for maybe another night then we should move on, look for other survivors. I know others are out there." He returns. "They have to be."

"I hope so but what do we do when we find them?"

"There's safety in numbers. We ban together and fight these….walkers until they find a cure for this thang," Rick tells her.

"Why do you call them walkers? I thought they were zombies and do you really think there's a cure?"

He quickly explains how he came to call the undead walkers, sending up a prayer for Morgan and Duane. "As for the cure…..I need something to believe in, something to hold on to. If this is all there is, I don't know if I can survive or even if I want to."

Michonne turns to fully face him. "You can't think like that, Rick. We don't have a choice because we've got two little people counting on us. We're all they have left, so yes we can survive this and we're going to. Ok?"

He gives her a slight smile as he nods in agreement, admiring her tenacity.

A high pitched squeal and a familiar snarl pierce the air as Carl and Andre run to their parents, their small faces in a panic as they both point towards the opposite end of the parking lot. A walker has made its way to the fence, grabbing onto the links and shoving its face against it. Rick unholsters his python and takes aim.

Michonne touches his arm to get his attention. "Didn't you say the noise draws them?"

He nods then looks around trying to locate one of the shovels.

She looks down at the weapon in her hand and unsheathes the sword, holding it out by her side. She advances toward the walker, lifts the sword, bending her arms before plunging the blade through the fence and into the walker's skull, ending it. She pulls back and watches as the walker drops to the ground. She looks up and down the area to ensure there aren't any others as Rick and the boys step next to her.

"That was pretty awesome," Rick states as he notices the blood dripping from the tip of the sword to the asphalt beneath their feet.

She tries not to smile as the boys still appear a little frightened. She lifts her eyes to his, letting him know she thought it was awesome too.

That night was much better for the adults as both were able to get a bit more sleep than the night before. Andre had a bad dream and Michonne wonders if seeing the walker at the fence triggered this response. She decides to remain in his bunk with him, holding her little one close to her as they both drift back to sleep. Unbeknownst to her, Rick watched them closely and quietly until they were sleeping soundly once again.

The next morning, she and Andre don their freshly washed and air dried clothes, thankful to be in something that actually fits then help Rick and Carl load as many supplies as possible into the squad car. They set out on the road before the sun is too high in the sky, hopeful they will find others soon.

One week later, they feel like they have been going in circles as every place they approach appears desolate and devoid of the living.

"Rick, this is really starting to scare me," Michonne whispers.

"I know. Me, too." He sighs heavily. "Maybe we should just find a place for the time being, regroup and try this again. I don't want to do it, but we may have to go back to the city. Maybe we'll find some answers there."

"I don't think we should risk it."

"So we're just going to accept that this is it? That we're the only people still alive?" He asks.

She can hear the agitation in his voice and for some reason that bothers her. "What are you trying to say? I'm not good company?"

He looks over at her and takes in her tinkling eyes and the slight smirk on her face. He shakes his head as he feels his mouth lifting into a small smile. "I'm not saying that at all."

"I know and hey….it's going to be ok. We'll just take it one day at a time. That's all we can do right now," she assures.

They double back to a house they saw with a high wrought iron fence surrounding it. Once again, Rick exits the car and opens the gate and Michonne moves the vehicle into the driveway. The routine is the same as before only they find the family who lived there, a mom, a dad, and three children….all dead.

Rick can't say what exactly happened, but he notices the bullet wounds in the adults' heads. Michonne blinks back tears as she takes in the decomposing bodies of the children, wondering if they went peacefully or if they were afraid. She closes her eyes, wishing she could erase the images from her mind, the awful stench in the air from her nostrils.

She jumps when she feels Rick's hand at her shoulder, her eyes going to his, the tears escaping down her cheeks.

"I'll take the bodies out, ok?" His look is one of concern, hoping his actions will help to ease her pain at seeing this tragedy.

She nods and gives his hand a squeeze as they make their way out of the room to explore and secure the rest of the house. That night, they all slept in the living room, the boys on the sofa while Rick sat in a chair, and Michonne lounged on the love seat.

Her thoughts are all about Mike, wondering what they'd be doing if the world were back to normal and the three of them were home after a long day at school and at work. She watches her son as he sleeps and it truly hits her. She is never going to see her husband again. She grabs her stomach as she feels a scream forming deep inside. She jumps up and races out the front door to the porch, pulling fresh air into her lungs long and slow, anything to calm herself down.

Rick steps onto the porch, closing the door behind him. "You ok?"

She grabs the porch railing, griping it hard, the tears coming no matter how hard she fights them. "No. I'm not…..ok." She shakes her head as she looks out at the front yard, the silence and the emptiness blaring. "I want to put….on a happy face and pretend we're alright, but how can I? My husband's gone, the world has turned to shit and I've never been this scared in my life. This….this is monster in your closet when you were five scared."

Rick gives her a slight smile as she can always find some lightness in any moment. "I remember the monster in the closet and you're right." He sighs. "Look, I don't have the answers. I don't know what to tell you, but we're here and we're going to have to make the best of it. You just told me we don't have a choice, remember?"

She nods slowly, her despair surrounding her like a cloud of cloying perfume. "I just wish my heart understood that."

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," he tells her as he gathers her into his arms.

She cries on his shoulder once again, wondering if the tears will ever stop.

The next day Rick is watching the boys laugh and play in the front yard. Michonne found a couple of nerf guns and let them have at it. This small moment brings some happiness but also makes him wonder how children should navigate in this new world. He knows he and Michonne will do any and everything to protect them, but maybe they need to know how to protect themselves.

He pulls his gun from its holster and contemplates teaching them to use one. He decides he will discuss it with Michonne so they can make a unified decision. He hears a rustle and bustle noise as she bursts through the front door. She is smiling and a little breathless.

"You've gotta see this. Come quick," she tells him, grabbing his hand.

"Boys! Come on in," Rick says firmly.

Andre starts to run towards the porch while Carl's shoulders slump with disappointment.

"Awww….Dad, do we have to?"

"Let's go son."

They all follow Michonne to the back of the house, exiting onto the patio. She points out toward the forest that lines the backyard. "Look at them."

A small herd of deer are clustered near the trees, looking around cautiously as they graze.

The boys smile as their eyes light up with excitement.

"It's a sign. It's been so quiet, so deserted. Maybe things aren't as bad as we thought they were," she offers.

Rick nods. "Yep…and some venison would be nice right about now."

Michonne gasps and swats at him playfully. "You wouldn't dare?"

"What's ven-sin-non?" Andre asks curiously.

"Never mind, baby." She places her hands at his shoulders and continues to talk with him about the deer.

Carl looks up to his dad and whispers, "We'll tell him later."

Another week passes as they continue to live as normal as possible in the house that belonged to Susan and William Bell. Michonne has been busy in their home office, among other things to keep herself occupied. She even found some baseball bats, gloves, and a ball, remembering that Andre was part of a little league team. The boys got so excited when she presented them as Carl was on a team as well.

Rick takes them out every day and tosses the ball around. It was during one of their outings that an idea came to him about how the boys could protect themselves. He relayed it to Michonne and although she had some reservations, she agreed. They talked to their sons together, letting them know that they had to learn how to fight. Both boys appeared frightened at first, but when Rick told them he needed their help, Carl lifted his head and told his Dad he would do it. Seeing Carl being brave prompted Andre to do the same.

They needed to practice in a controlled environment, so they actually went hunting for their prey. They both know it wasn't the best idea to handle things this way, but they had to start somewhere. The four of them exit the fence via the backyard and venture into the forest behind the house. Rick is armed with a shovel and his python, Michonne has her sword, and the boys have their baseball bats.

They walk for a good long time before they happen upon what they are looking for. Carl and Andre are told to wait by a tree as their parents approach the three walkers ambling in the woods. Rick holds up two fingers, indicating they would only need two of them. Michonne nods as she jogs up to the first one and quickly decapitates it. She rounds on another one and kicks it in the chest, sending it to the ground on its back.

Rick uses his shovel to knock the last one to the ground and holds it there with one foot on a hand, the other foot against its chest, and the blade of the shovel holding the other hand immobile. He watches as she takes the sword and hacks off the walker's jaw and then its hands. He steps back as she comes for his victim and does the same.

They tie them up with rope and lead them back to where the boys are waiting. That afternoon, Carl and Andre had their first walker kills. Rick knew they were familiar with baseball bats so he decided the bats would be how they defend themselves. He taught them to go for the walker's knees first to bring it down to their level, then Babe Ruth it in the face and proceed to smash its head in.

The four of them fall into a routine of sorts as they continue to make it through each day as best as they can. On one of their excursions into the woods, they located a lake and started filling water bottles and such to keep their water supply flowing. They utilized a corner area in the backyard to build a small fire to boil the water for bathing, cooking, and drinking.

The water in the house sometimes flowed brown so it was obviously not safe to use. They had enough food and supplies to last a while but neither Rick nor Michonne wanted them to get too low, so they made plans to go out for a run in the next couple of days.

The house is quiet as the boys are working on some math problems Michonne gave them. She found some workbooks in one of the children's rooms and decided to put them to use. They are in the dining area at the table while she is in the next room, reading. Rick was out on the porch, cleaning his gun when Andre's shrill voice floats loudly through the air.

"Take it back! Don't you say that about my Daddy!"

Michonne is up and off the couch as Rick steps inside and they both move to the dining area.

Carl is speaking to Andre quietly but the younger boy is still upset.

Andre's eyes go to his mom and Rick as they enter the room and ask what is going on.

"He said the monsters ate my Daddy like they ate his Mommy! He said that we will never ever see them again! That's not true!" Andre yells.

Carl stands up from his chair. "Well, where is your Daddy huh? Where is my Mom? Do you see them anywhere around here? No! It's because they're dead! They're dead and they're never coming back!"

He moves to leave the room but Rick grabs onto his son, holding him tight, not sure how to talk to him and help him through his grief.

Tears start to spill down little Andre's face and Michonne is rendered speechless. She steps to him and drops down by his side as he remains seated in his chair.

He turns to her and starts to wail, "I WANT MY DAD-DEEEEE!"

Rick shakes his head in a slight panic, about to step in when Michonne grabs Andre to her, holding him tight. She whispers softly to him, trying to calm him down.

"I'm sorry baby," she tells him as she is no longer able to hold her own tears at bay. "I know you want to see Daddy again. I do too. We just can't right now. We just can't."

Later that night, the boys are getting ready for bed as Rick had set up a room for them on the first floor while he and Michonne still camped out in the living room. Neither of them were comfortable with being spread out in the house.

"My Mommy told me that I would see my Daddy again. She said it might be a long time because he is somewhere far away. Do you think you'll see your Mommy again?" Andre asks Carl.

The older boy looks from his Dad to Andre, wanting to hold onto his anger at losing his mom but realizes that Andre doesn't understand quite like he does. That makes him want to help the younger boy so he gives him a slight smile. "Yeah. I'll see her again."

Andre nods his head, his little body teeming with relief. He looks up to Carl more than the older boy knows. He moves toward Carl and throws his arms around his waist, giving him a tight squeeze. "Thanks Carl."

"You're welcome, Andre," Carl reciprocates.

Rick smiles as he takes in the scene before him, glad the boys are on a better path and didn't hold onto their anger at each other. He watches as they climb into the twin beds, situated side by side with a small space in between.

Michonne observes from the open doorway as Rick sits down on Carl's bed rubbing his son's head affectionately.

"You know it's going to be ok, right?" He asks.

Carl gives him a slight nod. "It's going to be ok. Good night, Dad."

Rick leans over and places a soft kiss to his son's forehead. "Good night, son." He then moves over to Andre and before he can get a word out, the young one wraps his little arms around his waist and hugs him. He envelopes the boy in his arms, wishing he could make everything right again. He kisses the top of his head and tells him good night.

"Good night," Andre says before lying down and closing his eyes as Rick covers him with a blanket.

Michonne approaches cautiously, moving past Rick to kiss her son good night. She then turns to Carl and lightly places a hand on his head as she looks down on him.

The adults move into the living room, preparing to try and get some sleep as well.

"Thank you," Michonne tells Rick.

"For what?"

"Just for giving him that extra comfort. I think he really needs it right now," she returns.

"Yeah….well, I think we all do."

"I'm a great listener if you want to share anything," she relays.

"Like what?"

"Well, I know you still dream…..about….her. Maybe if you talked about it…." She trails off as Rick turns his back to her. After a long pause, she continues, "I just want to help. That's all, but I'll understand if it's too soon."

He drops his head back with a loud sigh. "If she had just waited…..maybe….maybe I could've helped her, saved her somehow."

Michonne listens intently as Rick unburdens himself about how his wife died.


	4. Chapter 4

In Another Lifetime (Chapter 4)

 **A/N: Thank you for all the wonderful support. I appreciate each and every one of you.**

Michonne felt lighter for having talked to Rick about Mike and she was so glad he opened up about Lori. She wants to believe their talk helped him as well. It was good knowing that he trusted her with something so close to him. The way things were looking it was her, him, and their boys against those things….the walkers.

She's not sure of the why she ended up with this man….someone she had to vehemently fight an attraction to, someone who made her rethink her marriage vows….She sighs heavily as those feelings seem to come to life, stirring up a fluttery feeling in her stomach as she looks over at a sleeping Rick. She smiles as he is normally the one to stay up and allow her to sleep, but after their talk tonight, he seemed to deflate right before her, truly relaxing for the first time since they've been together. It wasn't long before his eyes started to close and he was sleeping a bit soundly. She found his soft snore endearing and just as quickly as that feeling came, it evaporated as she remembers how loud Mike could get some nights.

 _Mike….I'm….sorry. How is it that you aren't here with me….with us? I never imagined a life without you. What am I supposed to do?_ She rubs her forehead anxiously, wanting but not wanting the memories. She stands and moves down the hallway to check on the boys, anything to distract herself.

A couple of days pass before they are ready to go on a run for more supplies. The small family piles into the car, the boys with their bats, Rick with his python, and Michonne with her katana. They packed their trusty shovels in the trunk.

As Rick puts the car in reverse, Michonne can't help looking longingly at the house they've made into a home. She wishes they could stay sequestered indefinitely as it gave her a sense of security….not only for herself, but for the boys and Rick too. She just wanted them…she _needed_ them to be ok. She smiles as Andre starts to sing one of his favorite Kidz Bop songs. It reminds her of how things used to be….it almost feels…..normal.

"Shhh….what's that noise?" Carl asks.

Andre stops singing and looks to Carl. "What noise?"

"Just listen. Dad, do you hear that?"

Rick rolls his window down and there is some sort of whirring noise in the distance. He's not sure what direction it's coming from but he can definitely hear it. He is so distracted that he starts to slow the car in an effort to listen.

"Could that be a helicopter?" Michonne asks.

Rick brings the car to a complete stop in the middle of the round as the four of them look anxiously towards the sky, the noise seeming louder.

"Mommy! Lookit!" Andre shouts as he points upward.

Michonne looks to her right, not believing what she is seeing.

From a distance, a helicopter appears to be flying straight towards them. The four of them are frozen in the moment as they watch it get closer and closer and finally fly right over them. They turn their bodies around just to ensure that they are seeing what they are seeing.

"We should try to follow it," Rick exclaims as he maneuvers the car in the opposite direction.

"I see smoke. Do you think they're in trouble?" Carl asks.

Rick knows it's not the best idea but the pull of finding other people is too strong. They leave the car and travel on foot, watching the billowing clouds of smoke rising from a distance. They lost sight of the aircraft and can only assume that it must have gone down. He is hoping the passengers survived and maybe they even have a safe place somewhere.

"I couldn't see it very well, but I think it was one of those military helicopters," Carl tells his dad as they walk alongside each other.

Rick nods. "Maybe so, son. I just hope we find some survivors."

Michonne decides not to voice her opinion. She just holds tightly to Andre's hand and constantly watches their surroundings.

It seems like they have been walking forever when they finally come upon the wrecked helicopter. Rick looks behind him, catching Michonne's eyes as they both realize that no one could have possibly survived that crash. He sighs heavily and takes a step toward the wreckage.

Michonne grabs his arm. "What are you doing?"

"We should at least check it out. Maybe they had some supplies or weapons," he answers.

"Whatever they had probably isn't salvageable now. Don't risk it," she tells him.

"She sounds pretty smart. I'd listen to her," a male voice booms. A tall dark haired man dressed all in black steps into view, along with four other men, all of them armed and pointing their guns at Michonne, Rick and the kids.

Rick and Michonne are startled as they grab their boys, not sure how to react to seeing actual people again. Not sure why they've got guns pointed at them either.

"Put your hands up. We've gotta check you for weapons and such," the man in black tells them.

"We don't want any trouble. We saw the helicopter and came to investigate. That's all," Rick explains.

"Well, I just can't trust any and everybody I run across. Not right off anyway." He gives a shake of his head and watches as two of his men march over to the man and woman and relieve them of their weapons.

"Now, I don't feel so threatened." He gives them an insincere smile. "So, how about we learn a little about each other? I'm Phillip and you are…..?" He looks directly at Michonne.

"I'm Michonne. This is Rick, Carl, and Andre," she answers quietly, thankful that the boys are picking up on the non-verbal hint to remain silent. Unbeknownst to her, Carl looked over to Andre and mouthed "stranger danger".

"Nice to meet you. I take it you folks have a camp or something around here. Are there more of you?" Phillips asks, looking to Rick.

"No, it's just us. We haven't seen anyone else for weeks. We were starting to think there wasn't anyone else," Rick says.

The group of men laugh as Phillip nods and says, "Well, this is your lucky day. We have a community and it just so happens that we're taking people in. Now, before I….." He is interrupted as the telltale noise of walkers drifts to them.

They turn in the direction the noise generated, the two men stepping in front of Rick, Michonne, and the boys. The other three spring into action as five walkers move slowly toward them. They take down the threat using knives and tell the others to fall out quickly.

Michonne shares a look with Rick as they grab the boys' hands and follow the three ahead of them. The other two falling in step behind them.

Rick just happens to glance back and frowns as one of the guys' eyes are clearly lowered and looking at Michonne's ass. He continues to watch until the guy lifts his eyes and gives him a sheepish grin. His frown grows deeper as he looks at her, taking in the simple jeans and sleeveless tank top, then directs his gaze straight ahead.

Michonne can't help feeling a bit apprehensive and excited at the same time. This could be someplace safe, maybe even someplace they could live especially with other survivors. This could be the answer Rick was looking for.

They are led to two vehicles where the family is asked to sit in back while Phillip and another man occupy the front. The remaining members of the group load into the second vehicle and they move out of the woods and onto the road.

Phillip's eyes flip to the rearview mirror over and over again as he watches an oblivious Michonne. She is engaged with the boys, making sure they're ok and not afraid.

Rick is watching the passing scenery, memorizing details, and timing their ride but he can't help noticing Phillip constantly looking at Michonne in the mirror. He also hopes it wasn't a mistake to follow these people.

A little over 20 minutes later, they pull up to a barricaded gate where Phillip slams on the horn twice which prompts the gate to be opened for entry. The two vehicles move inside quickly and soon all occupants are filing out.

Phillip calls them over to the side and explains that he'd like them to be seen by their local physician but they can take care of that on tomorrow. He would also like to interview them further but that would be handled tomorrow as well. He beckons for a lady named Rita to join them and asks her to set them up with housing.

"Will that be one apartment or two? I see both of you are wearing rings but I don't want to assume, so…." Phillip trails off as Rick answers hurriedly.

"One….apartment." He can feel Michonne's eyes on him but she remains quiet….thankfully.

Phillip looks at them both thoughtfully before he utters, "I see." He nods. "Well, get a good night's rest. I'll have someone to show you around tomorrow after we get all of the preliminaries squared away. Welcome to Woodbury."

Rita appears nice and bubbly and extremely friendly. She shows them to a two bedroom apartment and explains that they are welcome to walk around but there is a curfew and she advises them to just lay low until they have their physicals and interviews on tomorrow. She gives them two bags, one loaded with canned goods and the other with toiletries. She bid them a good night after informing them that they'd be able to have more decent meals when they're more settled.

Rick closes and locks the door and sighs with relief. He drops his head, not really wanting to face Michonne but finally turns and meets her gaze. "Well, what do you think?"

"I don't know. I'll make up my mind tomorrow. What about you? What do you think…and why would you let him assume that we're married?" She asks.

"Is that what he meant by assume and the rings?" Carl asks with a light laugh.

"Carl….." Rick warns softly. He gives his attention back to Michonne. "I just think we need to be careful. He was asking for a reason. He'll think you're vulnerable if he knows you're single."

Michonne sighs, wanting to retort that she can take care of herself. She's not even sure where the slight irritation came from. _Was it the fact that she will be labeled as a single parent from now on? Was it that she was agreeing to pretend to be someone's wife? Someone she didn't want to pretend with?_ She grabs the bag of toiletries and utters, "Whatever you think is best" before moving to the bathroom and closing the door soundly.

Rick stares after her, wondering if he made the right decision.

"Rick, I'm hungry," Andre states.

That snaps him out of his reverie as he grabs the bag of canned goods and pieces together a meal for them.

Later that night, the boys are preparing for bed as their parents look on. The apartment was fully furnished and decorated with colorful wall art, vases, and wood carvings.

"Andre, don't you want to sleep with Mommy tonight?" Michonne asks, hopeful.

"No, Mommy. I'm sleeping with Carl. You know that," Andre answers.

She gives a slight smile. "Right."

They tuck the boys in and move off down the hallway, stopping at the next bedroom, the queen size bed appearing to take up all the space in the room.

They start talking at the same time and stop abruptly with a laugh.

"I was just gonna say that I'll take the couch," Rick offers.

"Or I could. It's really no big deal. I probably won't be able to sleep anyway," she explains.

"This is the first time we both can get some genuine sleep. Someone else is on watch for a change," Rick says.

She smiles. "Yeah, but right now….we don't know if we can trust that someone else."

He smiles with her, realizing the truth of her words. "We'll find out more about this place tomorrow. If we don't like it, we'll leave. We'll go back to the house and start again."

"Really? You'd leave this behind after finally finding others?"

"If it means keeping my fam….my son safe….and you and Andre," Rick explains slowly, wondering about the word he almost used to describe them.

Her heartbeat quickens even more as she couldn't help but catch the fact that he was about to call them his family. _Is that how he saw them now?_ She looks up at him. "So don't you think we should have a plan B just in case this doesn't work out for us?"

"Yeah…..yeah we should."

They move off to the living room just like they did at the house and spend the remainder of the night talking and making plans.

The next morning, Michonne prepares breakfast and not long after they are done, there is a knock at the door. Rick opens it and is greeted by a young lady who introduces herself as Dr. Denise Cloyd. She informs them that the Governor sent her over to retrieve them for their physicals.

"The Governor? Who's the governor?" Michonne asks.

Dr. Cloyd laughs a bit. "Oh, that's Phillip. That's what we call him around here now."

"Really? Was he a politician or something before?" Michonne inquires.

"Not that I know of. I think he was a car salesman," Dr. Cloyd answers.

"Then why call him the Governor?" Carl wants to know.

Rick rubs the back of his neck as he can see Dr. Cloyd is growing a bit uncomfortable with the questions. "Well, if you'll just lead the way…"

Dr. Cloyd nods as she turns to leave.

Michonne and Carl share a look and mouth "The Governor?" before falling in behind Rick and Andre, following Dr. Cloyd.

After receiving good reports from their exams, they are approached by a guy named Tyreese who leads them to the Governor's office. Rick recognizes him as one of the guys who was part of the Governor's team from yesterday. He scoffs silently. _The Governor? Is this guy on an ego trip or what?_

Their interview with Phillip or rather the Governor went smoothly. He asked them questions about what they did before professionally, if they had killed the undead before, supply runs, etc. He also gave them the story of how Woodbury was formed, the rules and regulations and what he expected from them as citizens. He allowed them one week to get acclimated to the place before they were expected to start working and earn their keep.

Rick was placed on guard duty which Michonne wanted as well but the Governor assigned her to the supply store. The boys would attend school for a few hours each day. Mrs. Carson was a school teacher before the change and has taken it upon herself to educate the children.

Their work assignments start their second week there. Michonne and the boys are away during the day while Rick is at home, they have dinner together and then Rick is off to handle guard duty on a night shift. That was their routine for two weeks and then Rick was given a day shift. The Governor informed him that he would alternate from week to week.

Michonne is counting canned goods when the Governor approaches her in a back room of the supply store.

"So how are you coming along? Are you liking the place so far?" He asks.

"We're fine. Although I did hear about the cluster of walkers that had to be taken out the other day. Does that happen often?"

"That's something you should let your husband worry about. He was integral in taking those walkers down, so I'd say he knows how to handle himself," the Governor states. "That makes you feel safe, doesn't it?"

Michonne eyes him, wondering about his play on words. "My….husband and I both know how to handle ourselves so yes…..I feel fine."

"Well, good….good. By the way, I'm putting together a team for a supply run. Do you think you could handle yourself out there? I uh….I usually don't allow women on these types of assignments but I think you'd surprise me. I'm intrigued to find out so what do you say?"

"Count me in," she tells him.

The Governor smiles. "I'll be in touch with the details later. Thanks for doing this. I'll see you around."

Michonne watches him walk away, unsure about the man's motives.

She relays the conversation to Rick later that night after dinner and he is not happy.

"So he only asked you? He didn't say anything about me going as well?"

"Both of us shouldn't go. One of us should be here with the boys," she returns.

"I'll just go in your place then. You shouldn't be out there alone with them. We don't know everything about them just yet," Rick explains.

"Rick, I can handle myself. I'll be fine," she tells him.

He looks into her eyes as he releases a deep sigh. "You're determined to do this?"

"I am. He asked me for a reason so I'm going to show him how capable I can be," Michonne states.

"This isn't some sort of contest and you don't have to prove anything to him."

"I know."

He works his jaw as there is so much more he wants to say, but he relents. "Just be careful out there, ok?"

"I will."

Meanwhile, the Governor is in bed with a blue eyed brunette named Dawn. He removes himself from her body and turns onto his back, looking up at the ceiling, his breathing harsh and labored.

"That was awesome as always, Phillip. You just keep getting better and better." She smiles knowingly as she turns onto her stomach and starts caressing his chest.

"Well, I sure do aim to please, darling." He turns his head to look at her, the moon's glow illuminating her face. "I need another favor."

Dawn sighs. "What is it this time? I'm not fucking any of your men again. You told me I was done with that."

"And you are. This is someone new. What do you think about Rick Grimes?"


	5. Chapter 5

In Another Lifetime (Chapter 5)

 **A/N: Thank you so much for enjoying this story. Your positive comments and summations are truly inspiring me.**

The Governor looks on with much appreciation as he observes Michonne take down walker after walker. She is intriguing him on a level he hasn't experienced in a very long time. The way she handles that sword of hers so proficiently, the way her jeans hug her curves, the way her skin seems to glow and beckon him. He licks his suddenly dry lips as he realizes she would be the total package and he has to claim her in every way. Watching her leaves no doubt in his head or in his loins that he will have her.

"Governor, the store is clear. Do you want me to gather the others so we can see about supplies now?" A young female inquires.

He shakes his head to clear it of distracting thoughts and gives the young lady his attention. "That's fine, Sasha. Good job." He dismisses her and calls Michonne over.

"That was very impressive. I'm glad I made the decision to include you. You are quite the fighter," he gushes.

"Just earning my keep," Michonne returns, remaining as professional as possible. She was sure to use his own words against him. She is not completely comfortable with his so called compliments.

The Governor nods, surmising that she is not warming to him in the least. He narrows his eyes, picking up on her intelligence as well. He notes that he is going to have to play things very carefully with her. Going one on one may not be the key which makes him glad that he put his plan with Dawn into place. Her husband may be the only way to get to her.

Rick is on guard duty, watching even more diligently for any sign of the team's return. He hears his name and turns to look behind him. Zach and Noah are on duty with him. The latter tilts his head as an indication that whoever is calling him is still at the wall on the ground. Rick moves to the ladder and looks down. He sees a dark haired female that he has seen around, but hasn't met. "I'm Rick. Can I help you?"

"Hi. I'm Dawn. I help Mrs. Carson at the school some days. She's dismissing early today so I just wanted you to know that the boys are heading home. I stopped and asked Mr. Charles if he'd take over for you so you can get home too."

Rick smiles with relief, not wanting the boys to be home alone for indefinite amount of time. "Thank you. I appreciate that."

"No problem. I uh….I also made one of my famous pot pies. I'd be happy to bring it over for you and your boys for lunch," Dawn offers.

"That's really kind of you, but no thanks," he declines.

"Are you sure? I brought some to the boys at school not too long ago and they absolutely loved it."

Mr. Charles walks up with his rifle on his back, ready for duty. "Hey there, Grimes. How are you?"

"I'm doing fine Mr. Charles. Thank you so much for taking over for me," Rick offers.

"No problem at all, son. Go take care of them boys of yours," Mr. Charles states.

Rick climbs down the ladder and heads home as Dawn looks on, completely noting how Rick Grimes seems to have forgotten she was even there. That only serves as a challenge for her. She has never encountered any man whose head she couldn't turn. She moves off to her apartment to retrieve her pot pie.

The boys were in the kitchen looking through the cabinets when Rick walked through the door. They greet him with smiles and excitement.

"I thought we had to be here by ourselves," Carl said.

"Someone took over watch duty for me, so we'll have some lunch and maybe go to the playground later. How does that sound?" Rick asks.

"Yeah!" Andre exclaims.

Rick places his automatic rifle on a high shelf then moves into the kitchen to try and put something together for lunch.

"Michonne's not back yet?" Carl asks.

"Not yet, but I expect her any minute now," Rick returns.

"I bet Mommy found us some more skittles," Andre inputs.

The other two laugh then stop abruptly as there is a knock at the door. Rick moves over and opens it to find Dawn on the other side, a covered dish in her hands.

"Now, before you say no I'm telling you that I refuse to take no for an answer. I…" she trails off as the boys step to the door and greet her.

"Is that what I think it is Ms. Dawn?" Carl asks.

"It most certainly is," she answers with a smile.

The two boys look to Rick with excited smiles so he opens the door further and allows Dawn inside. She moves directly to the kitchen and sets the pie on the table, making her way to the cabinet in search of plates.

"Um…you really don't have to do all of that. Bringing us the pie was more than enough," Rick tells her.

"I don't mind. I'll just cut it up and serve you and be on my way," Dawn informs.

That is exactly what Michonne walks in on as she returns home and finds her boys seated at the table and a strange woman in her kitchen serving them.

Rick jumps up and meets her at the door, taking her backpack and sword and placing them on the couch. After greeting each other, they walk into the kitchen and Dawn introduces herself.

"I hope you don't mind. The boys love my pot pie so I brought one over for lunch," Dawn explains.

"That was awfully kind of you. Thank you," Michonne returns.

"This pot pie is so good, Michonne. You're going to love it," Carl tells her.

She smiles as she looks from Carl back to Dawn. "You'll have to share your recipe."

"Oh, I will," Dawn states. "I uh….I should probably get going. Nice to meet you."

"You too. Why don't I show you out?"

Rick looks at the two women a bit nervously. He doesn't know why but Lori was always real particular about who was allowed in her kitchen. For some reason, he's getting a slight vibe that Michonne feels the same way.

She returns after securing the door and tells them she will join them as soon as she freshens up. She takes the time to get her temper under control. She's not sure why but she just felt threatened walking in on another woman feeding her fam…..She looks at herself in the mirror and wonders at her choice of words. _Can I truly claim Rick and Carl as my family now? Should I claim them?_ She shakes her head, noting that for now it's just best to keep on pretending. She may have to orchestrate a fake claim just for Dawn's benefit. That woman inviting herself into their home and feeding Rick and the boys. _Yeah, that can't happen again._

A week passes and the Governor wants a report from Dawn. He summons her to his apartment and questions her progress.

"That man is faithful to his wife. He is either on guard duty, at home with his kids and her, or visiting her at the supply store. He's a true family man so what do you want me to do?" Dawn asks. "Besides, she's starting to suspect me and I ain't too fond of her eyeing me with that sword on her back."

"That's a movement in the right direction if she's suspecting something. You need to dig in now and really be a thorn in her side. Start following him and just popping up out of nowhere. She'll start wondering why that is," Phillip states. "I shouldn't have to tell you these things. I know you've broken up a marriage or two haven't you?"

"Of course but the man was always willing. That Rick doesn't even give me a second glance."

"Well, you need to do whatever it takes to change that," Phillip returns.

"I'm starting to feel just a bit used here. You're doing all this to get at the wife and I just get tossed aside like some whore?" Dawn inquires. "I mean if I don't even get to fuck the husband, what was the point in all of this?"

"The point in all of this is that I'm asking you for a favor. If you don't get a taste of whatever it is you're wanting, that sounds like a personal issue to me. Either you do what I tell you or I'll get someone else to help me. How does that sound?"

Dawn recognized a threat when she heard one. "Whatever you want, Governor. Whatever you want."

Rick and Michonne decide to take advantage of the balmy weather on their day off and take the boys to the playground. They are running around playing while Rick and Michonne unpack their picnic complete with a blanket and all.

"So I've been meaning to talk to you about this. Do you…do you want to stay here or should we try our luck back at the house?" Rick asks cautiously.

"Things haven't been too bad here, have they?" Michonne returns.

"No, they haven't but I just thought I'd ask. Find out how you felt about this place."

"So far, so good. Unless they give us a reason to leave, I think we'll be fine. Don't you?" She asks with concern.

Rick nods before he calls the boys over for lunch.

They are enjoying sandwiches and apple slices when Andre asks, "What's a stepdad?"

"Why do you ask Peanut?" Michonne wants to know.

"Well, Timmy asked how long I had a stepdad and I didn't know I had one," Andre answers.

"When did Timmy ask you that?" Carl intervenes.

"Yesterday when we were playing outside. So, what's a stepdad?"

Rick puts his sandwich aside and says, "That would be me, son. I'm your stepdad. Your dad's far away remember so I'm just kind of taking his place for a little while."

Andre looks to Rick with a pensive expression. "So I'm supposed to call you dad instead of Rick?"

"You can call me Rick or you can call me Dad. Either one is fine." He steals a quick glance at Michonne but can't determine what her expression means.

"Well if Carl's mom is far away then is Mommy his mom?" Andre asks.

Michonne rolls her eyes. "Oh, he's in one of his moods. We're gonna get questions all day."

"Your mom is married to my dad, so she's my stepmom and he's your stepdad. Does that make sense?" Carl inquires.

"Married? But we didn't go to the church," Andre counters.

"To the church. For what?"

"When people get married, they go to the church, right?"

Michonne sighs. "Peanut please. We'll go to the church later. For now, just tell people that Rick is your stepdad ok?

"Well…ok."

Just then Dawn walks up and politely plops down next to Rick. "Hi. I just wanted to visit with my favorite students for a minute. How are you guys today?"

The boys answer her quietly and return to eating their food.

Rick and Michonne remain quiet as well, hoping Dawn will take the hint and leave.

Dawn can't help but notice the cool reception. For some reason, that truly bothers her and she wants to tell the Governor to fuck off once and for all. She can't help but wonder if Rick would look her way if Michonne was out of the picture. "Well, it's always nice to see you. Take care." She rolls back and pretends to lose her balance, falling against Rick. "Oh, I'm so sorry."

Rick places his hands at her shoulders and pushes her back slightly. "It's fine. Just be careful."

Dawn moves up to a full stand, looking down at Rick with a smile. "Thank you." She turns to leave then snaps her fingers as if she is remembering something. "By the way, the Governor is hosting a social event soon. I think it's his way of kind of welcoming you two here and all. You will be there won't you?"

"We haven't heard anything about it," Michonne answers.

"Oh, well…I'm sure he was going to make the time to tell you." She pauses, then says, "Don't let on that you know. I think he wanted to invite you personally." She gives an uncertain smile and finally leaves.

Rick and Michonne share a pondering look.

"She is a strange one," Rick observes.

Michonne takes a bite of her sandwich. "How so?"

"Can we go play now?" Carl asks.

Michonne verifies that they finished their sandwiches and apple slices and gives them an affirming nod. The two boys smile and take off running. She can only hope they don't play so hard they make themselves sick having just eaten. She gives Rick her attention again. "How so?"

"Well, she just pops up all the time and I can't really figure her out," he answers.

"Really? You can't figure _her_ out?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Rick asks.

"Never mind. Can I ask you something?"

With his nod, she trudges on, "Do you….do you think about being with someone again? A new relationship?"

Rick frowns slightly as he contemplates her question. He can't help but think maybe she is asking because she is considering it for herself. He wonders if she's found someone she's interested in. "I haven't really considered it. Have you?"

"I haven't, but….I want you to know that if you're interested in someone, it's ok. I'd understand," she admits.

"Michonne, where is this coming from?"

"Rick, Dawn is interested in you. Haven't you picked up on that? Maybe this is your chance to start anew. Make a real home for you and Carl," Michonne states.

"We do have a real home….right here and right now. I'm not interested in that woman." He's not sure where this is going or even where he wants it to go but he feels a need to reassure her. "We've survived together so let's not change that now that we've got these walls. Deal?" He extends his hand for a handshake.

She smiles as she accepts his hand, shaking it firmly. "Deal."

The next day, the invitation for the social is extended via a personal visit by the Governor. Michonne, Rick and the boys were playing a game of cards before bedtime when the knock sounded at the door. The Governor is now strolling around the apartment, his curiosity evident. He hates to even admit this to himself but he missed seeing Michonne today. He didn't get a chance to go by the store earlier and decided to use the social as a means to get into their apartment. He not only wanted to see her but he wanted to see where she ate, where she bathed, where she slept. One apartment was almost identical to the next but he knows it's her. It's all about her. She makes the difference.

"Well, I hope to see you there. After all, you are considered the guests of honor," he tells them.

"There's really no need for that. We're glad to be here," Rick returns.

"Nonsense. It's not every day we get upstanding citizens like yourselves and I appreciate that." He turns toward the door. "I uh….I won't take no for an answer." He smiles but it doesn't reach his eyes as he looks to Rick and then Michonne. "I'll come by the store tomorrow and go over the list of things you'll need to pull just for the occasion."

"Jeanette actually runs the store so shouldn't she handle that?" Michonne asks.

"I'm thinking about changing some things around here. Putting you over the store may be one of those changes, so I'll see you tomorrow. Good night." The Governor nods to both of them and waves at the boys before he exits.

"He's weird," Andre announces.

Rick tries not to laugh but can't help agreeing with Andre's description. It also didn't escape his notice that the man watched Michonne like a hawk and that made him uncomfortable. "Time for bed, guys."

"What's a social anyway?" Carl addresses Michonne as she moves over to the door to ensure that it was locked and secured.

She turns back to face Carl and answers, "Just a party. We'll go and stay for a couple of hours and then come right back home. How does that sound?"

"So we do have to go?" Carl asks.

"It's only polite," Michonne returns.

"Do we have to be polite?" Andre queries.

Rick does laugh this time as Michonne gasps at her son's question and tries not to laugh herself.

"Yes we do have to be polite. It'll be fun."

Later, Michonne is in the kitchen straightening up when Rick walks in after tucking the boys in for the night. She takes one look at him and says, "I know what you're going to say and I'll be careful."

"So you picked up on it as well?"

"I did." She sighs. "What do you think will happen when I turn down his offer to take charge of the store?"

"Let's hope your refusal is the answer he accepts. If he knows what's good for him, he'll accept it," Rick states.

Michonne can't stop the flutter in her stomach. Hearing Rick ready to defend her if need be excites her more than she thought possible. She can take care of herself, but knowing that someone is still willing to do that for her offers a different view of him. "Thank you. I'm sure it won't come to that."

"Are you ok?"

She takes a deep breath. "I'm fine. Just a little tired. Guess I need to go to bed."

Rick nods. "Well, have a good night." He can't help but notice her elevated breathing, her slight nervousness. When she moves to walk past him, he touches her arm lightly to stay her.

She looks up at him with those beautiful brown eyes and he almost forgets what he was about to say especially when he feels a slight quiver from her.

"Michonne, you're shaking. What's wrong? Hey, this guy is no threat to us. We're going to be ok," Rick assures.

"I know. I just….I don't know what to expect….." She takes another deep breath, then exhales slowly. "…but we'll be fine." She can't admit to herself, let alone to him that he is the cause of her nervousness. On impulse, she hugs him and practically shudders when he wraps his arms around her.

Rick breathes in her scent deeply as he holds her in his arms, trying his best to hold his reaction at bay. He knows right then and there that he would do anything to protect her. All too soon she is pulling away and muttering good night as she makes her way to the bedroom. He looks over at the couch, loneliness cloaking him as he wishes he could hold her in his arms all night.


	6. Chapter 6

In Another Lifetime (Chapter 6)

 **A/N: Thank you so much for supporting this story. I appreciate each and every one of you.**

Rick and two others from Woodbury are fighting a small cluster of walkers that ambled out of the woods at the rear of the community. One of the Governor's men spotted them and the leader immediately pulled together a team to handle it. Rick is unsure why he only sent three men to dispatch this threat, but he didn't question it.

The sweat dripping into his eyes stings but he keeps fighting, wondering if the three of them will be able to handle this on their own. As soon as it appears they are making leeway, more walkers come into view.

The three of them….Rick, Noah, and a big guy named Otis….start to fall back as the walkers keep coming.

"Maybe we need to regroup….gather some more men for this," Otis suggests.

Rick can only nod as he continues to fight. He turns as Noah lets out an expletive, noticing walkers coming from a different direction. He is just about to tell them to run when Michonne races toward him and starts slicing with a vengeance. She is not alone as the Governor is right behind her with several others from Woodbury. Together, they make short work of the walkers and soon breathe with relief as the last walker is cut down.

Michonne looks over to Rick. "You ok?"

He nods. "How'd you know?"

"I didn't actually." She pauses to catch her breath. "I came looking for you to see if you wanted some lunch and Tyreese told me you were beyond the walls fighting walkers."

"And you didn't stay put?" Rick asks, trying to keep the overt concern out of his voice.

"Good thing she didn't, right?" The Governor walks over to stand next to Michonne. "I had no idea there were this many biters out here. Be glad you've got such a perceptive wife, Grimes."

Rick eyes the Governor as he can't help feeling the man just attempted to imply he was questioning Michonne's abilities. He also can't shake the feeling that the Governor sent only three men initially for a reason.

"Have there ever been that many walkers before?" Rick asks.

"I've never seen that many," Noah answers. "I hope there aren't more coming this way."

"That means we just have to be even more observant," the Governor suggests.

"Maybe post a couple of men at the rear?" Michonne inserts.

The Governor looks to her. "Smart and beautiful. Great idea." He turns toward Tyreese. "Get on that asap. I want the rear covered immediately."

Rick drops his eyes to the ground as he knows his expression is close to murderous right now. _This asshole is really pushing his luck. Paying compliments to my…..to her like I'm not standing right here._ He lifts his head as he realizes what he almost uttered to himself and starts to make his way back to Woodbury.

Michonne steps in beside him, but remains silent. She knows she is going to have to deal with the Governor before Rick decides to. She looks over at him, trying to catch his eyes in an effort to make sure he is ok.

He finally lifts his eyes to hers and gives her a slight smile, placing his hand at the small of her back as they walk side by side. He turns his head in the Governor's direction and is satisfied when he sees him watching them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The night of the social arrives and the party gets underway without a hitch. Soft instrumental music plays while the citizens of Woodbury mill about happily. Clusters of people are gathered on the grass conversing, sitting at small round tables placed on both sides of the gathering area.

The Governor had been saving a small stash of wine for just this occasion. It was conveniently stored in his apartment. He knows he could easily get one of his men to retrieve the two crates and bring them down for the social but he was anxious for an excuse to get Michonne all to himself. This would be perfect as he would tell her he wants her opinion before serving the libation.

He watches her with her family, admiring her in the pink dress she wore, her hair pulled back revealing just how beautiful she is. A smile plays across his lips as Jeanette approaches her just as he planned. She whispers something to her husband and follows Jeanette, walking with a purpose by the older woman's side. He gives them a few minutes before he exits the party as well.

Michonne is studying a bottle of the wine and actually looking forward to sharing a glass with Rick. She looks up at the sound of the door opening and is surprised to see the Governor.

"I see you found my stash. So tell me….what do you think?" He asks, eyeing Jeanette as he moves closer to Michonne.

"This appears to be a very good…Jeanette? Where are you going?" Michonne asks as she notices her moving towards the door.

Jeanette looks at her and then at the Governor, the guilt of what she has done written all over her face. "I….I have to get back to the party. You and the Governor here can bring the crates down. I'll see you later."

Michonne places the bottle back into the crate as she realizes what she just walked into. The Governor was obviously trying to get her alone and she fell right into his trap. She can't even call up any anger at Jeanette. She blames herself and vows to rectify this problem the only way she knows how.

He steps even closer after Jeanette exits the apartment. "I know what this looks like and yes I put Jeannette up to it because I knew it would be the only way I could get you alone. I want you. I can't deny it any more. Tell me you feel the same way."

"No, Governor. I don't. I'm married….with children. Remember? I'm happy with my husband and I don't think he'd appreciate this at all," Michonne relays, a tad nervous since she doesn't have her sword with her. She didn't think she'd need it.

"This could all be yours. The bigger apartment, the choicest of the supplies….whatever you want, whatever you need…I'll do my damnedest to get it for you," he tells her.

"What I want is to go back to the party to be with my husband and our sons," she returns.

"He can't take care of you like I can. He doesn't deserve a woman like you."

Michonne is aghast as this man knows absolutely nothing about Rick Grimes. She moves to walk past him but he detains her, grabbing her by the arm and moving in for a kiss. She jerks away from him and places both hands against his chest to effect a substantial shove before making her way to the door posthaste. She opens it and exits with a sound slam.

The Governor is beyond frustrated and has to take several minutes before he can compose himself enough to return to the party. He inhales and exhales deeply as he realizes exactly what he has to do.

Michonne makes a beeline for Rick, searching for Jeanette as well. She should've known she wouldn't have the nerve to return to the party after her part in what could've been a very bad situation. She returns his smile, admiring him in his white button down shirt and dark slacks. She can't help thinking how handsome he looks.

She approaches the table he and the boys are occupying and offers him her hand. "Dance with me?"

His expression is one of surprise but he doesn't deny her as he takes her hand and allows her to lead him towards the middle of the party area where they join at least three other couples. He places his hands at her waist as she places hers onto his shoulders and they begin to move slowly. He smiles down at her, wanting to question the reason for the dance but decides to just enjoy it.

She looks around the room, searching for one person in particular. She is going to show him once and for all who she truly wants to be with. The Governor rejoins the party just as she knew he would and his eyes zero in on her and Rick immediately.

"Ok, so I'm gonna try something and I kinda need you to just follow my lead, ok?" She requests.

Rick nods after a short pause. "Okay."

She knows she has the Governor's undivided attention so leans toward Rick and slowly, gently places her lips against his. Her intent was just to show the Governor that she was unequivocally devoted to Rick but the moment their lips touch she feels something she has never felt before. A warm flush seems to start with her face and makes its way throughout her entire body. She was about to pull away when she feels Rick's hand cup her cheek and his mouth open against hers.

His heart rate is in overdrive as he steps closer, pressing into her, delving inside the warmth of her mouth, the taste going straight to his head like smooth liquor. She opens for him willingly, her tongue meeting his. He latches on, allowing her to do the same as the kiss deepens and shrouds any and everything around them.

The sound of giggles and two small bodies slamming into them conjures reality. They open their eyes and pull apart as Carl and Andre smile up at them with happy dancing eyes and animated expressions, clearly happy to witness their mom and dad kissing.

The other party goers smile as well, giving the family looks of approval. All except the Governor and Dawn. The former scowls and walks away.

The family of four move back to a table to enjoy party favors and drinks. A few minutes later, Rick excuses himself for a bathroom break and Michonne remains with the boys, conversing with them and happy they are enjoying the party despite the fact that they would've rather stayed home.

A little over 15 minutes pass and Michonne wonders where Rick could be. He told them he'd be right back. She notices Dawn and Tyreese coming her way and tries not to frown.

Dawn greets the boys as Tyreese tells Michonne the Governor would like to see her.

Her guard goes up immediately and she declines.

Tyreese leans over and whispers in her ear so the boys won't hear.

Michonne gives him an uncertain look but realizes she doesn't have a choice.

"I'll take care of the boys. Make sure they get home safe," Dawn offers.

Michonne swallows with nervousness and agitation. She searches the area quickly, wondering who she could trust with her children. Her eyes land on Mrs. Carson but she knows Dawn could easily persuade her so she's a no. She notices Noah next. She doesn't know him that well but Rick does and Rick trusts him. "Boys, come with me."

Tyreese calls her name but she ignores him as she pulls the boys with her and approaches Noah.

The young teen is unsure about her request but sees the need in her eyes and agrees to get the boys home safely. Andre and Carl start to protest but she gives them a look and they both go quiet.

"Mommy and Daddy will be home soon, ok? Just be good for Noah. I promise we won't be long," she assures them. She then hands them off to Noah and watches as they leave the party. Her boys looking back at her, wondering what could be happening. She tries to reassure them with a smile, but her stomach is bubbling with nervousness.

Dawn actually smirks at her as Tyreese reminds her that the Governor is waiting.

Five minutes later she is entering what looks to be an old car garage. Maybe it used to be a car repair place or something. She's not sure. The area is bare save for an old wooden table and a chair. She looks to the left and sees chainsaws, hatchets, axes, knives, and machetes all hung up on the wall. A door opens and two men step inside holding Rick in between them. He lifts his head and she gasps as she sees his beaten and battered face.

"Rick?!" She rushes to him, wanting to touch him but afraid to hurt him any further. She looks from one man to the other, taking in their bruised fists and she immediately sees red. "Where is he?! Where is the Governor?! I know he made you do this. He…."

She is interrupted as the Governor strolls into the area using the entrance behind Tyreese.

"I'm right here, darling. Just waiting for you to get here. Somehow I knew you'd come running." He is wiping his hands on a rag, removing the blood. He motions to Shumpert and Martinez. "Put him over there."

The two men place Rick in the chair and stand on either side of him, awaiting more instructions.

Michonne is beyond furious. This man believes he has them at his mercy but they don't need this place. They would just leave…..tonight if need be. "My husband and I will be leaving…..tonight. We don't deserve to be treated like this."

"I so love that you still think you have some control. Now, I gave you every opportunity to conform…to see things my way but you just refused to understand. You are going to be mine. Let's just stop denying that, shall we?"

"There is no way anything like that is ever going to happen," Michonne returns.

The Governor scoffs, assured that he has the upper hand. "I found a way…." He gives a slight tilt of his head to Shumpert and Martinez and they grab Rick and slam him face down on the table, pressing his arms flat and straight out on both sides despite his struggles.

"Stop this! What are you doing?! Let him go!" Michonne yells. She watches in horror as the Governor retrieves an axe from the wall and moves over to Rick.

"It's really quite simple, Michonne. All you have to do is say yes. Be mine in every way and Rick here gets to live. Otherwise, I start chopping him up limb by limb." The Governor motions to Martinez who grabs Rick's right arm and holds it down as the Governor hovers over his hand.

"Don't…..don't do this. Please….." Tears start to form in Michonne's eyes as she realizes she truly doesn't have a choice. Not if she wants Rick to be ok.

"I just need to hear you say it," the Governor coerces as he raises the axe, aiming for Rick's wrist.

Michonne throws herself in front of the Governor. "Fine. I'll do whatever you want. Please. Just let him go." She hears her name and closes her eyes realizing Rick is trying to get her attention. She turns around to look at him, tears escaping down her cheeks. "Just take care of the boys, ok?"

"Michonne….don't!"

He doesn't even sound like himself as she is sure it is difficult to speak with a busted lip.

She looks back to the Governor. "Let him go home to our boys. Don't hurt him anymore."

The Governor gives her a knowing smile, his eyes never leaving her face. "You heard the woman. Take him home." He gives his attention to Rick. "You be sure and stay put now. I might let her come by and pack up her things later."

Rick starts to struggle again as he is lifted up and practically dragged towards the exit. "Michonne!" He manages to jerk away from Martinez and lands a punch to Shumpert's nose followed by a knee to Martinez's stomach. He turns his murderous gaze towards the Governor and moves in his direction.

Tyreese rushes forward and grabs Rick in a bear hug. The other two recover and assist Tyreese in getting him out of there.

All Michonne can manage is a quiet "I'm sorry" as Rick is forced to leave, shouting her name.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rick ponders Tyreese's words after Shumpert and Martinez left them alone. The tall man told him that he was aware of the Governor's shortcomings and that he would help Rick get his family out of Woodbury. He couldn't promise him that he could get Michonne out of the Governor's clutches that night, but whenever she got away he'd assist them in leaving.

Rick realizes that Tyreese will be their way out as the Governor would more than likely prevent him from leaving with Michonne. He also had to consider the fact that Tyreese didn't participate in his beating. Maybe he wasn't as loyal to the Governor as others thought. The hard part of it all was standing in the living area of their apartment, torturing himself with the thoughts of what she could be enduring and all to save him. The price she decided to pay just wasn't worth it. He doesn't care that she would probably beg to differ. It's killing him thinking of another man…. _that_ man's hands on her.

He rubs his forehead anxiously, ignoring the soreness, eyeing his colt on the coffee table, contemplating strapping it on and walking to the Governor's apartment. He had checked on the boys as soon as he made it home, not even taking the time to clean himself up or look at his damaged face. Noah had fed the boys and was reluctant to leave Rick in his condition but Rick convinced him he was ok. Now the boys are fast asleep despite their worries about their mom and dad.

Rick is torn like never before, the need to at least try to save Michonne strong and the instinct to stay and protect the boys even stronger. He grabs his gun belt and straps it on, checking the ammo in his colt before pushing it into the holster. He turns to go to the boys' room when the knob on the front door rattles as if someone is trying to get in. He moves in that direction and looks through the peephole just as a soft knock is delivered. He snatches the door open and pulls Michonne inside, hugging her to him, thankful that she is ok and that she came back to him.

She trembles almost uncontrollably in his arms but quickly turns away to close and secure the door. She faces him again. "You….you have to...take the boys…..and leave…...now."

"What? What are you talking about?" He asks.

"The….the Governor….he's….dead. I…..killed him," Michonne explains.

Rick finally allows his eyes to drop away from her face, traveling down her body to take in the blaring stains all over her pink dress. _Blood…..she's covered in blood._


	7. Chapter 7

In Another Lifetime (Chapter 7)

 **A/N: As always, thanks for the awesome support.**

Rick can't think straight. He drags Michonne into the kitchen area, switching on the light quickly and proceeds to check her from head to toe to ensure none of the blood is hers. "Are you hurt? Did he hurt you? What happened?"

Michonne is in a daze but manages, "It's…not….my blood." A lump forms in her throat as tears start to blur her vision. "I…..couldn't…..go….through with it. I….just…..couldn't….but he….." She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. "He….was….he was gonna….force…." She stops and turns her back to Rick, hugging herself tightly.

"He…slapped me….and threw me on…the bed." She pauses. "He….had a knife….on his….gun belt. I grabbed it and I…..stabbed him….over….and….over."

Rick steps around to face her, wanting so badly to hold her but refraining for the moment. "You did what you had to do."

"I…..I killed…..someone." Voicing those words out loud seem to snap her out of her daze as she realizes the brevity of her actions.

Her eyes dart from left to right wildly. "I….was a lawyer. It was my job to seek….justice….against murderers." She looks to Rick. "It was your….job to put murderers…..behind bars." She starts to sink towards the floor but Rick grabs her. "What have I done?"

"Look at me. Michonne. Look at me," Rick commands, one hand cupping her face. "This was self-defense. Do you hear me? It was self-defense….that's all."

She nods shakily, his beaten and bruised face calling forth some of her anger. "Self-defense." She gasps. "The boys! They can't….see me like this." She steps back, clawing at her dress, pushing it off her shoulders and down past her waist, allowing it to pool at her feet. "I'll burn this. I'll….." A hand on her arm stops her.

"It's gonna be ok," Rick tells her.

"It will be….if you take the boys and go. They'll want me but you….you and the boys will be safe," Michonne tells him.

"I'm not leaving here without you."

They stare into each other's eyes intensely, both realizing an argument is futile.

Michonne finally breaks their stare and looks down, noting that she is standing in front of Rick in nothing but lacy underwear. She scoffs inwardly, thinking that is the least of her worries. "What do you….suggest then? They're going to know….it was me and….they're not going to let me go."

Rick knows he needs Tyreese's help but how would he go about searching him out. He can't leave her side, not now but he has to get his family out of there. He's not sure what to expect from this community once they discover the Governor is dead. He's also not going to wait around to find out. "Let's go….right now."

They both spring into action but come up short with the knock at the door. They look to each other in a slight panic. Michonne bends down and snatches the dress from the floor.

"Go to the bedroom and get dressed," he whispers. "I'll take care of whoever this is."

"Take care of?" Michonne whispers back, that lump forming in her throat again as she detects the menace in Rick's voice.

"Go," he whispers again as he moves towards the door.

Michonne tears out of the kitchen and makes it to her room in record time. She finds a tank top and a pair of jeans, gets dressed, and places her katana at her back, relishing in the feel of competence it gives her. She is about to walk out of the room when she notices her blood stained hands.

"Shit," she curses as she rushes to the bathroom and hurries to clean herself up.

On her return to the living area, Rick has allowed Tyreese inside, his colt aimed at the taller man's head. He demands that Tyreese keep his hands visible as he secures the door and asks if he's alone.

"I am," Tyreese answers. "Shumpert and Martinez are off duty now."

"Good. Look we just want out of here. Can you help us?" Rick asks.

"Rick, I know what happened. I found the body….." Tyreese jumps and takes a step back as Rick pulls the hammer on his colt.

"So what are you here for? Did you come for her?" Rick asks calmly, too calmly.

Tyreese keeps his hands in the air and looks at Rick steadily. "No. I came to talk to you. See if we could work something out."

"Work something out? Like what?"

"Things can be different around here now that the Governor's gone. I knew he was up to no good, but I went along with it. He took us in….me and Sasha…..gave us food, shelter. All we had to do was turn the other cheek, you know." He sighs. "Now that he's gone…..this place can be better. I was hoping you'd stick around for that."

Michonne listens closely, wondering if this is some sort of trap. She steps further into the room. "Why would we stay here? Once everyone finds out, they won't want me here."

Tyreese turns his head to look at her. "We'll make them see reason. I know everyone won't be on board but I'm sure we'll outnumber them." He can't help but notice how well they work together. He's not sure if it's intentional but Rick has him covered from the front and Michonne is at his back. "Can we just talk about it for a minute? I'll let you know what I thought about…what I've _been_ thinking about."

They invite Tyreese to sit and listen intently as they remain standing.

"I found the body and I had every intention of hiding it but the questions will come and they'll come soon. I was thinking we could call a meeting and allow everyone to have a say in what happens with Woodbury now….maybe even elect someone new to lead. My vote would be for you."

"Me?" Rick asks. "What about you? Or Martinez or Shumpert?"

Tyreese sighs. "I don't want the job. I'm doing fine just as I am. Martinez and Shumpert played along a little too well with the Governor's games. Either of them would probably keep things the same way around here and we can't continue living like that. There are some good people here. We can make this work."

"But you don't know that for sure. They could vote to exile me. What I….did was wrong. That can't be ignored," Michonne states.

"That man had your husband beaten and threatened to cut his hand off right in front of you. He did that because he wanted to sleep with you. Most people around here knew about his shady ways…they were just too afraid of being put out or killed themselves if they spoke up against him. Some knew him before the turn and they say they don't know what happened to him or why it happened as quickly as it did. I've been biding my time, observing. Believe me, there are more people ready for a change than those who will want things to stay the same."

"Seems like you've been thinking about this for a while," Rick suggests.

"I have. Things have only been getting worse here. He would've shot you that day we found you in the woods. I'm not sure why he changed his mind." He looks over to Michonne. "I have a pretty good idea though."

"When would you call this meeting?" Michonne asks.

"As soon as possible. Tomorrow or the next day. We should just be forthcoming with the Governor's death….start out clean," Tyreese states.

"And what happens if the community doesn't see things your way? How will I be able to keep my family safe?" Rick wants to know.

Tyreese swallows hard not wanting to think of that outcome but knowing he has to be realistic. "If it comes to that, I'll get you out of here. I promise." He looks between the two. "Listen, take the rest of the night and think it over. I'll come by after breakfast in the morning. I can hold Martinez and Shumpert off for a while but we need to act as quickly as we can."

Rick looks to Michonne who gives him a slight nod. "Alright. We'll see you after breakfast."

Later, Michonne is in the shower allowing the steady stream to wash away the blood and some of the anguish of her recent ordeal. She can't help but replay their conversation with Tyreese and hope that she and Rick will come to the same decision. She is going to tell him that they should pack up and leave. They can go back to the house and it'll be the four of them just like before. They were fine then and they can be fine again.

She gets dressed for bed and wanders to the boys' room to check on them before moving to the living area. Rick has moved the couch in front of the door and taken up a vigil there.

She gives a slight smile and offers, "Hey. I'll keep watch while you shower, ok?"

"It's fine. I'll just…." He trails off as she moves over to him and grasps his hands, pulling him to his feet.

"Go. I'll put some ointment on your face once you're done," she says.

Rick only nods as he moves off to the bathroom. He closes the door and strips down slowly, welcoming the time to unwind and be still for a moment. The comforting spray of the water relaxes him as he considers the decision he has to make for his family. Their stay at Woodbury hasn't been a bad one. Things only just recently made him rethink their decision to become part of this community. With the Governor gone, maybe they can make a true go of it here and carve out a life for themselves and the boys. He only hopes that Michonne sees it that way. She has been through a lot and he wouldn't blame her if she decides she can't remain here.

After a thorough shower, he dresses in jeans and a button down shirt and makes his way back to her. She waits patiently on the couch, bandages and ointment by her side.

Michonne can't help but take in his lack of nightwear and inquires about it.

"We have to be ready for anythang," Rick tells her.

A feeling of apprehension ceases her and she wonders if this is what their lives would be like now. "You're right. I should do the same." She moves to lift herself from the couch.

"Michonne, it's ok. Relax. I'm not gonna let anythang happen to you," Rick tells her.

"But you make a valid point. We don't know what's going to happen. I'll be right back." She is glad he doesn't argue as she makes her way to her bedroom to change.

On her return, she takes her time patching up his face, loving the feel of taking care of him, touching him. Her task is complete all too soon as she resumes a seat next to him on the couch.

"So what do you think about what Tyreese said?"

Rick sighs, wanting her to answer first but decides to voice his opinion and hopes she agrees. "I think we should give this place another try. It'll be different with the Governor gone."

"I was hoping you'd say we could go back to the house," Michonne admits. "We were safe there."

He takes a moment to think before he responds. "You're right. We were safe there, but how long would that have lasted? What if the house isn't habitable anymore? Do you want to be on the road with no true destination again?"

"No, but what happens if these people don't want me here once they know what I've done?"

He covers her hand with one of his. "Then we leave and take our chances out there together."

She sighs heavily. "I…I've made a mess of things. I'm sorry."

He turns toward her. "You didn't do anything to apologize for. What happened happened. It's over and we don't have to talk about it ever again if you don't want to."

"I feel so torn. Part of me is terrified. I didn't know I could be so lethal and the other part is almost….relieved."

Rick is all out of words so he pulls her into his arms and kisses her lightly on her forehead. "Why don't you try and get some sleep? I'll stay up and keep watch."

"I couldn't sleep if I tried. I'll just keep watch with you," she offers.

He releases her reluctantly as they sit in a companionable silence, waiting for the sun to rise.

Michonne opens her eyes slowly and the first thing she encounters is a plaid covered chest. She looks around and realizes her head is in Rick's lap as the rest of her is stretched out on the couch. She groans loudly and covers her face with her hands.

"Good morning."

She drops her hands and looks up at him. "I did it again, didn't I? Fell asleep during watch duty? I really suck at this."

They both laugh as she rises to a sitting position and stifles a yawn.

"Did you sleep at all?" She asks.

"I'm fine." He was about to say more when they hear the creak of a door and two small pajama clad bodies come running their way.

The boys jump on the couch and wrap their arms around them, talking excitedly about last night.

"Dad? Your face?" Carl notices.

"What happened?" Andre inquires as he moves over to Rick and touches his face softly.

"I'm fine. Just got into a little accident is all," Rick answers.

"Like a car accident?" Andre asks.

Michonne knows it's time for a distraction so she asks the boys to help her with breakfast. Rick gives her a relieved smile as he was not prepared to answer questions about his face. He tries to cover a yawn, but she notices and tells him to try and rest for a little while.

"Why is the couch against the door?" Carl asks.

Michonne can only sigh as she follows them into the kitchen. She is beyond relieved to get them off to school once they're done with breakfast and dressed. She didn't realize how apprehensive she'd be about going outside but Rick steps in beside her, grabbing her hand and giving her courage. They both walk the boys to school, then make their way back to the apartment and await Tyreese.

He arrives momentarily and asks about their decision. Rick informs him that they are willing to stay and attend the meeting, but they want out if things aren't decided in their favor. Tyreese thanks them and tells them he will organize the meeting to take place the next day. He also tells them to lay low for the day, but he is sure everything will be fine.

Rick and Michonne agree and after seeing him out, they both pack up as much as they can without alerting the boys' suspicions. It was their back up plan. Michonne is also thankful that this will give Rick the time he needs to get some well-deserved sleep. She offers her bed but he insists on sleeping in the boys' room instead.

The mortification doesn't hit until she is sitting on her bed. _Oh no. Does he think I was offering to sleep with him?_ _If he was thinking that, does that mean he just rejected me?_ She shakes her head and lies back, wondering why she is even having such thoughts. The insecurity about their fate in this community is affecting her more than she thought it would.

Rick is in the kids' room, wondering why he just didn't accept her offer. _She was only being nice. It didn't mean anything._ _Did it?_ He decides not to dwell on, but realizes he'd be a lot more comfortable in her bed….with her. He leaves the boys' room and makes his way to hers.

She sits up at his approach but doesn't utter a word as he occupies the space next to her. She resumes her previous position, turning on her side to steal glances at him. They inch towards each other until they are almost touching, moving simultaneously as he wraps an arm around her and she rests her head against his chest. The relief and comfort they feel in each other's presence soon lulls them both to sleep.

The next day, the routine is the same as before only this time after seeing the boys off to school, they walk to what used to be an old dance studio for the community meeting. The area is one large room with wall to wall mirrors on either side. Folding chairs and backless benches have been set up in an auditorium style facing a raised stage.

Tyreese is already there as are Sasha, Martinez, and Shumpert. The four of them stand at the front of the room and look towards Rick and Michonne as they enter. More people arrive and Rick and Michonne move aside to allow them in.

He turns to her. "Are you up for this?"

She takes a deep breath and releases it. "Let's just get it over with."

He nods as they both move towards Tyreese who beckoned them over moments before. Both of them watch Martinez and Shumpert closely, wondering if they are already abreast of the reason for the meeting. Neither of the men shows them much interest so it is obvious to Rick and Michonne that the two of them are unaware. Sasha gives them a look and a nod, alerting them that she knows.

They decide to occupy seats side by side right in front. Tyreese continues to wait patiently as the citizens file in slowly, but surely. He soon asks for everyone's attention, his voice loud enough to carry throughout the room. The small sea of faces look up to him expectantly, wondering what the meeting could entail.

"Where's the Governor?" Bob Stookey stands in the back of the room, a brown bag in one hand as he looks straight ahead. "Shouldn't he be the one calling this meeting?" Most people know about Bob and the fact that he keeps to himself. He and the Governor were friends before the outbreak and managed to stay together after losing their families. They also know that the Governor keeps Bob supplied with his liquor, therefore no one takes him seriously.

"Well, that's what we're here to talk about Bob. The Governor is dead."

That statement is met with initial silence as people are wondering if they heard Tyreese correctly.

"What did you just say?" Martinez asks as rumblings start among the crowd.

Rick reaches over and grabs Michonne's hand.

"I said….the Governor is dead."

This time the room erupts with noise as people start questioning each other as well as barking at Tyreese for answers.

"You gotta be lying! Phillip can't die!" Bob yells.

"People, calm down please." Tyreese sighs as that only seems to incite more noise.

Martinez steps up to Tyreese's side. "Hey! Shut the fuck up and let's find out what the hell is going on!" He turns to Tyreese. "How'd he die? Last I saw him, he was doing some entertaining in his apartment." He shifts his eyes to Michonne then back to Tyreese.

"He was stabbed…..repeatedly," Tyreese supplies.

The noise is almost deafening as people are in an uproar, some even getting up to leave.

Martinez frowns as the information and the noise irritate him even more. He raises his rifle in the air and lets off one round, silencing the room. "Any more outbursts like that and I point this son-of-a-bitch into the crowd."

"Calm down, Martinez. There's no need to threaten people like that," Tyreese says.

"Well, who killed him?" A citizen shouts.

"Who cares? That bastard needed to die." Someone in the audience returns.

By now, Michonne is shaking and Rick is regretting ever agreeing to this.

"I called this meeting so everyone would know what happened and so we could discuss how we move forward," Tyreese states.

"Just like that?" Shumpert inputs.

"Exactly. We'll discuss moving on after we handle whoever took the Governor out," Martinez says.

"There's nothing we can do to change it, so let's move on," Sasha inserts.

"Wait. Just wait a fucking minute. Somebody….no not just somebody…our leader is killed and you want to act like that's nothing?" Martinez asks incredulously.

"What we want is for people to start speaking up about the bullshit that's been going on around here. The bullshit that you and Shumpert contributed to," Sasha offers.

Tyreese looks out to the audience. "That's right everybody. Stop looking away and not speaking up. I'm guilty of it too but things can be different now. We don't have to be quiet about it anymore. If you don't like the things the Governor was doing, tell us about it. The world changed, but we don't have to change with it. We can make things better."

The rumblings are low but people are starting to consider Tyreese's words.

"A man was killed right here in our community. A man we all looked up to and y'all don't want to know who did it," Martinez shouts. He narrows his eyes as he looks at Michonne again. He thinks back to that night when they worked the husband over, her leaving with the Governor. She was the last one with him. "It was the Grimes bitch. She did it!"

The rumblings grow even louder as Michonne tenses up and attempts to move. Rick grabs her thigh with one hand, indicating for her to stay put while his other hand rests on his python. He remains calm as he watches Martinez like a hawk.

Martinez walks toward them and Rick lifts to a stand to face him. Michonne does the same as Rick moves over to block her slightly from Martinez's view.

"It was her, wasn't it?" Martinez asks Rick directly. "Let me guess. He told her she was a lousy fuck and…."

Before he could finish his insult, Rick head butted him in the nose and drew his python on Shumpert. Michonne was just as quick to unsheathe her katana.

The room is quiet as everyone waits to see what will happen next.

Martinez covers his nose with his hands, blood flowing freely as he groans.

Sasha points her gun at Shumpert and tells him to grab Martinez's weapon after handing over his own. Tyreese assists her in handling the guns.

Bob stumbles toward the front of the room. "You can't treat them like that. They help run this place. They help keep us safe."

Mr. Charles grabs him and sits him down on a bench. "Let them handle this Bob." He then nods his head at Otis and two other burly men to help him subdue Martinez and Shumpert.

Tyreese is relieved to get the help. He knew everyone wasn't ok with the things the Governor was doing. The rumblings start again so he steps back onto the stage and begins to address the crowd once again.

"The night of the social….the Governor had Rick Grimes beat. Just look at his face. You'll know I'm not lying. He even threatened to cut his hand off and he did all of this in front of his wife. He did it to make her….sleep with him. He made it so she wouldn't have a choice. Now I don't profess to know exactly what happened but looks to me like she decided to take a stand and she didn't become one of his victims."

"Tyreese is right. I'm almost ashamed to admit this but…." Jeanette stampers as she looks to Michonne with guilt. "…the Governor came to me that night and told me to get Michonne to come to his apartment so we could get the wine. He also told me as soon as he got there that I had to leave. I knew what he was about but I did what he asked and I didn't say anything to anybody about it. I'm sorry."

Michonne swallows nervously as Rick looks back at her, his eyes questioning. She drops her gaze, realizing she never got the chance to tell him about that incident.

"The Governor has been forcing people to do things against their will for a while now. I'm glad he's dead." Dawn stands up and looks around the room. "We need someone who's going to be fair and really care about us and this community. I think it should be Rick Grimes."

The people look to her in surprise amid rumblings and whispers. They all knew what Dawn and the Governor were to each other and some are finding it hard to believe that she would speak against him.

"Well, that's another reason why we're here. We're going to take a vote on who should step in and take the Governor's place. If y'all decide that person should be Rick Grimes, then you're going to have to accept him and his family. That includes his wife…..she defended herself against the Governor and it didn't end well for him. I honestly don't think she had a choice and I think she did us a favor."

"Why put this new fella in charge? Why can't you just take over?" Mr. Charles' wife, Althea, asks.

Tyreese nods at her. "Honestly, Ms. Althea, I don't want the job. I contributed to some of the things the Governor was doing and I knew about a whole lot of other stuff that I never said a word about. I want to help make things right but I'll leave the leadership to somebody else."

"Everybody gets to vote, so who else wants to be considered?" Sasha asks.

Michonne keeps eyeing the exit. She wants to leave so badly. Surely Rick won't stay after what just happened. It's obvious to her that Martinez is going to be a problem.

"What about Martinez or Shumpert?" A citizen inquires.

"They were right there alongside the Governor just like I was. Do you want things to change or do you want them to stay the same?" Tyreese probes.

"Just let the new guy do it," someone shouts. "If he messes up, we'll just put somebody else in his place."

"All in favor of Rick Grimes, raise your hand," Tyreese instructs.

Majority of the room lifts a hand including Sasha, Tyreese and Mr. Charles. Grunts can be heard from Martinez and Shumpert but they don't say anything outright. Rick scans the room, taking note of who might be against him. His heart rate increases even more as he realizes the responsibility he'll be accepting. He turns to look at Michonne. Everything rides on her decision. If she wants to leave, they'll leave.

They stare at each other, no words spoken. She slowly but surely lifts her hand and that was all the answer he needed.


	8. Chapter 8

In Another Lifetime (Chapter 8)

Several days have passed since Rick has taken over leadership of Woodbury. Tyreese has been essential in giving him detailed information about the community…..the supplies, the vehicles, the weapons and ammo, the citizens, the plans to fortify the walls, plots allotted to start growing their own fruits and vegetables, watch duty schedules, the best team of people for runs, sustaining livestock, etc.

Michonne helps out as well and she still assists Jeanette with management at the supply store. She has volunteered for watch duty but Rick has yet to assign her a shift. They have fallen into a routine where they have breakfast together, she and Rick walk the boys to school then they meet with Tyreese and Sasha. Michonne checks on the store and depending on where either of them are with their duties, one of them meets the boys at home or at the school and if neither of them are available, they send Noah.

Rick is also making plans to start weaponry training for the citizens who need it….guns and knives so everyone would be essential in taking down a threat…..a decomposing one or a living one. He has not had much interaction with Martinez, Shumpert, or Bob but he is ever watchful of those who didn't agree with his leadership status. Most of all, he can sense that Michonne isn't completely convinced that this place can work. He is determined to make Woodbury as safe as possible for her and their boys.

Michonne is trying to adjust to half of the women in the community wanting her advice or opinion on issues from personal problems and recipes to women's roles and fashion and the other half giving her certain looks, almost judgmental. She has found a friend in Sasha who promptly tells her to ignore those who don't seem to be adjusting to the new leadership. She finds that easier said than done, but continues to navigate through this new status. She wants them to go back to treating her like they did before. Most people were cordial but not overly friendly like they are now. She can't help wondering what they expect from her.

Even more taxing for her is the fact that she is having dreams about that awful night with the Governor. The first night it happened she was loud enough to draw Rick from the living area. He woke her up, she told him what she was reliving and he promptly took her into his arms and held her all night. She's not even sure why she is having these episodes but he is there whenever she needs him as they are basically sharing a room and a bed just like a true married couple.

Presently, she and Sasha have just left Tyreese and Rick and were taking a walk around the community. Michonne could see there was something on Sasha's mind and she was willing to help if she could.

"Everything ok?" Michonne asks.

"I was about to ask you the same thing," Sasha returns. "I don't want to pry, but….I know how it is when you have to kill someone." She hesitates but continues, "We've had run-ins with others. We didn't know if they were friendly or not so we never took the chance."

"So you just killed them without asking questions or trying to find out who they were?"

"It was the Governor's way or no way. I'm not proud of that and for a while Tyreese and I both thought we owed him something. He was evil and cruel and I wish I had done what you did when I first realized what he was about." She looks around cautiously, checking their surroundings. "There was this family….The Greenes. The youngest daughter was raped by another kid named Randall. She….committed suicide when the Governor didn't punish Randall for what he'd done. The other sister and her husband….I still don't know what happened but Randall ended up dead. They were the first people ever banned from here. The Governor knew they weren't fighters…not really so he sent them out there to die. Tyreese and I searched for them in the very beginning but never found them. I guess we just have to assume they're dead. Maybe if we had spoken up sooner, things would've worked out differently for them. I said all of that to say you did the right thing. I can see you're struggling with it and I understand it but you had to protect yourself. Remember that."

"It was self-defense," Michonne repeats as Rick's voice plays in her head.

"Exactly."

Michonne was just about to ask a favor of Sasha when they hear raised voices, children yelling. They both look in the direction of the noise and see a small cluster of children who appear to be in some sort of scuffle. Mrs. Carson and Dawn are first on the scene and Michonne rushes forward as she sees Carl and Andre being pulled aside by Mrs. Carson while another older boy is pulled away by Dawn. She takes in Carl's bloody nose and the scratches on Andre's face and asks anxiously, "What happened?"

The kids all start talking at once as Rick and Tyreese join them.

"Please. One at a time," Michonne says as she rips the bottom of her tank top and applies pressure to Carl's nose.

"Tyler said you killed the Governor and I said only bad people kill and he called you a bad person so I hit him!" Andre yells.

Michonne and Rick connect visually as they listen.

Carl says, "Right. Tyler is 11 and I couldn't let him beat up Andre so I took up the fight for him. He's gonna take back what he said or I'm gonna hit him again."

Rick grabs both Carl and Andre and tells them to apologize to Tyler. The two gasp in outrage as they look at Rick.

"But Dad…." Carl begins.

"But Rick…." Andre starts.

"No arguments."

The two mumble their apologies reluctantly as Tyler smiles triumphantly. That smile fades as Rick orders him to apologize to Carl and Andre as well.

Michonne apologizes to Mrs. Carson and tells her they will have a talk with their sons. The teacher only nods as she instructs the other children to go on home. Dawn watches Michonne until the latter finally looks her way. All Michonne can do is wonder as Dawn seems to give her a knowing smirk. She swallows nervously as she contemplates what she will tell Carl and Andre. She steps in behind them as Rick guides them toward the infirmary.

Tyler's mom arrives, takes in her son's bruised face, and starts to demand answers. Tyreese and Sasha take it upon themselves to handle her while the Grimes Family moves on.

They arrive home after the boys are seen by Denise and bandaged accordingly. Michonne is dreading the talk but she knows she can't avoid it. The boys have been quiet but as soon as they close the door the questions start.

"So what really happened to the Governor? Who killed him?" Carl asks as Andre looks to his mom and Rick expectantly.

"Boys….can we just….." Rick trails off as Michonne says, "I killed him. I killed the Governor."

Carl goes silent as Andre frowns deeply and shakes his head.

"Mommy, that's not true. You wouldn't do that. Only bad people do that. Killing is wrong," Andre states.

Michonne takes a deep breath as she looks down at her son. "Yes, killing is wrong and it doesn't make me a bad person. I just…."

"But you and Daddy would watch the news and be sad and say it was a horrible thing when people got killed. They told us in church that God said do not kill. If you disobey God, he'll take you away. I don't want you to go away," Andre pleads.

"Son, your Mom's not going away. The Governor was a bad man who hurt people. He was gonna hurt your Mom, so she had to defend herself. Have you ever heard of self-defense?" Rick asks.

Andre nods. "You have to try and not get hurt if someone is trying to hurt you, but…..don't you still have to go to jail if you kill someone?"

"Michonne can't go to jail now. There are no more jails," Carl explains.

"The world has changed but we still have to try to do the right thang when we can. Sometimes, the right thang doesn't help keep us alive and we want to stay alive above anythang else." Rick drops to his haunches in front of Andre. "I'm gonna do all I can to keep you alive and Carl alive and your Mom. If that means killing a bad guy who's trying to hurt you, then that's what I'm gonna do. That's what your Mom did. She was just trying to stay alive for you."

"And for you and Carl, too?" Andre asks.

"Right. For us, too," Rick agrees.

"I didn't want to do. I don't think I had much choice," Michonne admits. "The last thing I want to do is disappoint you. I'm sorry."

Carl steps to her. "You did what you had to do to stay alive. I don't want to lose anybody else."

"Me neither," Andre offers as he throws his arms around his mother's waist and hugs her tightly.

Carl hugs her too and soon Rick steps in. Michonne breathes a little easier, having this issue dealt with and out into the open with her….family. She smiles as the boys start talking about dinner, a clear cue they are satisfied with the conversation and answers to their questions.

Later that night, the boys are tucked in for bed and Rick and Michonne move off to their room to prepare to turn in as well. She removes her sword and rests it against the wall by the door. She turns to face Rick and gives him a small smile.

"Thank you for saying what you said to the boys. I never thought something like this could ever happen to me. How do I see my way through this? There are people here who do see me as a bad person," she shares.

"Did you put a lot of stock into what people thought about you before?" Rick asks.

"No. My Mama always told me I couldn't worry about stuff like that. If I did, I'd never be happy and nothing would ever be good enough."

"Smart woman. You don't think that still applies?"

"It does but…I don't want to be the reason this place doesn't work for us or the people don't accept your leadership." She swallows nervously. "Aren't you questioning why these people had a leader in the first place?"

"This place is going to work for us. I'm going to make sure of that. As for a leader, what was the president? That has always been in place so maybe it's a way of holding on to something of what used to be," Rick explains.

"So you're not the Governor but the President?" Michonne asks with a smirk.

Rick tilts his head. "You got jokes huh? Good one."

She smiles widely. "I thought so. Of course I don't think I have to worry about any ego trips from you. I think you're one of the good ones."

"All I can do is try, so that's what I'm gonna do."

"You're going to be a fine leader, Mr. Grimes." She steps to him and impulsively places a quick kiss to his cheek. "Thanks aga….." Her words fade into the air as her eyes connect with his and the longing can be detected in his gaze. Her brown orbs search his blue ones as she realizes he is closing the distance between them.

His chest brushes hers as he leans forward and touches his lips to hers lightly. He can feel her hand glide up to his shoulder as they both press in to deepen the kiss. The feeling is heady as he places a hand at her back and the other on her upper arm, trying to control the urge to pull her even closer. He tilts his head as he opens his mouth, using his tongue to coax her to allow him inside.

She accepts his invitation and dives in, sliding her tongue against his. She pulls at him, sucking him in while he does the same, their lips and tongues colliding over and over again. Her body temperature elevates, the hand at his shoulder growing even warmer as well as the small area at her back where his hand is splayed against her. Her nipples constrict and she aches for him to touch them, taste them.

Hearts racing, adrenaline pumping, breathing ragged as they disconnect and rest their foreheads together. Michonne opens her eyes and all she can see is her wedding ring….the ring that symbolized her union with Mike. She sighs heavily as Mike's smiling face drifts to her memory.

"How can this feel so right and so wrong at the same time?" She asks.

"Wrong?" He opens his eyes as he questions her.

"We're still wearing our wedding rings. Are we….is this too soon?"

He sighs heavily, remembering Lori. "I don't know. Is there a right time? Especially now?" He reaches up to caress her cheek. "I can't explain it but I've never been this attracted to anyone. I still remember the first time I laid eyes on you at that circus."

She smiles as the memory comes to her as well. "Then the donut shop. I've never been so nervous in my life and I didn't understand it. I had never….never thought about being unfaithful in my marriage, but you….I knew I had to stay away because you….you made me want to consider it. That's awful, isn't it?"

"No, it's not awful. You didn't act on it. Besides, your secret's safe with me and just so you know….you had the exact same effect on me. No one's ever made me feel that way. No one…..but you."

No matter what her body is screaming for, she realizes she's not ready to take this step with him. _Why does it still feel as if I'd be cheating?_ She kisses him slowly, languidly. "I'm gonna take a shower now….a cold one."

They share a laugh before she moves toward the door, their hands still connected as if they're reluctant to let each other go.

The hour is past midnight as the two of them lie awake in bed, more aware of each other than ever before. She hugs the edge of the bed while he stays put on his side. He flops onto his back with a heavy sigh, throwing an arm across his eyes. He peeps over at her, admiring her curvy outline underneath the sheets.

Her entire body stiffens as she feels his fingertip glide against her upper back. She closes her eyes as she feels him move toward her, his body heat emanating like never before. She turns to face him and realizes there is no going back and even if she could, she wouldn't want to. She reaches out to caress a bicep as she inches closer to him.

They wrap their arms around each other as their bodies meet, hands roaming, grabbing, squeezing. He drops his lips to her shoulder, kissing his way up her neck to her cheek and finally claiming her lips in a salacious, ravenous kiss.

He had just pulled his t-shirt over his head when a small scream pierces the air. They both freeze, then scramble out of bed to rush to the boys' room. They find Carl hovering over Andre, trying to wake him up as the younger boy seems to be in the throes of a nightmare.

Michonne moves in cautiously and shakes her son awake, calling his name.

Andre wakes up with a gasp then clings to his Mom. "He was gonna get me and take me to be with Daddy."

"It's ok. It was just a bad dream. That's all. It wasn't real," she assures him.

"It was the bad man. The Governor. He wanted to kill me like he wanted to kill you. He said he could take me to my Daddy," Andre shares as tears start to roll down his cheeks. "I…I miss my Daddy."

"I know you do, sweetheart. It's ok."

"I…miss….Daddy but I don't…want to….leave you….and Carl and Rick. I want to stay here with you," Andre sobs.

"No one's gonna take you away. You're fine. I promise."

"I won't let anything happen to you and neither will my Dad or your Mom. You're safe, Andre. You're safe," Carl reiterates.

Andre calms down but asks his Mom to stay. Carl returns to his bed as Rick exits the room and closes the door. For the next hour, Michonne holds her baby boy and rocks him back to sleep, glancing over at a slumbering Carl and thinking of Rick alone in their bed in the next room. She tells herself to remain with her son, the excitement and fear of returning to Rick's side rolling through her body, keeping her awake. She tries to dislodge her son from her arms but he stirs and snuggles even closer to her. She sighs and decides to wait a bit longer before leaving.

The next thing she knows, the boys are stirring awake and light from the morning sun is filtering into the room. She groans as she realizes she fell asleep. She quells down the disappointment and thinks maybe it didn't happen because they need to be better prepared for it. She's not on anything to prevent a pregnancy, so they'd better have that conversation before they go any further. She smiles as the boys are now fully awake and ready to start the day.

A couple of hours later, she is with Rick, Tyreese, and Sasha as usual. They are finalizing plans to take inventory of the Governor's apartment. Rick was reluctant to do it as he didn't want to be reminded of Michonne's ordeal in that place and he most certainly didn't want to subject her to anything unwelcome. Sasha was the one who thought it would be therapeutic for her, so the two women start in that direction. Rick and Tyreese promise to catch up to them shortly.

The two friends are laughing and talking quietly as they enter the apartment. They make their way to the bedroom as that is where most of the loot was stored and come up short as they witness a completely nude Dawn in the middle of the bed. Michonne was preparing herself for some unwanted emotions to resurface but that is all put on the back burner as she never expected to see what she is clearly witnessing at the moment.

Dawn grabs the sheet to cover herself and asks, "Where's Rick?"

Michonne frowns, completely taken aback by the question. "Excuse me?"

"Rick was supposed to be here, not you," Dawn relays.

"And just how would you know that?" Michonne takes a deep breath as Sasha tells Dawn she should get dressed and leave. "Are you spying on him or something?" In that moment, Michonne realizes that Dawn could be dangerous or just dangerously unstable.

"Listen, I'm not sure what kind of arrangement you had with the Governor and frankly, I don't care. Just know this…..you won't be having the same kind of arrangement with Rick Grimes. He's married…to me. The sooner you realize that, the better off you'll be." Michonne looks directly at Dawn to ensure she is understood.

"Are you threatening me? Are you gonna kill me like you did the Governor?" Dawn taunts.

Michonne decides not to grant her an answer but the temptation to reach for her sword is strong. "Stay away from him. I won't repeat myself."

Dawn grabs her dress and pulls it on quickly, stepping into her shoes. She exits the apartment just as Tyreese and Rick are entering it. "You should tell your wife she shouldn't go around threatening people. It might give the wrong impression." She flounces off in a huff.

"What was that all about?" Rick asks.

"You don't even want to know," Michonne answers.

Later that day, Michonne is making her way to the school to walk with Carl and Andre. She has decided they will meet Sasha at the firing range to get in some practice. Rick had talked to her earlier about the boys learning to use guns and she wasn't sold on the idea at first but this is what the new world dictates so she gave in. She waits outside patiently, watching as the small group of kids thins out until no kids are exiting the building. She moves inside and locates Mrs. Carson, looking around for Carl and Andre.

"Hi. I was looking for Carl and Andre."

"Hi there. Oh, it was the strangest thing. Right after our snack, both of them started falling asleep. We just assumed they'd had a restless night or something so Dawn said she'd see them home. She also said she'd stop by and let you or Rick know. I guess this means she forgot. I do apologize, Mrs. Grimes," Mrs. Carson relays.

Michonne gives her an understanding smile. "It's fine. Thank you. We'll see you in the morning." She leaves and walks directly to their apartment, confused about the boys falling asleep. She concludes that their sleep being interrupted last night must have been the culprit. She enters the apartment, calling their names but their home is quiet and still. She looks around the living area, then the kitchen searching for their small drawstring school bags. She opens the door to their room, noticing that their beds are still made and nothing seems out of place.

She leaves the apartment and goes in search of Rick. Maybe they're with him. On the way to the office he had started using, she asks anyone she encounters if they have seen Carl and Andre. Everyone answers in the negative and she tries to control the slight panic that starts to roll in the pit of her stomach. They always know where their boys are. She walks into the office and looks around anxiously.

Rick smiles then grows serious as he takes in Michonne's demeanor. "Everything alright?"

"Are the boys here? I went to walk with them after school and Mrs. Carson said they fell asleep so Dawn took them home. I went to the apartment and they aren't there. If they aren't there and they aren't here with you, then where are they?" She gnaws at her bottom lip anxiously.

Rick grabs his keys and leads her toward the door with his hand at the small of her back. "Come on. We'll check the park first. Maybe they're there with some friends."

They search the entire community and do not find Carl and Andre. By now, Michonne is in full panic mode. They race to the front gates and ask Mr. Charles and Noah who are on watch duty if anyone was seen leaving, on foot or in a vehicle.

"Dawn and Martinez drove out of here about an hour ago," Mr. Charles informs.

Rick fires off question after question, finding it odd that Dawn and Martinez would be on an unspecified run especially for school supplies. He quickly makes plans for him and Tyreese to go after them.

"I'm coming too," Michonne states.

"I'd feel better if you stayed here just in case they show up," Rick tells her.

"Rick I can't stay here twiddling my thumbs wondering what's happening," Michonne returns. "I'm coming with you."

He sighs but doesn't argue as he and Tyreese move off to gather up weapons and supplies. She was about to seek out Sasha when she sees her friend dragging Bob Stookey towards her.

Sasha pushes Bob in front of her and commands, "Tell her."

Bob drops his eyes to the ground. "It…it was Dawn. She asked me for some sleeping pills…so she could take your boys and…"

Michonne grabs handfuls of Bob's shirt and demands, "Take them?! Take them where?!"

"She….and….Martinez…..they said they'd get even….with you and….Rick. I…I didn't want any…part in it. I couldn't hurt…anybody's kids. Martinez….he threatened to….kill me if….I didn't get….the pills," Bob admits.

Michonne drops her hands to her sides, then grabs her head anxiously. "Did they say where they were going to take them?" She tries to keep it together but if something were to happen to Andre…to Carl. She clutches at her stomach, feeling sick.

Rick and Tyreese return and she turns to face him.

"It was Dawn. She took our boys."

 **A/N: Yes, I know but I'll be back with another update extremely soon. I promise**.


	9. Chapter 9

In Another Lifetime (Chapter 9)

Dawn closes her eyes in frustration as the car stalls. She purses her lips together and silently counts to ten before speaking. "Surely you remembered to put gas in the car?"

"Course I did. I ain't stupid, bitch," Martinez frowns as he tries to start the car again.

 _You could've fooled me_. "Well what's the problem? And why did you have to come through the woods?" Dawn asks.

"It's called camouflage. You want them to find us before we're ready to be found?" He returns.

"If you had just let me handle things….."

Martinez scoffs. "You weren't making any progress. You need to start facing facts. That Grimes guy don't want you. Stick with my plan and we'll both come out looking pretty."

"Whatever. I was just trying to get a little taste first. He looks like he's working with something really nice."

"You can't miss what you never had. Besides, I don't mind giving you what you need." He reaches over and pushes his hand in between her legs, rubbing her roughly.

"Can you just get us out of here? That cabin is another few miles away."

"What you gonna do with those kids after we kill their Mommy and Daddy? Adopt 'em?" Martinez laughs at his own joke. With her silence, he adds, "You should just put them out of their misery too."

She refrains from responding, her plan is to have Martinez take out Michonne, Rick will then take out Martinez and she can play the innocent victim, telling him it was all Martinez's evil plan to get even with him. That would ensure her way back into Rick's good graces. _He'll need someone to help him with those boys after their Mom is gone._ She smiles inwardly as everything she has ever wanted is all within reach. The cock sucking, the fucking…it will all pay off when she has a man like Rick Grimes on her arm. He used to be a police officer, an upstanding type of guy, the type of guy she never had. Plus he's leading Woodbury now. Everyone will have to respect her if she's with him. For the first time in a long time, she'll know what it's like to be in a committed relationship. She'd be faithful to Rick because that's what he deserves.

Martinez lets out a relieved sigh when the engine finally turns over and the car roars back to life. He puts it in drive and presses down on the accelerator only the vehicle remains unmoving. "What the hell?" He presses down harder, the noise and back fire almost deafening yet they remain at a standstill.

He slams his way out of the car and walks around the vehicle, noting that the back tires are mired down in mud. "Shit!" He looks around cautiously, surveying the area. He instructs Dawn to slide over into the driver's seat as he prepares to try and push the car while she accelerates, hoping they can get unstuck. He ends up covered in mud and angry as none of his efforts moved the car even an inch.

Meanwhile, Rick, Michonne, and Tyreese are on the main road, searching diligently. It dawns on the latter that Martinez may be moving through the woods. The Governor did it all the time. He said it was the best way to find people…smart people. Anybody taking the road on foot was looking to die.

Several minutes pass after they veer off the road and Michonne is looking out of the passenger window for any sign at all. Rick reaches over and grabs the hand resting on her thigh and gives her a quick squeeze. She glances his way, his determination evident and reassuring. They both jerk as they hear a succession of pops. They can't tell if it's back fire from a car or actual gun fire but Rick turns the truck in the direction he thinks the sounds came from.

Martinez fires off two shots as the walkers start ambling toward them. Dawn panics and slams down on the accelerator, desperate to get the car to move.

"Pop the trunk. You better hope those kids are up," Martinez stresses. He knows there is no use in trying to get away in the car. They have to make a run for it. "Dawn, get out of the fucking car and help me!"

Dawn is frozen. She's never had to face walkers before. Not like this. She reaches for the gun Martinez insisted that she take. She's not sure how to use it but he gave her a quick lesson and told her it was ready to fire. She just hopes her aim is accurate and true.

Martinez sees that the numbers are growing. He lifts the trunk of the car and shakes the older kid roughly. Carl begins to stir, wondering where he is. He looks over to his side and sees Andre is sleeping.

"What's going on? Where are we?" Carl asks as his eyes pop with the sound of walkers nearby. He searches around him and grabs a shovel. He uses his other hand trying to wake Andre.

"Come on, kid. We gotta go," Martinez tells him.

"Huh? Andre's sleeping. He won't get up. I can't leave him here like this," Carl hisses sharply. "Behind you!"

Martinez turns around and fires at the walker behind him. Of course where there is one walker, there are more so they only have a matter of minutes before the others are on them. "Let's go!"

"I need you to help me get him out. Can you carry him? I can't wake him up," Carl tells Martinez desperately.

By now, Dawn is yelling for Martinez to help her as several walkers have made their way to the car. He grabs the automatic from the trunk and makes short work of the walkers near Dawn. He opens the door and tells her to get out, knowing the noise will only draw more of them.

Carl wants to call for help but doesn't want to attract any more attention to himself or Andre. He reaches up and tries to grab the trunk to close it but doesn't have much success. He knows the adults just wouldn't leave them like this. Tears of anger, frustration and fright sting his eyes but he blinks them away quickly. If he has to fight to keep himself and Andre alive then that's what he's going to do.

Michonne sees the car fitting Mr. Charles' description before the others do and is jumping out of the truck before Rick pulls to a complete stop. He calls her name but she unsheathes her sword and starts cutting down walkers, trying to get to that car. She can see Martinez attempting to coax Dawn out of the car unsuccessfully.

Martinez decides he is going to save himself since Dawn is too scared to leave the safety of the vehicle. There are two walkers at the trunk but he can't be bothered. He steps to the front of the car and freezes when he sees Michonne fighting her way to them. "Shit!" He lifts his automatic and is about to take her out but the gun jams. He grabs the glock from the belt at his back and takes aim only to hear a pop and feel a searing pain in his shoulder.

Rick Grimes has caught up to his wife and obviously saw what Martinez was about to do. The latter turns in the opposite direction and makes a run for it.

Carl is swinging the shovel with everything he's got, trying to keep the walkers at bay. A shot rings out and the first walker drops to the ground. He then sees a blood covered blade and knows his Dad and Michonne are there. Tears of relief slide down his face, but he's also worried about Andre. He can't get him to wake up.

Rick lifts the trunk all the way and grabs Carl as Michonne grabs Andre. Tyreese assures that the boys have been found and goes after Martinez. Both parents are beyond relieved, checking the boys for injuries.

"Are you alright? What happened?" Rick asks anxiously.

Michonne continues to shake Andre to no avail. He is just….lifeless. She slams her ear against his chest and squeezes her eyes shut as the thump thump of his heart is there but slow. She turns to Rick. "He won't wake up. Why won't he wake up?"

"Come on. We've got to get him to Denise," Rick suggests.

"Help! Help me! Don't leave me here!" Dawn's plea is heard loud and clear and only serves to remind Michonne that they wouldn't be here if not for her.

She places Andre back in the trunk temporarily, ignoring Rick when he whispers her name, retrieving her sword from the ground. She throws the driver's door open and drags Dawn out of the car. "What did you give them?! What was it?!" She slaps the other woman across the face. "Do you even know what it was?! You stupid…." She lifts her sword and was just about to swing.

"MICHONNE! DON'T!" Rick yells.

She lowers her sword to her side, her eyes never leaving the face of the woman in front of her. She clenches her other hand into a fist and delivers a solid blow to Dawn's nose. She watches as the other woman drops to the ground. "Don't you ever show your face in Woodbury again. _Ever_."

"You've just ruined everything," Dawn garbles through the blood trickling into her mouth. "Why do you even exist?"

Michonne ignores her and looks to Rick and the boys, wondering if Andre is ok. They need to get back to Woodbury. The click draws her attention back to Dawn. She scoffs as the other woman is pointing a gun at her. She is so angry she wants a reason to kill her. She remains silent and immovable as Dawn fires a shot and misses. _My turn_.

BLAM! The shot rings out and connects with Dawn's head. Rick had drawn his weapon and wasn't going to give Dawn the chance to fire off another round.

The reality of what Rick just did to save her sobers Michonne up quickly. _He didn't have to do that. I was going to handle Dawn_.

"Let's get the boys to the truck and try to find Tyreese," he instructs quietly.

They do just that, walking in silence as she holds Carl close and Rick carries Andre. She climbs into the rear seat, sitting in between the two boys, Andre still sleeping, his head resting in her lap. Rick starts the truck and goes in search of Tyreese.

Moments later they meet him walking in their direction, dragging Martinez behind him. Both men are covered in blood and Rick is unsure if it's theirs or walkers'. He puts the truck in park and gets out to help Tyreese load Martinez into the back.

Michonne purposely doesn't look behind her. She can't tell if Martinez is dead or alive but he must be alive. Otherwise why would they bother bringing him back? She's not sure how she feels about that. He shouldn't be allowed to return to Woodbury. Not after what he had done. She takes a deep steady breath and decides she and Rick will talk about it after they've taken care of the boys.

They return to Woodbury and several people rally around them, trying to help them. Mr. Charles and Otis help Tyreese take care of Martinez and Sasha leads the way to the infirmary where Denise is waiting. The small area is already fully illuminated as night is falling fast.

Carl checks out fine but Denise feels the dosage was too high for Andre and that's why he hasn't come out of it yet. She decides to keep him overnight and prays that he will wake up in another hour or so.

Michonne suggests pumping his stomach but Denise tells her whatever it was has been digested and they just have to play the waiting game. She suggests that Rick and Carl go home to rest but they both protest and refuse to leave.

Denise puts Andre in a room with two beds and Michonne is sure to put Carl in the extra bed, telling him to rest. Jeanette brings dinner and the three of them eat but only out of necessity.

When Michonne finds herself drifting off, she gets up from her chair and moves over to the window, trying to stay awake. Rick follows her and pulls her into his arms, neither of them uttering a word. Just holding each other and offering comfort.

Andre's eyelids start to flutter as he coughs and sputters to wakefulness. He croaks, "Mom…my?"

Michonne and Rick are by his side in a split second. She grabs his little hand. "Are you ok baby?"

He shakes his head slowly. "I don't….feel….good."

Michonne grabs the pan next to the bed and holds it while her son throws up. Denise walks into the room as he continues to dry heave. She gives him time to recover and then examines him again.

"He needs water, but only small sips. Just a little at a time. I'll have Jeanette send over some soup and see if he can keep something down." She smiles. "He's awake. That's the best sign ever."

The next morning finds the Grimes Family safe and ensconced at home for the day. Rick smiles as he witnesses Michonne asleep in the middle of the bed with Andre on one side of her and Carl on the other. She hasn't let go of them and they haven't let go of her.

Tyreese had come by the infirmary to check on them and to apprise Rick of what he was able to find out. Apparently, Bob was helping Dawn and Martinez with their plans albeit reluctantly. Shumpert knew what they were up to but drew the line when they involved the kids. He admitted to wanting to overturn Rick's rule and that's why he didn't divulge what he knew to anyone.

Rick rubs his head anxiously as he feels a headache coming on. He wonders what his decision should be in dealing with these people and they have to be dealt with. There's no doubt about that. He scoffs as he thinks about what the world has disintegrated into and the fact that they are still dealing with human issues like this. _Shouldn't we be pulling together?_ He also wonders at his lack of emotion of having to kill someone. He replays those events in his head over and over again, trying to piece together another scenario. All he knows is that woman could've killed Michonne and he couldn't allow that to happen. He lost Lori and realizes it was no fault of his own, but he can't help but carry that burden and wonder what he could've done differently. He won't make that mistake with Michonne. He won't hesitate.

Two days later, things are somewhat back to normal. Michonne reluctantly allowed the boys to go back to school. They were ready especially knowing that Dawn would no longer be there. Otis' wife, Patricia, had taken Dawn's place. Thinking of the latter has Michonne pursing her lips together. Rick told her that Tyreese led Shumpert and some other guy to where her body was and had to kill several walkers who were feasting on her remains. They also buried what was left of her. She shouldn't feel such coldness but thinking of the harm this woman put her children through only makes her thankful she is not around to wreak even more havoc.

She makes her way to the makeshift holding area where Rick and Tyreese are guarding Martinez. Rick has been struggling with what to do about Martinez and the others involved. Sasha and Tyreese vote for banishment. Rick agrees but can't help thinking that may leave them vulnerable for some sort of retaliation later on.

She can detect the raised voice as she gets closer. She walks inside and closes the door behind her.

"Oh there she is….the high and mighty queen of Woodbury, Michonne Grimes," Martinez licks his lips as he looks from her to Rick. "You better kill me coz I swear if I get out of here, I'm gonna make you wish you had killed me. I'm gonna beat you to a bloody fucking pulp and then I'm gonna screw your wife while you watch…."

"Shut the fuck up Martinez," Rick warns.

Michonne observes quietly, noticing how agitated Rick is becoming. She shares a look with Tyreese, wondering if they should just go with his instinct to ban Martinez.

"Or what? You ain't killed me in all this time so you must not have the balls to do it," Martinez fires back. He smiles as he knows exactly what buttons to push with this guy. "You know what they say about black chicks. It takes a LOT to please them. You sure you getting the job done?"

The python is out and aimed at Martinez's head in a split second. "You're gonna stop talking about my wife that way. You got it?" He pulls the hammer back and Michonne starts to panic.

"Rick…." Tyreese calls.

"Do it, motherfucker! I dare you!" Martinez shouts.

"Rick….." Michonne reaches out and touches his hand. He slowly lowers the gun with a flinch of his nose, his frustration evident. He holsters the weapon and walks away, grabbing Michonne's hand and pulling her with him.

They take a walk around the community, arriving at the park. He takes in a deep breath and releases it before gazing at her.

"I'm struggling with this. I upheld the law before, put criminals in jail. What do we do now without those resources? Do we continue to hold him like this or do we banish him and just hope he never comes back?" He sighs and gives a slight smile. "I could kill him. Part of me _wants_ to kill him, but I know that's not the right thang to do."

She reaches over and plays with his curls affectionately, curls that have grown longer. "Maybe you shouldn't make this decision. Why not call another meeting? Let everyone have a say in this. All of it doesn't have to fall to you."

He contemplates it for a short moment. "Ok. We can talk it over with Tyreese and Sasha and see what they think. It's a good idea."

"Good. We have the beginnings of a plan. Now, how about some lunch?"

They make their way to the apartment and Michonne moves off to their bedroom to remove her sword and cardigan. She can hear Rick walk into the room and stop.

"So what do you want to eat?"

When he doesn't answer, she turns around to look at him. He is leaning against the wall by the door, his arms folded across his chest. "I'm hungry…..but not for food."

Time seems to crawl in that moment as her heart rate increases and her breathing escalates. She drinks him in with her eyes, knowing he is doing the same as his eyes travel downward. She takes one step, then two and feels his arms wrap around her waist without even realizing she had reached him.

He slams his mouth against her, true hunger driving him, hunger for her. He pivots once and has her against the wall, one hand traveling down to grasp her thigh and lift it. He wants her to feel what she does to him.

She gasps as his hardened ridge comes into contact with her most vulnerable area. She can feel him despite the material of their jeans and all she can do is try to hold on as he seems to be everywhere all at once.

"Rick….Rick….I…we….I can't….I don't…want….to get pregnant," she pants as he sucks on her neck.

He lifts his head to gaze at her. "We won't."

She rubs a hand against her face anxiously. "I…thought….shouldn't we….talk….first?"

He takes a step back, his chest moving up and down rapidly. "This is all I've got to say." His eyes never leave hers as he walks backward to his side of the bed. He holds his hand up, removes his wedding band and places it on the nightstand.


	10. Chapter 10

In Another Lifetime (Chapter 10)

Michonne is rendered speechless and all pragmatism evaporates as she peels herself from the wall and walks toward him. She purposely invades his personal space, her chest brushing his as she removes her rings and places them on the nightstand as well. She brings a hand up slowly, caressing his cheek, loving the rough feel of a couple of days without shaving. Her eyes drop to his lips and they are tasting each other again, diving in with their tongues with sweet abandonment.

He can feel her quiver as he brings his hands up to her shoulders then slides them downward, palms flat until he encounters her voluptuous chest. He smiles as she pushes into his hands and he squeezes lightly, palming her gently. Suddenly, their clothes are a hindrance and he has to touch her bare skin. He pushes his hands underneath her tank top, encountering smooth silkiness like nothing he has ever experienced before.

She quickly does the same, palming his waist before moving her hands to his back, relishing in the firmness of his muscles. She presses him to her, breaking their kiss to graze her lips against his cheek and down to suckle his neck. She grabs the tail of his shirt and pulls it over his head, latching on to his neck once again, slowly moving down to his clavicle. She brings her hands around to his chest, splaying them across his pecs before fingering his nipples. A hiss from him has her smiling against his flesh as she continues to caress him with her tongue.

He pushes his hands further up, coaxing her to lift her arms so he can remove her top. He watches attentively as she reaches behind her and unclasps her bra, pushing the straps down her arms and allowing the garment to drop to the floor. He is completely mesmerized, staring at the beautiful plump mounds with dark areolas and constricted nipples. He lifts his hands cautiously, palming them before lifting one to meet his lowering head. He takes her into his mouth and moans as he clamps on and starts to suckle.

Michonne throws her head back, basking in the feel of his mouth on her. She has coveted this and the reality of it is completely sublime. She runs her fingers through his hair as he moves from one breast to the other. She can feel his hand tugging at her belt as he lifts his head to claim her mouth again.

He makes short work of getting her belt undone, unbuttoning and unzipping her jeans before turning her towards the bed and guiding her to take a seat. He drops to one knee, removing her boots and socks, tugging at her jeans to get them off. He lifts up, placing himself between her knees as he starts to kiss and caress her once again. His restraint is thin as he tries to taste every inch of her.

She reaches for his belt, working to remove his jeans. She watches as he stands up, toes off his boots while simultaneously pushing his pants and underwear down. He kicks them off and out of his way and removes his socks. He steps to her again, his body quivering as she lifts her hands to his abdomen, touching him lightly, and boldly eyeing his manhood before lifting her gaze to his. They move back on the bed and he quickly removes her panties and places himself dead center between her legs.

He covers her mouth with his, kissing her passionately as he lowers a hand to her core, fingering her gently. The creamy moisture he encounters has him groaning into her mouth and cupping her as he glides the heel of his palm against her slowly.

She rolls her hips, enjoying the feel of his hand stroking the most sensitive bundle of nerves in her body. She clutches at his shoulders as he dips a finger inside, moving in and then out slowly, tortuously. She reaches the brink of release in a matter of minutes, pulling away from their kiss panting and calling his name softly.

He removes his hand and aligns his body with hers, entering gradually, inch by salacious inch until he is completely buried. Their bodies are practically shaking with the connection and she can feel the telltale signs of an orgasm as her core experiences mini spasms. He thrusts and she meets him, lifting her thighs to cradle his waist.

She grabs onto his biceps as they rock against each other, working together, striving for that coveted release. He seems to fill her to capacity, his thrusts evoking dual sensations as he dives deeper and deeper, caressing her inner walls and simultaneously stimulating her clit. Once again, her body tenses preparing itself for release as the intensity grows and grows until she finally bursts.

He can feel her nails sink into his arms as her body pulsates around his. Her groans and moans drift to him as he continues to pump into her, ensuring her full satisfaction before he gives in to his own. He lifts up on his knees, pushing his arms underneath her thighs, her feet at his shoulders as he thrusts into her once, twice, three times before his body stiffens with his climax.

"RICK!"

"Shit!" He scrambles away from her and tries to catch the semen in his hand.

She watches as he staggers out of their room, assuming he is making his way to the bathroom. She stares up at the ceiling, her breathing still elevated, her heart still racing, her body still quivering, and slowly starts to smile.

He re-enters the room, holding a towel as he makes his way back to the bed and drops alongside her. He glances over at her cautiously. "I don't think anythang….you know, went inside you."

She turns to face him still wearing her silly grin. "Let's just try to find some condoms please."

"I will." He reaches over and grabs her waist, pulling her to him. "That was incredible."

"It was, wasn't it?" She brushes her lips lightly against his, nuzzling his cheek and his neck. She lifts her leg, resting her knee on his hip, smiling as his manhood comes to life and taps her inner thigh. She rolls him over onto his back and straddles him. Reaching down, she grabs a hold of him and guides him inside as she slides down slowly. She can't believe she wants him again so soon and decides being on top gives her more control over this pull out method they're enacting.

He palms her hips as they begin to move together, their eyes connecting in an intense stare as they make love yet again.

A couple of hours later, they are in Rick's office with Sasha and Tyreese discussing the idea of conducting a meeting to decide Martinez's, Shumpert's, and Bob's fates. The latter two were confined to their apartments as they'd been relatively quiet since Dawn's and Martinez's plans had been revealed and thwarted.

"Well, I guess it's the best thing for us to do. Everyone gets a vote and we execute whatever decision is made," Sasha relays thoughtfully.

"I'll get it set up for day after tomorrow. Give people a day to think it over and come to a final decision. The sooner we deal with this the better," Tyreese states.

Rick and Michonne agree.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She is on her knees on the floor of the living area as he takes her from behind. She has never had sex like this nor has it ever been this good. Her husband is older and does things the traditional way. She garners a look at the man kneeling behind her and smiles as he pumps away, bringing her to fulfillment in record time. She rolls her hips just like he taught her, grinding against him, striving to make him feel just as good as he makes her feel.

He lets out a breathy, harsh groan as he climaxes, slamming into her until his body is completely spent. He drops onto the area rug, stretching his big body out as he pulls her to his side. He gives her a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks baby. That was really good."

"I should be thanking you. I've never had a man to make me feel like you do."

"Did you do what I asked you to do?" He asks.

She lifts up onto her knees and crawls over to the couch to retrieve her bag. She pulls out a bowie knife and a hand gun, stealing them from her husband's personal collection. "The meeting's gonna start tomorrow morning early. I'm sure Tyreese will have someone escort you and Bob over just like they'll escort Martinez. It's not fair how they treat you."

"It'll be fine. Just you wait and see. Martinez and I will take this place back. It should've been ours in the first place. I don't think we have to kill Rick Grimes but Martinez won't see any other way. I know him, so he's gonna kill him."

She cups his face and kisses him. "You just be careful. I couldn't take it if something happened to you."

He returns her kiss. "We've gotta figure out what we're gonna do about your husband. Once we're running this place, I don't want to sneak around anymore. I want everyone to know you're my woman."

She shivers with his possessiveness, loving every minute of it. "I don't want to hurt him but I'll just have to tell him I'm going to leave him. I love you, Travis. I can't deny it anymore."

Shumpert gives Patricia a wide smile. "I love you, too."

XXXXXXXXXX

The meeting begins without a hitch. Everyone knows why they are there so Rick silently hopes it won't take long to reach a unanimous vote so they can enact whatever fate is decided for Shumpert, Martinez, and Bob. He looks at the three men seated in front of him, wishing circumstances could be different. Well, for Shumpert and Bob at least. He could give a fuck about Martinez.

Tyreese had them placed together, their chairs kept separate from the rest of the crowd. Mr. Charles and Otis guarding them.

Michonne watches quietly from the audience, surprised to see Rick behind a podium, wondering whose idea that was. She can't help but think of the President reference she made not long ago. She smiles inwardly as she plans to rib him about it once they're home.

Rick stands before the community, thanking them for being there and then reminds them of the transgressions the three men were accused of. He finds it difficult but keeps his emotions at bay as he relays how Dawn and Martinez concocted a plan to harm him and his wife by harming their children. He informs them of Bob's participation and the fact that Shumpert knew of the plan but decided to allow them to see it through rather than informing him or anyone else what would happen. He concludes by telling them they would be voting to ban the men from the community or voting to put them to death.

A man stands up and states, "All we've got to go on is what you're telling us. Now I'm not calling you a liar Mr. Grimes but don't you think we should hear an account of these events from the ones who stand accused?"

Rick gives him an affirmative nod. "Good suggestion, Luther. I don't see anythang wrong with that."

The gentleman sputters, "You…you know my name?"

"That's part of my job, Luther….to know the people within these walls. Your contribution is just as important as mine. Don't forget that," Rick tells him. He quickly averts his eyes as he can see the admiration in Luther's. He doesn't want to be a hero or anyone's "Governor". He just wants this place to work and he knows with everyone cooperating and working together, it's all possible.

His eyes land on Michonne for just a moment before he returns his attention to the crowd. He does not want to hear what Martinez has to say but knows it's inevitable. He looks to Bob. "You wanna tell us your version of events?"

Bob nods slowly before looking to Sasha and lifting himself to a stand. "All I've got to say is that Martinez threatened to kill me if I didn't do what he said. I didn't want to be a part of their mess but I didn't have a choice."

"You spineless asshole!" Martinez shouts, coming to his feet. "I dare you put all of this shit on me when you and Shumpert both wanted Grimes dead just as much as I did!"

"Don't fucking speak for me," Shumpert spats, giving Martinez a murderous glare.

"I'm only saying what you two motherfuckers don't have the balls to admit. I don't know why I ever thought I'd get anything done with you two anyway. I'd have done better on my own," Martinez admits. He shoves Shumpert who jumps up and answers with a shove of his own. Seconds later, the two men are tussling as Otis reaches in to try and pull them apart.

Michonne frowns at the exchange, not trusting the men at all. She was right as total chaos erupts when Shumpert brandishes a knife and quickly runs the blade across Otis's neck.

The crowd gasps and starts to panic as the action unfolds all at once. Screams sound through the air, the shuffling of feet, chairs collapsing, benches scraping against the floor as people try to collectively reach a place of safety.

Martinez lifts a gun up and aims at Rick. All Michonne witnesses is the gun going off and Rick landing on the floor. She grips her katana, unsheathing it and embeds it into Martinez's body as she moves up behind him. Her heart pounds as she doesn't know if Rick was hit or not.

Sasha and Tyreese aim their weapons but don't want to fire into the crowd as people try their best to exit the building. Bob is struggling to relieve Mr. Charles of his weapon and Shumpert sees Michonne's blade sticking out of Martinez's chest and turns toward her, his hand raised in the air about to come down.

Rick lifts his head, assessing the scene and the confusion from the side of the podium and sees Shumpert about to strike at Michonne. He pulls his gun from his holster just as she pulls her sword away from Martinez to counter the attack. He fires a single shot and plugs a bullet into Shumpert's back. She notes the look of surprise on the large man's face as he gasps and jerks forward. Amazingly, he continues to come for her so she swings upward, dismembering the hand holding the knife.

Shumpert screams in disbelief and pain as he drops to his knees only seconds after his comrade in arms, Martinez, fell face first onto the floor after being impaled. Bob stops his struggle with Mr. Charles, finally noticing that Shumpert and Martinez are down. He looks to Sasha in disbelief and sees that she and her brother have their weapons trained on him. He lifts his hands to the air, realizing there is no coming back from this.

Michonne glances at Otis, but quickly rushes to the stage as Rick lifts himself to a stand. She can see Sasha and Tyreese in her peripheral vision as they move forward to assess the damage. Her eyes rove over Rick's body quickly, searching for any sign of injury. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine," he answers before snatching her into his arms and hugging her. They've had too many close calls for his taste.

She returns his embrace, holding her blade away from his body. "I'm ok, Rick."

He takes a deep breath before releasing her, then watches as Tyreese takes a knife and stabs Otis in the head before doing the same to Shumpert and Martinez. He and Michonne exit the stage and stand with Tyreese and Sasha, both experiencing mixed feelings about the deaths. The area was mostly clear of others but some community folks cautiously make their way back in out of curiosity.

Ms. Althea sits quietly in a corner but stands up and says in a clear voice, "Bob needs to be banned from this place. He had his chance to do right and y'all saw what he did. He probably was gonna kill my Charles if he got his hands on that gun."

Slight murmurs are heard amongst those who had returned. They all linger by the door, not willing to take another chance of sitting down and relaxing as they'd done before.

"Ms. Althea is right. We had a few issues before but never on this level. We can't have folks in here trying to kill others. We're supposed to be fighting those things outside at our gates, not each other." Luther nods to Ms. Althea then looks to the others who are present.

Bob can only hang his head sadly as he knows he has no defense.

"All those in favor of banishment, raise your hand," Rick requests.

Every person in the room except Bob raises a hand.

"You might as well kill me here and now just like you did Martinez and Shumpert," Bob protests.

Rick carries on as if Bob didn't speak. "Tyreese, put him in lock up for the night with a guard detail. We'll send him on his way at first light tomorrow." He looks to the few faces in the crowd. "Thank y'all for…"

Screams interrupt him as Patricia rushes into the meeting hall with tears streaming down her face. She stops as she encounters the bodies of her husband, Otis, and her lover, Shumpert. She drops to her knees with a wail before she touches a hand to Otis's face then moves over to Shumpert, lifting his head into her lap and rocking back and forth as she cries loudly.

Tyreese and Sasha share a look as do Rick and Michonne. The former steps to Patricia and takes her by an arm gently, telling her she should go home.

She snatches away from him. "Don't you tell me what! This is not how this was supposed to happen!" She looks around wildly. "Who was it?! Who killed my Travis?!" Her red rimmed eyes zero in on Rick. "Was it you? Or was it your murdering wife?"

"Ma'am….." Rick begins.

Patricia lifts up slowly, lowering Shumpert's head to the floor gently. She stands and faces Rick and Michonne. "Don't you ma'am me! Ever since y'all got here, it's been chaos! We was fine before y'all came along! Now everybody's dead or dying! And it's coz of you and her!"

"Patricia, you need to calm down," Sasha tells her.

"Or what? I'll be killed too! Well you might as well kill me! I don't have Otis! I don't have Travis! You done took away anything that mattered to me!" She clutches her stomach, doubling over then lifts up, pointing a finger at Rick. "It was you! You was supposed to die, not Travis! He told me he'd be ok. He told me we'd be together."

"What do you mean Rick was supposed to die?" Michonne asks with narrowed eyes.

"Travis asked me to get him a knife and a gun for the meeting and I did it coz that's what you do for the man you love. He told me he and Martinez were gonna take Woodbury back and we could be together. I was gonna finally tell Otis the truth…." Patricia trails off as the sobs overtake her again. She closes her eyes, trying to gain some composure. She can hear voices but she can't decipher what is being said as her eyes lock in on Michonne. _If I'm gonna be alone, then so is Rick Grimes_.

Rick drops his head, pinching the bridge of his nose with a heavy sigh. He is pushed back as Michonne is slammed into his shoulder, her sword knocked from her hand and clattering to the floor. He lifts his head to see Patricia attacking Michonne but before he can grab the woman, Michonne lifts a fist and punches her in the face. The older woman drops onto her back with a groan, her hands covering her nose. _Can this day get any fucking worse?_

Michonne lifts up, retrieving her sword before Rick can even offer assistance. She sees the fire in his eyes matches hers as he starts giving out orders.

Patricia and Bob are escorted to lock up and placed under guard while the community comes together to take care of burials for Otis, Shumpert, and Martinez.

Rick leaves Sasha and Tyreese in charge as he walks with Michonne to their apartment and guides her to their bedroom. He doesn't want to think about what went wrong, what plans Martinez, Shumpert, and Bob concocted with Patricia's help, what could've happened. He just wants to get lost in her, with her. They can deal with the outside world later. Right now, all he wants and needs is her.


	11. Chapter 11

In Another Lifetime (Chapter 11)

Michonne can't believe she is on the brink of release and they aren't even undressed. They made it to the bed and quickly started a make out session where he planted himself firmly between her thighs and proceeded to grind against her. She answers by clutching his head and lifting her pelvis to meet his. She groans into his mouth as her body shakes and shudders. She wants to protest when she feels his weight lift from her but only opens her eyes to see what he is about.

Rick pulls her boots off before swiftly removing her pants and panties. He drops to his knees and spreads her legs. Her gasp and slight whimper urge him on as he dives in to taste her sweetness. Her scent, her flavor, her texture all serve as some sort of elixir that drives him to please her like he has no other.

She thrashes her head from side to side as she lifts her hips to meet his mouth at her core. She gasps and groans, grabbing his hair to hold him against her. "There. Right there." She wants to scream as she feels her body responding to him yet again. Tears sting her eyes as she stiffens, the orgasm moving through her with wave after glorious wave. She has never had this reaction before. _It's him. All him_.

Her chest heaves up and down as she goes into relaxation mode, her core still throbbing. She stares up at the ceiling in a complete daze and yelps as she feels him slide inside her, filling her completely. The tears escape as she wraps her arms around him and holds on tightly while he moves back and forth, burying his face in her neck, his hands palming her ass.

An hour later, she is awakened by a gentle caress at her hip. She opens her eyes to a smiling Rick and smiles back before covering her mouth to stifle a yawn. "I took a nap?"

"We both did." He leans forward and kisses her shoulder, amused that she is naked from the waist down and he is still fully dressed yet they had an explosive lovemaking session. "That was amazing….and I'm sorry."

"I think we'll be fine but we can't do this unprotected again." She gives him a stern look. "I mean it."

"I know."

After a quick shower together, they walk to the makeshift school and wait for the boys to be dismissed. From there, they visit the supply store allowing the boys to get a treat before returning home to start dinner and spend time as the family they have become.

The next morning is routine again as they see the boys off to school, then meet Tyreese and Sasha at the holding area. Most of the community is gathered around as they escort Bob and Patricia to the front exit/entrance. Bob remains stoic as he accepts the backpack of provisions but Patricia pleads loudly telling them they are killing her by sending her away.

Michonne struggles for just a moment with their decision but only has to recall what happened to realize this is best for all involved. She takes a deep breath and ponders over the events of the last few weeks. Regardless of what was before, this is how they have to live and survive now and that's all that matters. She can't dwell on the invisible blood on her hands or the fact that Mike would not look at her the same if he were still here. Her eyes find Rick who gives her a reassuring nod and she knows there is no condemnation or judgment in his heart for her.

Patricia's cries and shouts bring her back to the present situation.

"You might want to keep quiet. The noise draws the walkers," a lady in the crowd tells Patricia as the gates are opened, Bob and Patricia walk out, and the gates are closed again. Mr. Charles, Noah, and Sasha watch from the top of the wall as Bob and Patricia make their way on foot.

 _Six weeks later_

The community is thriving under Rick's leadership. The weak sections of the wall have been fortified with plans to secure it in its entirety section by section. Guards are on duty at the front and rear, vegetables and fruits have been planted, and at least three new citizens (Zach, his pregnant girlfriend, Taylor, and her brother, Josh) have been welcomed to the community. Noah and Tyreese found them during a supply run about three weeks ago.

Rick is currently making his daily rounds, Carl and Andre with him, allowing Michonne some alone time at home. He looks at the smiling faces of the two boys and is thankful that they still find some joy despite their current circumstances. He hones in on that word joy and realizes that he has found some too. Losing Lori hurt more than he ever imagined but finding Michonne has truly been the best thing that has ever happened to him.

He feels a tug at his leg and looks down at the curious face of Andre. "Yeah?"

The little one points across the way and Rick glances over curiously, placing his hand atop Andre's and pushing it down. His mama always told him it was rude to point at folks. His eyes pop as he notices Zach and Taylor walking their way. She didn't look _that_ pregnant three weeks ago.

"She has a baby in her belly right?" Andre asks.

"Yes, she does," Rick answers, already wondering what the little guy is thinking.

"So my Mommy looked like that when I was in her belly?"

Carl sighs. "Yes Andre all women with babies in their bellies look like that. My Mom looked like that too. Right Dad?"

Rick only nods as Zach and Taylor approach them. He greets them with a smile. "Y'all settling in ok?"

"We are. We just wanted to thank you….I mean, I know we already have but we just want you to know how grateful we are. Denise even had prenatal vitamins and she's reading up on delivering the baby and everything," Taylor relays.

"Well, I'm glad to hear it. I'm sure everything will be just fine," Rick returns.

"We're sure of it. Can I talk to you for just a moment?" Zach inquires. At Rick's nod, they move away a few steps and Taylor entertains the boys.

Andre has a million and one questions about her belly and even asks to touch it. Taylor obliges and laughs when the baby kicks, eliciting a comical expression from Andre. Carl stands nearby and can't help noticing Andre's face. The curiosity grabs him and he has to know more so he starts asking questions as well.

"So did the stork come and put the baby in your belly?" Andre asks.

Taylor smiles and says, "Well, something like that."

"Do you know if the baby's a boy or a girl? What are you going to name the baby? Do you have any clothes for the baby? What about…."

"Andre please. She can only answer one question at a time," Carl reminds him. "You don't want to tire her out talking. She has to rest for the baby."

The younger one nods with understanding. "Right." He looks up at Taylor. "Is the baby still moving?"

Taylor nods. "I think she likes the sound of your voice. She hasn't stopped moving since you started talking."

"She? So it's a girl?"

"We're not sure. I'm just kind of hoping for a little girl," Taylor supplies. "You two would probably make great big brothers."

"Big brothers? You mean we could be brothers for your little girl?" Andre wants to know.

"Well not quite. I just meant if your Mom and Dad decided to have another baby then I know you guys would be a big help taking care of your little brother or sister," Taylor states.

Andre's eyes light up as he looks from Taylor's belly to Carl. "We should be big brothers. Mommy and Rick can have a baby, right?"

Carl slowly begins to smile as he thinks about having a little brother or sister. He had always hoped his Mom and Dad would have another baby but that never happened. Now that his Dad is with Michonne….well, maybe just maybe they could have a baby together. "I'd love to have a baby brother or sister."

Taylor laughs at the two animated little boys.

"Do we have to write a letter to the stork like we write one to Santa Claus so he'll know what we want?" Andre inquires.

"I think your Mom and Dad have to write the letter to the stork," Taylor cringes with her fib but doesn't know what else to say.

"Thanks," Andre says as he turns to walk away. He thinks better of it and looks to Carl. "How do we know the stork is still here? What if something bad happened to him?"

Carl smiles at Taylor, then looks back to Andre. "Well how'd she get a baby then?"

Andre makes a mad dash for Rick, dancing from side to side as he waits to be acknowledged.

Carl offers a thank you to Taylor and moves over to stand with Andre.

Rick finishes his conversation with Zach, impressed with the young man and his possible capabilities. He turns his attention to the boys after bidding Zach and Taylor a good evening and asks, "Think Ms. Jeannette still has some skittles?"

"We don't want skittles," Andre tells him.

Rick frowns. "Well that's a first. You guys see something else at the store you want?"

"We want a baby brother or a baby sister," Carl states.

Rick falters then looks long and hard at the two expectant faces. "Wh…what?"

Meanwhile, Michonne is resting quietly. Cleaning up always makes her tired so she decided to lay down. The opening of the front door has her smiling as she hears Rick and the boys returning. The latter two race into the room and jump onto the bed, talking excitedly while Rick stands in the doorway, exhibiting a thoughtful expression.

"Michonne! We have a great idea and you and Dad need to write the letter to the stork tonight!" Carl explains.

"A letter? The stork? Carl, what are you talking about?" Michonne asks.

"Mommy, we want to be big brothers so you and Rick have to write a letter to the stork and tell him to put a baby in your belly," Andre explains.

Michonne falters and sputters as she attempts to comprehend what she just heard. She looks to Rick who has a silly grin on his face and back to the boys who haven't stopped talking but she can't decipher a word. _Baby in your belly_ continues to float through her head. "Wait. Just wait a minute. Slow down. What are you two talking about exactly?"

They both start telling her about their conversation with Taylor and how the stork will bring them a baby but she and Rick have to tell the stork what they want.

"Boys I'm sorry but I'm not going to have a baby," Michonne explains.

"Why not?" Andre counters. "Is it because you and Rick didn't go to the church to get married yet?"

"You guys can do that tomorrow after we send the letter to the stork," Carl supplies.

Michonne scratches her head and looks to Rick for some assistance. "We're not going to the church to get married and we're not going to have a baby. We don't even have a way to send a letter to the stork. There is no more post office. Remember?"

The boys immediately start to protest so Rick walks further into the room and joins them on the bed. "First of all, let's not get into a hurry about any of this. Getting married takes time and having a baby takes a lot of time. Even if we could send the letter, the stork may not have a baby right now."

"Then how did Taylor get her baby in her belly?" Andre wants to know. "The stork got her letter. She said you and Mommy have to write a letter and tell the stork what we want just like we do with Santa Claus."

Michonne shares a look with Rick, wondering how they answer that one. "Ok. We'll write a letter and see if the stork sends us a baby." She is ready to end this conversation immediately.

"Let's go get some pencils and paper," Carl suggests.

"Yeah," Andre inserts.

Rick is amused by the entire conversation and loves seeing Michonne squirm. "Do we want a boy or a girl?"

The younger ones yell, "A boy" before scampering off the bed to go to their room in search of pencils and paper.

Michonne scowls at Rick. "Why are you encouraging them?"

He lifts up on his knees with a smile as he moves toward her. "I think it's great they want to be big brothers. Would you even consider it?"

"No," she answers quickly. "It's just not a good idea."

"So we're not going to write a letter to the stork?" He asks, his shoulders shaking with laughter.

She laughs with him. "We wouldn't be able to live with those two if we didn't."

He wraps his arms around her waist and stretches his body atop hers. He was just about to kiss her when they hear a loud, "Ewwww….." from the doorway. Rick rolls off of Michonne and looks at the boys, thinking their aversion to kissing girls is beyond comical. _Boy are they in for a rude awakening in a few years._

Hours later, the house is quiet as the boys are sound asleep. They wrote two letters to the stork and entrusted them to Rick to get them mailed.

The latter is currently sitting up on the side of the bed, breathing hard as they had just finished making love. Something doesn't feel right so he switches on the bedside lamp and stares down at himself.

"Shit," he says aloud.

"What is it?" Michonne asks breathlessly.

"The condom broke again."

She pops up to a sitting position. "What? Again? Rick, what is going on?"

"I think…..maybe…." He looks away from her, almost too shy to admit the issue.

"Maybe what?"

"The condoms…..they….they're um…too….small," he confesses.

Michonne's mouth drops open as she is rendered speechless. She tosses her hair over her shoulder and places a hand over her mouth to hide her smile. "I need to go to the bathroom." She grabs a robe and exits the bedroom.

Rick watches her leave the room and ponders if he'll be able to procure more condoms. Otherwise, he might get cut off.

Michonne closes the door behind her and releases a quiet giggle. She wonders how long he has known the condoms were too small and why he didn't try to get any bigger ones. _Dang were the bigger ones all taken?_ She notices the paper holder is devoid of paper so she opens the cabinet to retrieve more and her eyes zero in on the unopened package of sanitary pads. She frowns as she tries to recall her last cycle and surmises that she probably should've had one by now.

The realization is slow but concise as she calculates that a missed period could mean a possible pregnancy. She shakes her head, refusing to believe it. They only made love 3 or 4 times without protection but…..hell the condoms broke several times after they obtained them so…

 _This can't be true. What are we going to do? Did Rick and the boys jinx me?_ She plops down on the lidded toilet with a heavy sigh, not sure if she should scream and cry or throw something and cry. More time than she realized must have passed because Rick was at the door knocking and asking if she was ok. She stands to open the door and allows him inside.

"You alright?"

"I…I don't know," she answers.

"What's going on?"

"I…I just realized…" She swallows nervously before she continues. "….that I haven't….had a period."

Rick is quiet as he deciphers what that could mean, watching Michonne closely to gauge her reaction. He can't help thinking that he really fucked up this time. He waits patiently for her to say more. When she doesn't, he offers a quiet, "I'm sorry."

She looks up at him. "It's not your fault. I'm just as much to blame as you are." She takes a deep breath and releases it. "I'll just see if Denise can….confirm it in some way. I guess the boys will get their wish after all."

He drops to his knees in front of her. "Hey. It's gonna be ok."

"I hope so." She wraps her arms around him as the tears slowly trickle down her cheeks.

XXXXXXXXXX

There is not much in the world that frightens Michonne but she cannot bring herself to go to Denise and find out if she's pregnant or not. It's been two days and they are still in limbo. She smiles when she thinks of how sweet and understanding Rick has been. She wonders if she should share her fears with him. She knows he has to be curious and wants to ask but is giving her space. The truth is Andre spent nine days in the NICU (Neonatal Intensive Care Unit) and it frightened her so badly that she vowed to never go through it again. Thinking that she could lose her baby terrified her and even though Mike wanted to try again, she could never bring herself to agree. She spent those days wondering if she had done something wrong during her pregnancy. She knew that it could've been any number of things, but she couldn't help those thoughts.

That happened when they had the best care and professionals on hand. Her son's surgeon was number one in his field and to look at Andre today no one could ever guess that he had been born with a defective heart valve. The surgery corrected it and they were assured that he could and would lead a healthy, normal life. That is not the case now. They are not in the best circumstances to bring a child into the world but they do have access to medical care. Denise is enthusiastic about all things related to healthcare so she knows she would be in good hands. The boys are expecting it and Rick….he tries to hide it but she knows he wants this baby.

Mike drifts to her mind as he does from time to time. Would he be hurt that she is pregnant now? Something she could not bring herself to do again with him. She had emphatically decided that she wouldn't have any more children and now here she is…..a widow in an apocalypse knocked up by her…..boyfriend? Lover? Pretend husband? She closes her eyes, knowing that Rick is much more than that and maybe this is the catalyst for her to truly embrace all that they could be to each other. Maybe this all happened for a reason or it was just the way it was supposed to happen. She decides right then and there that she will put all fears aside and see Denise first thing in the morning.

Meanwhile, Rick is keeping busy, taking inventory of their weapons and ammo. Noah was supposed to handle the task but Rick gave him the time off and told him he'd take care of it. The quiet atmosphere gives him a moment to think and contemplate how he should approach Michonne about the pregnancy. How can he tell her how much he wants the baby without putting them at odds? He's not even sure why she is so against the idea. Maybe if he could find that out, they could attain some sort of balance. Right now, she won't even go to the infirmary to confirm the pregnancy and he doesn't want to push her.

Honestly, his feelings are a bit hurt. A baby would be a living, breathing representation of the love they have for each other. He knows with everything in him that he is in love with her but maybe this reluctance proves that she is not in love with him. He places the clipboard on a nearby table, his concentration broken. His head is telling him to confront her….to get everything out into the open so there will be no questions as to how they feel about each other but his heart is ever considerate of her and he doesn't want to make demands. He sighs heavily and decides to head home. His mind isn't on anything but her and the baby she could possibly be carrying.

Dinner was quiet for the adults but animated for the children as they talked about their day at school and their time at the gun range. Michonne had acquiesced to allow them to start training with Sasha at Rick's suggestion.

The faraway look on Rick's face doesn't go unnoticed by Michonne and she knows she has to talk with him and soon. Later, she tucks the boys into bed and reads them a story while Rick takes a shower. She stays with them until they are both asleep and studies them lovingly, wondering who the baby would look like. Would he or she favor Carl or Andre or a mixture of both? She looks over to see Rick standing in the doorway and realizes that this pregnancy may be a good thing.

She lifts herself from Carl's bed and moves toward Rick, grabbing his hand and leading him to their bedroom. She closes the door and proceeds to explain to him about Andre and how she vowed to never allow herself the possibility of going through another ordeal like that.

"I was so terrified that I'd lose him, that I did something wrong during the pregnancy so I made up my mind never to get pregnant again," she relays.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know…..but Andre survived. Everything turned out ok. Just like I know this pregnancy will be ok," Rick tells her.

"I'm going to the infirmary in the morning. If we're pregnant, you're right….it will be ok." She takes a deep breath. "Most of all, I realized how much you want this baby and that I'd do anything to make you happy."

Rick smiles with that admission as he takes her into his arms. "Thank you but I need you to be happy too. I don't want this if you don't want it."

"I guess you have some sort of effect on me. I was looking at the boys earlier wondering who the baby would like." She smiles as he drops his forehead to hers and kisses her softly.

In the early hours of the morning, Michonne is awakened by a pain in her lower abdomen. The feeling is almost foreign but she remembers it well. _Cramps_. She slowly makes her way to the bathroom and moments later discovers the source of her pain. Her period had arrived.

 **A/N: Awwww….no Richonne baby right now. Rick is going to be so disappointed. Y'all think he went ahead and got the big condoms?**


	12. Chapter 12

In Another Lifetime (Chapter 12)

 **A/N: Hello my fellow Richonners! I hope you're still enjoying this story. Thanks for all the support.**

 _Previously: Andre and Carl decided it would be a good idea to become big brothers so they enlist their parents' help in writing letters to the stork. Rick and Michonne find it amusing until they actually have a pregnancy scare._

XXXXXXXXXX

Michonne sits in bewilderment and wonders at the absence of relief as her bottom lip starts to tremble and the tears well up in her eyes. Just as she had accepted and welcomed the pregnancy, she finds out it never existed. She groans as she can only imagine how disappointed Rick is going to be. She pulls herself together and makes her way to their bedroom.

She slides into bed and faces a sleeping Rick, reaching out to caress his hair softly. She knew her touch would wake him and tries to keep a straight face as his eyes connect with hers despite the dimness.

"Everythang alright?" He asks quietly.

She shakes her head. "No," she answers as she moves closer to him and hugs him. His arms wrap around her automatically and she relishes in the comfort.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

"I….I'm not….pregnant."

He pulls back, searching her face. The disappointment and despair are apparent, making his stomach drop but he masks his reaction and holds her tightly.

She whispers "I'm sorry" more than once as her tears dampen her skin as well as his. "I was finally ready and just like that…..the hope is gone."

He clears his throat, trying to control his emotions. "No, it's not gone. Just….postponed. Maybe this just wasn't the right time. We still have to consider what we're facing now. The risks, the dangers….."

She takes a deep breath and agrees with him. "How can things be so good in here and so bad out there? It's a blessing _and_ a curse."

"How so?"

"A curse because of who we've lost, what we've lost and a blessing because we found each other….again," she explains. She can sense his smile as they continue to hold each other.

"I am so in love with you," he admits.

She leans back to look at him and smiles as he wipes her tears. Despite his disappointment, despite putting up with her insecurities he is still willing to put himself out there for her. The love she feels overwhelms her as more tears come but for a different reason. She's happy. "I'm in love with you."

"You think this is our chance to do this the right way?" He asks.

"The right way?"

"Well, the would be big brothers may not get their wish for a baby but maybe they'll settle for being official brothers to each other. I don't know how or when but I want to marry you Michonne."

His words render her speechless and he takes her silence as uncertainty.

"Is it too soon? Did I….."

She shakes her head. "I….just never thought there would be anyone else but I want this. I want you." She gives him a slight smile. "Let's get married."

XXXXXXXXXX

Rick is in his office with Zach and Tyreese making plans for an upcoming supply run. He was going forward with the idea the younger man had for setting manual booby traps around the perimeter of the community, specifically in their blind spots. The traps would incapacitate a walker or even a human if they got too close to the fence.

They would take a team of five and get the supplies needed for the traps among other essentials. He was secretly planning to procure new rings but was still unsure who they'd get to perform the ceremony. He tells himself to take things one step at a time and all would fall into place as it should. He also makes a mental note to get bigger condoms.

He continues through the day as he normally would, looking forward to spending time with his family. The boys would be at school for another couple of hours and Michonne was helping Jeanette at the supply store.

Later that night, over dinner, he informs her about the supply run, omitting the fact that he will be searching for new rings.

"I'd really like to go with you," she states.

He nods in agreement. "I know but I thought we agreed it's best if one of us stays here."

"Noah's been real good with the boys so I'm sure he wouldn't mind watching them."

"We don't need a babysitter. Sasha's teaching us how to handle ourselves," Andre inputs.

"Noah is not a babysitter. I just feel better if he's with you when Rick and I can't be," Michonne explains.

Rick was hoping she wouldn't insist on going. He doesn't want them both out there when they don't have to be. "We won't be out long. We'll leave at daybreak and return by dusk. I promise."

She gives him a pensive look, finally picking up on the fact that he'd rather go without her. The only time they'd been apart was when she accompanied the Governor on that run months ago. She doesn't want to but she agrees to stay behind.

"The next run's yours," Rick assures her.

"And ours," Carl adds.

"Yeah!" Andre agrees.

Rick tilts his head with a slight smile. "I don't know about that one."

The hint of disapproval sends the boys into a litany of why they should be allowed to go on the next run. Michonne shares a look with her better half that clearly says _this is all yours_.

Hours later, the apartment is quiet as the boys are finally asleep and their parents are making love. She takes the lead, kissing him from head to toe and driving him mad with desire for her. She climbs on top and rides hard and fast, leaving him speechless. Afterwards, they lay in each other's arms, basking in a cocoon of satisfaction. She caresses his cheek softly and whispers, "Come back to me."

He smiles, wondering why she is so worried. "Babe we'll be fine. It's only a supply run."

She nods and brushes off her feelings of uncertainty. "You'd better get some sleep."

He kisses her softly and they snuggle closer, drifting off slowly but surely. All too soon, his inner clock has him rising before the sun and she joins him, packing extra provisions in his back pack and ensuring that he eats. They stand in the living area where they kiss deeply, hug tightly, and exchange soft "I love yous". They walk to the door hand in hand and she watches until he disappears from sight.

She sits in solitude for a brief moment, thinking over the tasks she could complete in Rick's absence. She is soon showering and getting dressed, waking the boys and preparing breakfast while they go through their morning routine. Afterwards, she escorts them to school and meets Sasha at Rick's office to get her day started.

XXXXXXXXXX

The sun was still sitting high in the sky as the two trucks were making their way down a dirt road. Rick, Tyreese, and Noah in one while Zach and Luther follow in the other. The former was pretty proud of the team he'd assembled. They'd located the supplies they would need for the traps, siphoned some gas and discovered some canned goods and bottled water. He taps his pocket lightly, assuring himself that the wedding bands he found were still there. They were plain and he didn't have a solitaire or anything to accompany hers but he's hopeful she'll be pleased. He plans to take the main road on the last leg of their trip home, keeping his eye out for a store that might have some jewelry. He deduces that he might have gotten as lucky as he is going to get at this point.

"Not bad for the amount of time we've been out. We could make it back before dusk at this rate," Tyreese states.

"Sounds like a plan to me," Rick returns with a smile. He cringes as he remembers that he hadn't found any condoms. He'd give it one last effort, hoping he wouldn't have to return home without them.

"Looks like somebody needs a break," Tyreese offers as he notices Luther signaling with his headlights.

Rick takes a look in his rearview mirror as Noah physically turns his body to peer out the back window. The former takes a cautionary glance around, taking in the view ahead and behind and the wooded areas lining both sides of the road. He comes to a complete stop and the five of them exit the trucks, not having to be told the usual protocol. He shakes his head as he watches Luther trudge off into the woods, making it apparent he has to do more than just open his fly.

Noah scoffs. "Good thing we've got a bit of time on our hands."

"Yeah but that could change in a second so be sure and keep your eyes and hears open," Rick reminds them.

The others don't have to be told but acknowledge the instructions all the same. They utilize the time to relieve themselves and check over the supplies, hoping Luther doesn't linger.

A shot rings out and hits Rick in his side, the impact leveling him to the ground. A hand instinctively goes to his wound as he reaches for his python and takes cover on the other side of the vehicle. Tyreese does the same, looking to the 2nd truck to see Noah and Zach hovering low as well. He reaches toward Rick but more shots ring out, collapsing the tires on one truck and then the other.

"Shit," Tyreese whispers as he realizes they are going to have to return fire and make a run for it. They don't know who or what they are dealing with. He looks to Rick who gives him a nod as they both lift up and fire into the woods, hoping to connect.

Zach and Noah follow their lead but it only causes their opponents to get more aggressive.

"Fall back!" Rick yells. "Get out of here!"

"But what about Luther?" Zach yells.

Rick clutches his side and looks helplessly at the area where Luther disappeared, not knowing if the man was alive or dead.

"You've gotta go. I'll cover you. Go now!" Tyreese tells Rick, giving him a slight shove. "I'll be right behind you."

Zach and Noah stay low but continue to fire their guns as well. Tyreese realizes he will be out of ammo soon and they can't afford to be completely depleted. He motions for the other two to make a run for it, hoping he can follow them.

Rick is making his way through the woods, grimacing as the wound continues to burn and ache. He can feel the sweat beading all over his body as the adrenaline pumps furiously. He looks around with caution, detecting the crunching of leaves and low growls, indicating that walkers are nearby. He keeps moving, wondering if Tyreese and the others are close behind.

An expletive bounces through his head as he considers the haul they had to abandon and the fact that the vehicles are useless. A vision of Michonne materializes but he shakes his head, deciding he has to concentrate on staying alive and getting back to her and their boys. His side throbs as the pain wants to take over but he does his best to ignore it and moves on.

Minutes later, he leans against a tree to rest for a moment. He breathes in deeply and exhales slowly, watching the area like a hawk and wishing for some water. He hears them before he can see them and pushes off from the tree, trying to put as much distance as possible between himself and the dead. He comes to a small clearing in the woods and immediately steps back into the trees for cover. A group of walkers are feeding off some kind of animal so he moves slowly and quietly, attempting to circle around them to get to the other side. Only the woods are crawling with walkers and he finds himself running across the clearing, praying to come upon a building or something for shelter and safety.

The pain from the gunshot was becoming unbearable but he trudges on, determined not to collapse. The sun is lower so he knows he needs to find a place before nightfall. He can't help wishing he'd taken the main road earlier and wondering who attacked them. He notices a tower or something in the distance and squints against the sun, trying to make it out. He rests, catching his breath and only a few steps more puts him at the edge of the forest and looming ahead is a prison.

He cringes as he notices the walkers at the fence, calculating how many he'd have to take out in order to get inside. He checks his python to see how many bullets he had left, grabs his knife, and makes his way to the main entrance, shooting one and cutting down another.

He is taken by surprise when shots ring out, felling the walkers within his proximity and the gate starts to open.

"Get inside quick!" A male voice commands.

Rick doesn't have to be told twice as he races through the gate and collapses to the ground, his last image the gate clattering to a close.

XXXXXXXXXX

Several men are rummaging through the vehicles, taking the water, food, gas, weapons, and ammo. One of them, hefty and older, stands off to the side, partaking thirstily from a lukewarm bottle of water. He wipes his mouth with the back of his hand and lets out a satisfied sigh. "That sure was dumb of y'all to shoot out the damn tires. We coulda used these trucks."

"Well you was the one that said they couldn't get away," one of the men answers.

"Whatever!" The older guy steps to a younger black man and claps him on the shoulder. "Good thing you recognized your old friends huh? Now we done got rid of the one you told us to so where's this lavish community y'all keep going on about?"

"Shut your mou….." Luther is interrupted by a rifle butt to the stomach. He doubles over and drops to his knees, gasping for the air that was knocked from his lungs.

The older guy nods. "Tie him up and put something over his mouth. It'll look good that we have one of theirs to prove that the others are dead and gone."

"Are you sure he's dead? If he lives and comes back, you guys are going to have a helluva fight on your hands," the man explains.

"He got a bullet in his side. He's bleeding out here amongst all these flesh eaters. He won't last an hour out there like that. Now….tell me where we're going next?"

"But what about the others? You didn't shoot them. They could come back."

"Damn. You act like you don't have no faith in us to get shit done. What else we gotta do?"

The younger man sighs nervously. "You're right. Sorry about that." He looks to the sky. "We can get there before dark if we leave now."

The group of men and a restrained Luther walk back to their temporary camp where two women are there waiting. They were setting up to stay the night when they heard the vehicles in the distance. The men went to investigate and one of their new members recognized the man in the tan shirt. He immediately told them that man's death would ensure their takeover at the community where he used to live. The leader was tired of living on the road. He'd done the homeless thing more than once before the world went bad so he wanted to try living behind some walls for a change. Killing the man who stood in their way was one of the easiest things they'd ever done.

He tells his group to gather around as he announces that they are going to make their way to this community they've heard so much about and make it their new home. He gives a smile when one of the women lets out a hushed squeal and wraps her arms around his waist.

"You're keeping your promise?" She asks.

"Something like that baby. Seems like luck is on our side because we got the prick who took over and put y'all out in the first place."

"Rick Grimes? You killed Rick Grimes?"

"We sure as shit did. Shot his ass and left him for the walkers."

She steps back and searches for one man in particular. She looks him directly in the eye. "Is that true Bob? Is he really dead?"

"They shot him and he ran off into the woods. Joe says there's no way he's going to survive with all the walkers around." He gives her a nod of reassurance. "We can go back to Woodbury now."

The 12 of them pile into an old rundown van and spend 10 minutes trying to get it started.

The leader hits the youngest, a teen named Chris, across the head and yells, "This is why we shoulda kept one of them trucks back there! Y'all better hope this son of a bitch doesn't break down again."

Chris slams the hood on the van, stuffing a couple of tools into his back pocket. "It's alright Joe. We'll find something else but I can keep it going until then. I promise."

"Let's go. We're wasting time!" The leader shouts again, climbing into the passenger's side and pulling the blonde woman onto his lap. He gives her a kiss on the cheek, wondering why a woman like her hadn't passed out from being with a man like him. He hadn't seen a bar of soap or a toothbrush in ages. Maybe he'd be able to get himself spruced up for her once they settled into their new place. _Ain't no telling what she'd do if I was clean_.

They start their trip to Woodbury, breaking down once again but Chris keeps his word and gets the van going. They leave the vehicle shrouded by some trees and move on foot, deciding to scope the place out before they make their presence known.

One of the men pokes Luther with the barrel of his rifle and they slowly come out of hiding. Luther is in front followed by a man with a gun trained at his back and Bob, Patricia, and Joe walk behind them. The other female and two men follow as Joe instructed the other four to move in on those protecting the rear. They were to wait on his whistle to execute the attack.

Joe holds up a dirty handkerchief that used to be white, waving it. "Hey there! We come in peace! We got your man here and all we want is to come in and find some safety."

Mr. Charles and two others were guarding the entrance. He immediately sends one of them to retrieve Sasha and Michonne. He steadies his weapon, ready to fire, frowning as he recognizes Bob and Patricia and looks around for the others. "I can't make that decision. You're going to have to wait until the woman in charge gets here."

"Ha! Woman in charge? I thought your fearless leader was Rick Grimes," Joe returns.

Mr. Charles gets an uneasy feeling and readjusts his hold on his gun. "What do you know about Rick Grimes?" He cringes, wondering what Bob and Patricia told these people and why Luther is their only captive.

"Just that he's not gonna be a problem no more," Joe answers.

Michonne and Sasha come running. They climb the platform and the former frowns as soon as she sees Luther, Patricia, and Bob.

Sasha searches for Tyreese and the others, placing her hand on her gun when she doesn't locate them.

"Which one of you is the woman in charge?" Joe asks.

Bob steps forward. "That'd be the one with the sword at her back. She's married to the one we killed." He looks directly at Michonne and smiles. "That's right. Rick's no longer with us."

"That's a lie!" Michonne counters angrily.

A filthy bandana is snatched from Luther's mouth by the man beside him. "Tell 'em asshole."

Luther looks to Michonne pitifully. "They shot him. He's gone."


	13. Chapter 13

In Another Lifetime (Chapter 13)

 **A/N: Thanks so much for the awesome support.**

 _Previously: Rick and Michonne decide to get married. Rick is shot while out on a run and discovers the prison. Joe and the Claimers arrive at Woodbury with Luther, Bob, and Patricia._

Michonne feels a pain in her chest hearing Luther's words but refuses to give in to anything close to despair. If he was gone, she'd know it. She would have felt it somehow. She can't even risk looking at Sasha or Mr. Charles so she focuses on the group in front of her. "So why are you here?"

"Well you see our new friends Bob and Patricia want their old home back. They said the only way that was gonna happen was if we got rid of Rick Grimes. Must be fate or something coz we caught the bastard on the road and took care of it. Now you just be all hospitable and everything and open the gates and we won't have no problem," Joe informs.

A couple of walkers amble towards them and two of Joe's men take them out easily and quietly.

"Your reign is over bitch. Y'all are getting payback for what you done to Travis," Patricia shouts.

Michonne shakes her head, wishing they'd killed them when they had the chance. "We are not negotiating."

"Oh this here ain't no negotiation. It's a takeover and it can be a peaceful one. Open the gates, you get to live, your people get to live. Don't open the gates and you and your people are gonna die starting with your pal Luther."

"Nobody else has to die Michonne. This is easy," Bob states.

"There's no way we're opening those gates," Sasha whispers.

"We can't assume those are all their numbers. What…." Michonne is interrupted by Joe.

"We ain't gonna stand out here and wait for more walkers to come. Open the damn gates woman!"

"No."

"Have it your way then." Joe lets out a long slow whistle and several pops are heard from the rear of the community.

Michonne, Sasha, Mr. Charles and the others drop to take cover as the former looks to the rear to decipher if anyone was hit. The distraction only gives their assailants out front enough time to hide and attack as well.

She takes a peek through the cracks in the wall and sees Luther lying lifeless on the ground, walkers in the distance on their way to feast. She lets out an expletive, frustrated that she couldn't save him nor retrieve his body.

"Sasha you and Charles go below. We're too easy of a target on this wall. I'll check the rear. Mannie gather every able body who can shoot and get to the armory. Grab Jeannette and tell her to help you. She knows where the markers are. Get everyone in place."

They all climb down off the platform and Charles and Sasha take a stance while the others move off to carry out their tasks. Michonne can't help thinking that Rick was right to prepare everyone for an attack. Maybe he had a feeling this wasn't over.

She orders those she encounters to get a weapon and take cover. She makes her way to the rear of the community to find one of her people on the ground dead. The other had made it off the platform and was firing from a hole in the wooden fence. She approaches him stealthily. "Can you see anything?"

"They're in those trees back there but I don't know how many and I think they're spaced out," the man informs her.

"I've got people at the armory loading up now. I'll get someone here to help you. Hold them off as long as you can." She hands him her revolver and races to the armory. She gives them instructions and watches as they race off to defend their home.

She rushes to their apartment, proud to find the boys obeying her and Rick's instructions if trouble like this found its way to Woodbury. The two of them were armed and standing in the living area to face anyone. They must have heard the shots.

"What's going on?" Carl asks anxiously.

"We're under attack. I want you and Andre to batten down in your room. Do not open this door for anyone but me or Sasha. That's it," she informs them sternly as she races to the bedroom she shares with Rick to retrieve a couple of weapons they had hidden there.

"But we can help Mommy. We can shoot. Sasha taught us," Andre explains.

"Baby I know but please don't argue right now. These are some very bad people and I need you two to keep each other safe no matter what. Ok?" She hugs and kisses them and ushers them to their room hurriedly. "I'll be back. _I promise_." She secures the door, takes a deep breath, and rushes out to rejoin the fight.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Damn. He's shot," Glenn Rhee says as he looks down at the man who collapsed inside their gates.

"We better get Daddy," his wife states before she races up the hill to disappear inside.

"He's shot and he still took down those walkers. Must be one tough son-of-a-bitch," Daryl Dixon answers.

"We gonna help him?" Theodore Douglas, better known as T-Dog, asks.

"You know Herschel's not gonna turn him away. Besides he's no threat to us in the condition he's in," Glenn returns.

"Don't look like he's been on the road or nothing. Maybe he's got a place around here somewhere," Daryl wonders.

"Yeah and what if his people come looking for him? What if the people who shot him come for him?" T-Dog responds.

The three of them take a cautionary look at the entrance to the prison but all they can detect are walkers.

"We'll just patch him up and send him on his way. That's the best we can do," Glenn responds, looking up to see Maggie and Herschel racing back to them.

The latter drops to one knee and checks over the wounded man quickly. "Bullet's still in. I need to get it out before it gets infected. Let's move him inside."

Glenn and T-Dog move to do Herschel's bidding but Daryl stops them.

"Hold on. Let's get this guy's weapons and shit just in case."

"Good looking out man," T-Dog replies as Daryl relieves an unconscious Rick of his gun and knife.

"You think he's gonna live?" Maggie asks.

Herschel sighs. "We'll soon see."

XXXXXXXXXX

Tyreese is trying his best to figure out which direction Rick could've traveled. He is thinking he couldn't have gone far being wounded the way he was but then he scoffs and remembers who he's talking about. _He could be back at Woodbury for all I know_.

He came to the clearing where the walkers were feasting but couldn't determine if Rick stayed hidden in the woods or if he crossed over to the other side. He decided to stay hidden and just now runs upon an abandoned shack. He prayed that he would at least locate Noah and Zach but it's like everyone just disappeared into thin air. Now the sun is dropping and he doesn't want to be out in the elements at night with limited supplies and ammo so he checks out the shack. He glances through the windows first and determines that it is devoid of humans or walkers.

Surprisingly the door was barred by something but he uses enough force to get it open, cringing at the creaking sound his entrance evokes. He covers his mouth and stifles a cough due to the mustiness of the place. He closes the door and looks down to see that it was a chest blocking the entrance. He is thankful the place isn't big so nothing and no one should be hiding anywhere. He makes a thorough check all the same and breathes a small sigh of relief, knowing he'd have a place for the night.

Meanwhile, Noah and Zach make their way back to the abandoned vehicles, checking the area to ensure their assailants were no longer around. They work together to take the undamaged tires off one truck and put them on the other, moving the meager amount of leftover supplies as well before preparing to travel.

"What about Rick and Tyreese and Luther? We just can't leave like this," Noah says anxiously.

Zach starts the truck and puts it in drive. "The best thing we can do for them is to go home and get some help. We'll keep an eye out on the way but we need to get back."

Noah wants to argue but realizes he and Zach aren't as experienced as Rick and Tyreese. They'd get to Woodbury and come back out at first light to search for them.

XXXXXXXXXX

Michonne soon realizes that all they are doing is wasting ammo as they hold off their assailants. Two of her people are dead but she has no proof of any casualties on the other side. Darkness has fallen, making it even easier for them to hide within the trees at the rear as well as in the front of the community. The only thing she can depend on now is the walkers who are surely being attracted by the gunfire. Maybe the walkers could flush them out or even take them out.

The successive pops echoing through the air cease on one side and then the other. The quietness grows eerie as Michonne keeps a vigil with three others at the rear. Sasha and Charles had help up front and there were people in place on either side in the middle of the community. Surely they would be able to see if any of them made a move.

"Maybe we need to pop on the lights so we can see them better," one of the women, Sharon, suggests.

"They'll be able to see us better too," Michonne returns.

"The flood lights might blind them," Sharon counters.

Mannie fishes in his pocket and retrieves a grenade. "I just grabbed it while I was in the armory. This would get them out of those trees and possibly into our line of fire."

Michonne hesitates for only a moment before answering. "It might but we're already attracting walkers. Won't that just attract more?"

"Walkers don't shoot back. We can handle that when the time comes," Mannie states.

Something extremely close to pride fills Michonne's heart as she considers these people who chose to follow Rick. A lot of them just sat back and did nothing under the Governor's leadership. With Rick, they're stepping up and fighting back.

"We may need more than one," she answers. "I'll be right back."

The Claimers keep watch from the cover of the trees, dispensing any walkers that stumble upon them and trying to figure out a way inside those walls. They can't communicate with the others without one of them exiting the protection and safety of the woods.

Joe grabs Bob by the neck. "I guess you forgot to tell us they were armed to the teeth." He checks their surroundings yet again. "You said this place would fall without Rick Grimes."

"It should have. I thought his wife would lose her mind knowing he's dead. She's just crazy plain and simple," Bob answers.

"There was a place in the back that Travis told me about right behind the armory. It's a weak spot. The Governor wanted it that way so we could grab the guns and escape quickly," Patricia informs. "It might still be there. If someone could get in and get one of those machine guns….well you could take 'em all out with no problems."

Joe scratches his head, thinking. "You know where this place is right honey?"

"Well not exactly but I could find it if I needed to," Patricia assures.

"You need to," Joe states.

Patricia gasps. "You can't put me in the line of fire. I'm no soldier."

"It's time to earn your keep from somewhere other than on your back," Joe responds. "Just don't get killed while you're at it."

"And just what do you suppose I do once I'm inside? I don't know nothing about guns and ammo," she returns haughtily.

"Len….you're gonna have to go with her," Joe instructs.

"Me?" The tall lanky man exclaims.

"Keep it down. You know what's lurking out here and yeah _you_ ," Joe answers. "Didn't you serve in the military or some shit? You're probably the best at handling whatever gun she's talking about."

"I got my gun training at home. I didn't even stay 6 months in the service," Len explains.

Joe sighs in frustration. "Well they taught you something so get your ass in there and get this done. Mow them motherfuckers down. Get the bitch first. You take her out and maybe the others will stand down."

"We can start firing the guns to distract them. Give Patricia and Len a chance to run," Chris suggests.

Just as Joe was about to agree and give instructions, a huge BOOM is heard. The group jumps and looks toward the community to see smoke, debris, and sparks flying into the night's sky.

"What the fuck….." Joe starts. He shakes his head. "They had to be aiming for our guys in the back. Damn I hope they made it out. We gotta move…..now." He starts firing his gun, the others following his lead as Len and Patricia race off as fast as they can.

Meanwhile, Carl and Andre are in their bedroom having a disagreement after getting over the initial shock of hearing that incredible boom.

"We should go and help mommy. It's what daddy….I mean Rick….it's what Rick would want us to do," Andre demands.

Carl sighs, wondering how it seems that Andre has grown up so fast. "She told us to stay here. She's gonna be mad if we don't."

"And Rick would be mad if we don't do anything," Andre counters.

"No he won't. He wants us to obey and that means obeying mo…Michonne."

"But what if something happens and we weren't there to help? We know how to use these guns so let's do it," Andre states. "You heard that noise. It was a bomb or something. What if people are hurt? What if the bad people are getting inside?"

Carl closes his eyes, warring with himself to do what he wants but wanting to obey Michonne as well. "Alright. If we do this, you've got to stay by my side. We do this together."

"Together," Andre agrees.

The two check their weapons and grab more ammo from their parents' bedroom before quietly making their way out of the apartment.

Len and Patricia rush to one side of the community undetected. They look towards the woods, knowing what could be hiding and making its way towards them so they work fast. Patricia wants to scream because it's so dark and she can barely make anything out. Her relief is palpable when flood lights at the rear of the community pop on and give enough illumination for her to find her way to the spot Travis told her about.

Both groups are still firing their guns so she and Len slip inside, putting the plank back in place and remaining immobile to canvas the area. Two loud clicks determine that they've been discovered.

"Put your hands up and turn around," a small voice orders.

Len and Patricia turn to face their assailants and nearly laugh when they see the two small people emerge from the side of a building, brandishing guns. The latter recognizes them immediately and second guesses the harm these kids could inflict. She knows who their parents are.

"Now just hold on there little fellas. I used to live here remember? I just want to come home. That's all. These people are helping me. Bob too." She sighs. "But…but your mama don't want us here and we're just trying to convince her that we just want to be safe."

"You're shooting at us," Andre states.

"Shhh….." Carl warns.

"Only coz y'all started shooting at us first," Patricia answers. "Ain't that right Len?"

The tall man nods, attempting to drop his hands but Carl indicates that he should keep them up.

"Can you just talk to your mama for us? We won't be no trouble. I promise," Patricia begs hollowly.

Carl knows not to trust her. They were behind these buildings hiding just like he and Andre were. That means they didn't want anybody to see what they were doing just like he and his brother didn't want anybody to see them. "You're gonna get down on your knees and get tied up. We'll get our mom and let her handle this." He grabs a roll of duct tape from his back pocket and tosses it at her feet. "Tie him up first."

"The hell with this," Len growls as he steps forward.

BANG! Andre shoots him in the knee, sending the man to the ground screaming. "Don't make me shoot you too!" He yells at Patricia. "Just do what my brother says."

Patricia drops to her knees shakily and grabs Len's hands despite the man's groans and pleas of pain. She secures his hands behind his back and starts to wrap the tape around his wrists. "Shit."

Once she is done, Carl orders her to turn around. She tries to reason with him but he lifts his gun. "I don't want to shoot you but I will. Turn around."

She finally does as she is told and everything fades to black as the youngster connects the butt of his gun with the back of her head. She falls to the ground and Carl quickly grabs the duct tape to tie her up.

Len stupidly kicks out toward him and Andre puts a bullet in his boot sending the man into another frenzy of screams.

"Why'd you do that?" Carl demands. "You could've shot me."

"I got this and I wasn't gonna hit you," Andre answers.

Carl shakes his head and continues his task, wondering when his little brother became a better shot than him. Before he could finish tying her up, Michonne and Jeanette materialize from in between two buildings on their front side. The two women immediately lower the weapons they were brandishing, relieved to see that the boys seemed to have the situation under control.

"What's going on? I'm not even going to ask what you two are doing out here after I told you to stay inside," Michonne states.

"Mommy they were trying to sneak in and we caught them," Andre explains.

"Well I guess it's a good thing you didn't listen to me," she returns, shaking her head. She moves toward the groaning intruder and quickly grabs the duct tape to cover his mouth.

Jeannette steps forward and scoffs as she looks down on Patricia. "I say we put a bullet in her right now." She lifts her gun but Michonne stops her.

"We might be able to use them. Get some men to help move them. We need to end this….now."

 **A/N: I promise the next chapter is not far behind this one**. **I'm starting on it right now.**


	14. Chapter 14

In Another Lifetime (Chapter 14)

 **A/N: As always, thank you so very much for the love and support. Y'all are the best!**

 _Previously: Rick gets help at the prison, Tyreese finds shelter, Noah and Zach travel back to Woodbury, and Michonne, Sasha, the boys, and the community hold off an attack from the Claimers._

XXXXXXXXXX

Tyreese's eyes pop open as a noise breaks his slumber. He curses inwardly, unbelieving that he actually dosed off. He straightens up immediately, rubbing the sleep from his eyes anxiously, wanting and needing to be as alert as possible. He looks over his shoulder, peeking through the clouded over windows, trying to detect any movement. There is minimal light outside so he determines the hour as early am.

"I'm telling you there's nothing here. We pass this place all the time so what's the difference now?" A male voice asks cautiously.

"That's just it. We pass it. We never look inside. Let's just verify what you've been saying all along," a different male voice answers in return.

Tyreese grabs his gun and ensures his knife is still sheathed at his side as he prepares to meet the strangers seemingly coming through the front entrance. He glances at the back door, the way he entered and knows he wouldn't get the trunk out of the way in time to make a hasty exit. His only advantage was to take the men by surprise. He lifts to a stand, sliding his back along the wall, staying out of sight and makes his way to the door as the knob is rattled.

One sound kick later has a tall, bulky gentleman walking into the small cabin throwing his arm across his mouth and nose, stifling a cough. A second man follows and Tyreese springs into action, grabbing the second and smaller man by the neck and putting his gun to his temple while kicking the door closed.

The second man yelps with the contact, spurring the first man to turn around holding up a knife.

"Hey….hey man we don't want any trouble. We thought this place was empty," the first man explains.

Tyreese tightens his hold on the second man. "Just drop that knife and put your hands up or your friend dies."

The gentleman complies immediately. "You don't have to do that. Let us go please."

"Let you go?" Tyreese asks. "For all I know you're the assholes who attacked us and tried to kill us."

"We haven't attacked anyone and we certainly didn't try to kill anybody," the second man says.

"Who are you then?" Tyreese demands.

"We're on a supply run for our group. We have a place not far from here. I'm Heath and he's Aaron," the first man answers. "This is our first day out in over a week so we couldn't have attacked you."

Tyreese looks them over and pauses only for a while before he releases Aaron. He remembers the guys attacking them looking grungy and unclean. These two looked too clean cut to be part of that riff raff. "There were….five of us. We got separated. One of us was…."

"Shot?" Heath supplies.

"How did you know that? Do you know where Rick is?"

"We don't know his name but a man who'd been shot showed up at our prison. We're going to find a couple of things that Herschel needs to finish patching him up," Heath explains.

"White man, dark hair. He…he was wearing a tan work shirt," Tyrese offers.

"I think that's your guy," Aaron says.

"Take me to him please. You see anyone else?" Tyreese wonders.

"Just him," Heath states. He looks to Aaron with caution.

"Look we'll take you to him but we need those supplies for Herschel first," Aaron states.

Tyrese nods. "I'll help you get whatever you need as long as you take me to him. We left some supplies on our trucks. We can check and see if we have what you need. That's if the men who attacked us didn't steal them."

"How far from here and why go back to the place you were attacked? What if those guys are still there?" Heath inquires.

"You're right. I'll just….follow your lead," Tyrese complies.

Aaron and Heath sweep the small abode before leading Tyrese away to complete their task. The three of them work together quietly, the first two unsure if they should trust the other and the other unsure if he should believe them. Of course the latter realizes he doesn't have much choice if he wants to find Rick. He thought about returning to Woodbury but knows he couldn't face Michonne, Andre, and Carl without him. He trudges on, helping Aaron and Heath find the supplies they need.

Several hours later, they are trekking back to the prison. Tyrese smiles inwardly as the towers come into view. _They were telling the truth_. He remembers seeing this place from a distance a while ago but figured it was overrun and uninhabitable. He wants to ask a million questions but right now he needs to concentrate on finding Rick and ensuring he's alive. Everything else could come later.

Aaron lets out a long high whistle and informs Tyreese to prepare himself for walkers. The latter follows their lead as the three of them start jogging towards the prison. The fences start to open slowly and they dispense of the few walkers blocking their way before rushing inside to safety. Tyreese watches as the gates close then takes in his surroundings. A second set of fences start to open and Heath gestures for Tyreese to follow them.

The gate opens and Tyreese connects with a pair of familiar eyes before he finds the nose of an automatic weapon in his face.

"Put your hands up you son of a bitch," Glenn Rhee orders.

Aaron and Heath are confused as they look from Glenn to Tyreese and back again.

"It's ok, Glenn. He's with us," Heath explains.

"Go to tower 2 and check the tree line for anything suspicious," Glenn orders. "This asshole is from Woodbury."

Heath gasps but takes off running towards tower 2 to carry out Glenn's orders.

"Take it easy. It's not how it used to be," Tyreese explains as he holds his hands up. "The Governor is dead Glenn. We have someone else in charge now."

"Is that supposed to matter to me after what he did….what you did to my family?" Glenn asks. "You sent us away to die."

"That wasn't my decision and you know it. Sasha and I searched for days. We tried to find you. I finally gave up coz I thought….I figured….."

"Yeah that we were dead. Well think again asshole," Glenn states.

"You gon shoot him or what?" Daryl asks.

Tyreese panics. "Wait! Just wait one minute. The guy you've got here. His name is Rick. He's the one who's leading Woodbury now. I swear to you the bad element is gone. Things are better now."

"That guy in there killed the Governor?" Glenn asks.

"Well…..actually his wife killed him but all that matters now is that he's dead. I didn't want to side with him Glenn but what choice did I have?" Tyreese inquires. "He would've sent me out there with you and you know it." He sighs. "Look. I was wrong. I realized that and I tried to make it right. These new people the Governor brought in….they didn't take his shit. His wife fought back and now they're running things. I'll understand if you can't forgive me but please….let me check in on him. I need to make sure he's ok. His wife and kids are probably worried sick. After that you can do whatever you see fit. Deal?"

"Tyreese?" Maggie Rhee joins them as she looks behind the big man, searching. "Is Sasha with you?"

Tyreese smiles with relief on seeing Maggie Rhee. "No. She's still at Woodbury. I'm glad y'all made it. She will be too."

"What are you doing here?" Maggie wants to know.

"Trying not to die and to check on Rick. He's the new leader of Woodbury. I told Aaron and Heath what happened and they think he's here."

Maggie steps to her husband's side and puts her hand on his gun to lower it. "Our fight was never with him, Glenn."

After Glenn verifies that Tyreese is alone, he and Maggie guide him inside to where Herschel is taking care of Rick. Aaron is there as well, having brought the needed supplies to the older man as soon as possible.

Tyreese can't explain the immense relief he feels at seeing Rick Grimes laid up on a sheeted table, his chest rising and falling steadily. He looks to Maggie, Glenn, Herschel, and Aaron. "Thank you. Thank you so much for taking him in."

Herschel only nods. "Never thought I'd see your face again. Not sure if that's good or bad right now."

Tyreese drops his head. "I know and I'm sorry for everything that happened. I made the mistake of putting survival before doing what's right but I know that's not how we have to live. I know that now."

"You want to tell us what happened to this man?" Herschel asks. "Is this more of the Governor's work?"

"The Governor's dead thanks to this man and his wife. Things are different in Woodbury now. We were on a supply run when these guys attacked us. We don't know who they were or where they came from. Rick was shot and we all lost track of each other when we ran off."

"His name's Rick? All we've gotten out of him is….Mi-Chonne or something or other," Herschel informs.

Tyreese smiles. "Michonne. She's his wife." He moves closer to get a better look at Rick and immediately notices his flushed features and sweat coated face and body. "Hey. Is he gonna be alright? Why's he sweating like that?"

"His body's fighting off any infection that could set up from this gunshot wound. I extracted the bullet but he has a bit of a fever. We'll get more fluids down him and I've got some fever reducers. He's gonna be fine."

Tyreese sighs audibly. "I hate to keep asking for your help but I really need to get back to his family to let them know he's ok. Do you have a vehicle I can borrow?"

XXXXXXXXXX

Patricia and Len were moved to the holding area and secured for later interrogation. No one agreed but Michonne had her reasons. Reasons she would share when the threat was finally handled. She, Jeannette and the boys make their way to the front of the community to detect just where their enemies are.

The walkers were coming so they'd either have to run or come out of hiding. They weren't shooting at them anymore. Seems they had to use their ammo to keep the dead at bay. Michonne smiles inwardly, thankful they were able to maintain the hold on their community.

Joe's frustration is evident as Chris races back to them to inform him that they can't get to the van because too many of the dead are near it. "Shit. That bitch is gonna let us in. It's the only way we'll survive this." He instructs them to hold their hands up and come out of hiding.

Sasha taps Michonne lightly with an elbow, indicating the people emerging from the trees.

They all hold their hands up as Joe yells, "Don't shoot! We just….we need shelter. These things are everywhere and it's not safe out here."

For a split second, Michonne considers allowing them to live but she knows they sent Len and Patricia to infiltrate and end them. There is no telling what might have happened if Andre and Carl hadn't disobeyed her.

"Toss your weapons aside….now," she orders.

"What? With these things out here? No way!" Joe answers.

"That's the only way those gates will open," she returns.

Sasha eyes her cautiously while Carl and Andre tug at her arms.

Michonne ignores them and waits patiently. "It's that or I suggest you start running."

Joe lets out an expletive but instructs his people to follow suit as he tosses his guns aside. "Alright! You got what you wanted. Now let us in."

"If they go for their guns, we'll take them out," Michonne states. A part of her wants to rethink her decision but she has to end this to ensure her people's safety.

"Hey. What are you doing in there? Let us in got damnit!" Joe yells as he can see a set of walkers ambling towards them.

She watches with a stoic expression as the first group of walkers reach them and the small group tries to fight. One of them breaks off and makes a lunge for the pile of guns only a step away but Sasha fires a shot preventing that move.

The group starts to yell and scream to be allowed inside as the walkers surround them. They put up a good fight and one of them manages to break away and starts to run but Mr. Charles ends him quickly. The four that remain are quickly overrun and their screams soon die out as the walkers feast hungrily.

Michonne takes a deep breath and releases it. She was just about to speak when she sees a pair of headlights in the distance. _Rick_.

The boys notice the same thing and their faces light up with smiles.

"Dad's back," Carl announces.

"Alright!" Andre agrees.

"Mr. Charles can you check with Mannie and see if the group in back of us are taken care of?" Michonne asks.

"Sure thing." The older man moves off to handle his task as the others wait in anticipation of the vehicle's approach.

Sasha sighs, hoping her brother and Rick are ok. "We're gonna have to take those walkers out before opening the gate. They won't be able to get in otherwise."

"Let's do this," Michonne agrees as they all take aim and start eliminating the dead.

Several minutes later, they are opening the gates and simultaneously killing any lingering walkers as the vehicle moves inside.

Michonne, Sasha, and the boys' expressions of anticipating morph into disappointment as Noah and Zach step out of the truck alone.

"Where's Rick?" Michonne asks.

"Where's Tyreese?" Sasha follows.

Noah drops his eyes. "We….we don't know. We were attacked. Rick was shot and….."

"Shot?!" Carl and Andre exclaim.

"Yes but he….Tyreese told him to get out of there so he ran. We all did and I thought we'd find each other but….." Noah trails off.

"Noah and I stayed together and circled back to the trucks when we thought it was safe. We came back to get help so we could find them," Zach states.

"You can get me to the place where he was shot?" Michonne inquires.

Zach and Noah nod.

Michonne starts walking with a purpose towards the holding area. Sasha and the boys along with Noah and Zach follow her. She nods at the guard on duty before approaching Patricia and Len behind bars. The latter was still bleeding profusely which made her wonder where Denise was. She'd sent for her a while ago.

"Well your friends are all dead. I hope you're happy with that knowledge," she tells them.

The two prisoners remain silent as they process that information.

"You chose the wrong man and the wrong community to mess with."

"I'm content with the knowledge that Rick Grimes is dead just like my Travis. You'll never see the man you love again," Patricia sneers.

"What are you talking about? My dad's not dead," Carl states.

Andre steps forward. "That's right. Rick's not dead."

"I guess your momma hasn't told you. We shot your daddy. He's dead," Patricia repeats.

Andre lifts his gun. "If you killed my dad then I'm gonna kill you!"

"Andre no!" Michonne commands as she places a hand at his wrist. She realizes allowing the boys in here was a mistake. "Sasha can you handle this? I'll be back." She instructs Noah and Zach to see Denise and asks them to be at her apartment in an hour.

She needs to check on Mr. Charles and the others but she has to take care of her sons first. She leads them to their apartment, keeping quiet as Andre fires off question after question about Rick. Carl is unusually quiet so she looks on him with care and tells him everything will be ok.

He looks to her with tears brimming in his eyes. "Is he…..gone?"

"No. No baby he's not. I'd feel it. We'd all feel different if it was true. Zach and Noah said he ran off so he got away. We just have to find him," she assures.

"But they shot him. What if….he collapsed and walkers got to him or…."

"Rick is tough. Can't no walkers get him. Mom's right. We just have to find him," Andre says. The little one puts forth bravery despite his quivering body at the thought of Rick not being around.

"Zach and Noah can lead us to where they were ambushed and we'll find some clues….footprints or something to show us where he went," Michonne plans.

Carl nods. "Ok."

"Can we leave now?" Andre asks.

"Let's get everything handled here first and make sure everyone can take care of things while we're gone," Michonne suggests. "I want you two to get your backpacks ready. I'll be back in a few minutes. Alright?"

She races back to Sasha and the two of them handle ending Patricia and Len then make their way to the rear of the community.

"I thought you were keeping them alive for a reason," Sasha states.

"I was. They were going to take us to where Rick and Tyreese were. We have Noah and Zach for that now so they were of no use to us anymore," Michonne answers.

Sasha gives her a pensive look.

"What?" Michonne wonders.

"You've changed. Not long ago you weren't too keen on killing. Now…." Sasha trails off, leaving things unsaid but Michonne answers anyway.

"It was us or them and I'm gonna choose us every time." She goes on to inform her about the plans to search for Rick and Tyreese.

They reach Mannie and Mr. Charles and inquire about the bomb and the remaining members of that group. Mannie quickly informs them that he is not 100% sure that all of them are dead but if the bomb didn't end them, the gunfire and the walkers should have.

She informs them of her plans to leave, asking them if they can handle things in her absence.

"You don't worry about a thing. We got this handled. Go and get your husband back. He probably needs you," Mr. Charles advises.

They make their way to infirmary and find out why Denise has been detained. Taylor is having some issues with the pregnancy. Denise is sure it's false labor but she plans to monitor her patient closely. Michonne tells Zach to stay behind and take care of his family.

A little over one hour later, Michonne, Sasha, Carl, Andre, Noah, and Mannie are exiting Woodbury.


End file.
